Avatar: La Guerra Civil del Fuego
by lovelywtt
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Zuko se rencontró con su madre. Todo marcha de maravilla para el equipo Avatar. El mundo tranquilo y en paz, pero en algún momento el mal siempre regresa, trayendo dudas, conflictos y lo mas inquietante una rebelión en puerta. ¿podrá el equipo Avatar detener esta rebelión antes de que se convierta en guerra civil? Principalmente Kataang.
1. El Mensaje

_HOLA A TODOOOOOOS! Bienvenidos a esta nuevo ff! Lose, lose fastidio con mis ff! Bueno este capitulo es un tanto corto pero no desesperen mis dulces lectores habrá mas drama que mis otras historias( si les gusta el drama) y claro que muchas aventuras para el Equipo Avatar. _

_Avatar no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Bryke & claro que Nickelodeon. (Ps. Amo a Mike) jajjaja! Espero que les guste mucho esta nueva historia. _

* * *

**I- El Mensaje. **

_Zuko_

Las mañana en el palacio son tranquilas, la fresca brisa del otoño me hace sentir más relajado que lo usual, como si estuviese cargada de buena energía. Tal vez lo está. Y tal vez yo también me siento así, feliz de por fin tener una buena mañana. Salgo de mi cama y descubro que Mai no se encuentra en mi habitación, lo cual es normal. Hemos estado escabulléndonos por los pasillos a mitad de la noche por varias semanas, sé que es tonto ya que yo soy el Señor del Fuego, pero desde que mi madre y Kiyi se mudaron por unos días al palacio hemos sido más precavidos a la hora de estar juntos. Me levanto de la cama en camino a las enormes ventanas de mi habitación.

- Buenos días mi Señor del Fuego Zuko - escucho a uno de los sirvientes entrando a la habitación

-Buenos días- le contesto amable

- Mi señor, disculpe la interrupción, pero tiene un mensaje- me dice sacando un pergamino con el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego

Me giro curioso ante la interrupción y lo tomo comenzando a leer su contenido pero este no tiene mucho, solo una sola palabra, una que solo la he escuchado en una persona. Y que me enfurece al escucharla:

_Hola Zuzu._

Abro mis ojos como plato ante el mensaje y toda mi calma de esta mañana desaparece.

- ¡¿Quien la ha enviado?!- le grito al sirviente

Este parece entrar en estado de shock ante mi estado.

- La hemos recibido hoy señor... Junto con otros pergaminos importantes para usted- me responde sin jadear

Trago saliva aterrado. Es obvio que mi hermana sabe cómo funciona todo en el palacio, incluso más que yo. Cuando éramos pequeños siempre se encontraba explorando el palacio, ahora estoy seguro que sabe hasta el último rincón de este. El miedo es imposible de pasar por alto. Tratándose de Azula, quien no estuviese aterrado.

- ¡Cierren todo en el palacio! Que los guardias estén atentos a cada movimiento en el lugar...-le ordeno

Este se inclina ante mi orden. Sale de la habitación.

Voy directo al lavabo del baño y relajo mi rostro con el agua fría, hasta que escucho un ligero ruido poniéndome más tenso. Me giro de inmediato preparado para atacar, pero me detengo a último segundo al ver que Mai es la que se encuentra a unos pasos de mí, y no mi hermana.

-Mai...-bajo el brazo

-No esperaba estos "buenos días"- me contesta un poco sorprendida

Suspiro relajándome.

- Lo siento Mai... yo no...-

-Tranquilo- me susurra tomando mi rostro en sus manos en camino a besarme pero se detiene- Zuko... Estas muy tensó hoy ¿qué ocurre?-

Aprieto con fuerza mi puño intentando tomar el pergamino con mi mano derecha y ella parece darse cuenta de ello.

- Azula...- susurro al mismo tiempo que ella lee el mensaje

Mai se queda en silencio igual de impresionada que yo.

-No creo que sea posible, digo Azula no es de las que envían un mensaje- dice prestando atención al pedazo de papel- si ella quisiera asustarte lo haría estando ella presente-

- No estoy seguro que tenga planeado mi hermana, pero no me gusta- digo en tono firme- Y ahora que nuestra madre se encuentra en el palacio, no dudo que ataque-

-¿Que tienes planeado?- pregunta curiosa de mi rostro

Suspiro, dejándome tranquiliza por un segundo y pensar con claridad. Aunque pueda vencer a Azula sin problema no quiero hacerlo, no creo que ella sea mala como siempre se quiso ver, tal vez solo esta confundida. Igual que yo lo estaba. Ella tan solo siguió a Ozai como modelo a seguir, nunca vio otro camino.

- Nada... hasta el momento mantener vigilancia- bajo la mirada

Ella asiente.

-Mai...-

-¿Sí?-

- Por favor no le comentes nada a mi madre, no quiero preocuparla-

Ella duda por un segundo pero termina asintiendo.

-No le diré nada Zuko- me susurra data

Asiento agradecido y le doy un dulce beso.

-Pero Zuko… tienes que tomar una decisión pronto, sabes cómo es Azula.- se calla por un segundo- No se dará por vencida-

-Lose, pero por el momento no puedo hacer mucho- susurro

Me cambio para el desayuno y tanto Mai como yo nos vamos en silencio hacia el comedor principal donde ya se encuentran mi madre junto con Kiyi y Noren comiendo el desayuno. Mi madre sonríe dulcemente al vernos entrar haciendo que Kiyi se giré atenta a nosotros y sonría.

- Zuko... Siéntate a mi lado- me pide con alegría mientras mastica una tarta de frutas

Sonrió ante el dulce gesto y asiento sentándome a un lado suyo.

-¿Cómo se han sentido estos días?-pregunto

- Oh, Muy bien Señor del...- dice Noren haciendo una pausa- digo Zuko. Todo ha sido encantador-

Sonrió. Desde qué conocí a Noren me ha hablado con respeto y dirigiéndose a mi como Señor del Fuego. Algunas veces le he pedido que simplemente me llame Zuko. Pero aunque lo intenta siempre salen las palabras "Señor del Fuego" antes que mi nombre.

- ¡Sí! ayer paseamos por las playas- comenta Kiyi con un tono de emoción

- Es bueno escuchar que se divierten- comento

- Deberías de venir con nosotros...- murmura Kiyi con un tono de decepción - apuesto a que sería más divertido contigo-

Sonrió al igual que mi madre. En estos últimos días he estado ocupado haciendo numerosos acuerdos comerciales con la Tribu Agua del Sur, al igual que estando al pendiente de algunos acuerdos con el Rey Kuei.

- Tal vez podamos jugar esta tarde en el jardín trasero-le propongo

Ella asiente sonriendo

El desayuno se encuentra un tanto callado hasta que mi madre termina rompiendo el silencio observando la arquitectura del lugar.

-El palacio ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que lo vi- murmura bajando la mirada

¿Cambiado? No he ordenado que cambiaran algo, lo único que ha cambiado ha sido la sala de guerra y dudo que mi madre haya entrado. En eso se a lo que se refiere. El palacio ya no es como antes, como cuando gobernaba mi padre o mi abuelo. Aquellos días de felicidad y sufrimiento para ella.

- Se siente más libre y tranquilo que cuando Ozai gobernaba- me comenta

Noren sonríe sin importancia y toma su mano dándole su apoyo.

-Si - susurro

Mi atención se pone en la comida, enormes manjares de todo tipo para el desayuno. Mi mente se tranquiliza ante el pergamino de Azula y el comentario de mi madre.  
Después del desayuno voy directo a la sala de guerra en una larga junta con el Jefe de Seguridad de la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Después de la junta acompaño a mi madre junto con Kiyi al jardín trasero. El jardín nunca ha estado tan bello; lirios de fuego creciendo al rededor del jardín, el pequeño lago casi cristalino y la brisa que me deja llevar por la belleza.  
Este lugar no ha cambiado, pero creo que mi madre y yo si lo hemos hecho. Recuerdo aquellos días donde solíamos darle de comer a los pato-tortuga. Ella me enseñaba con amabilidad como ser yo mismo. Nunca me di cuenta que tan doloroso resultaba este lugar. Kiyi se encuentra observando los patos-tortuga y me siento junto a mi madre bajo el árbol del lago.

-Recuerdas cuando solíamos venir aquí Zuko- murmura mi madre

Asiento. Son los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia. Creo que los únicos momentos felices de mi vida.

-Sí… recuerdo el día en que lastime a un pequeño pato-tortuga y la mamá me mordió el pie- comento

Mi madre se ríe levemente recordando aquel día.

-Yo también lo recuerdo…- suspira- Mi amor de madre no ha cambiado Zuko, aun sigues siendo ese niño pequeño, para mí-

No puedo descifrar si ese comentario me alegra o me duele. Ursa ahora tiene una nueva hija, una nueva familia, pero ella nunca estuvo conmigo lo suficiente por Ozai. Lo entiendo. Pero no entiendo porque ese comentario me duele tanto por dentro.

Le sonrió.

-¡Zuko! ¡Mira!- me grita Kiyi asomándose para ver un pato-tortuga en el lago

Me levanto dejando a mi madre y camino tranquilo hacia la pequeña Kiyi, quien se encuentra casi radiante ante las diminutas criaturas que nadan sobre el lago.

-¿puedo tener uno?- me pregunta curiosa

-No creo que a su madre le guste- comento

-¿Por qué no?-

-Veras Kiyi… nunca podrías apartar a un bebe de su madre, porque ella haría todo lo posible por tenerlo nuevamente- le explico

Ella se sorprende ante mis palabras al igual que yo. Por un segundo me siento como los proverbios de mi tío Iroh.

-Ya veo…- murmura decepcionada

-Pero puedes venir a visitarlos todo el tiempo que desees-

Ella asiente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Kiyi desvía la mirada hacia su padre, Noren se acerca a nosotros trayendo una canasta de picnic y en eso detrás de él logro ver a uno de mis asesores de guerra, parado firmemente en la tierra. Fruño levemente el ceño y me levanto sin decir nada a Kiyi, quien termina dándose cuenta del hombre.

-Mi Señor del Fuego…- dice mi asesor acercándose a mí con suma tranquilidad- Tengo noticias importantes para usted señor-

Enderezo mi espalda de inmediato, esto no puede ser bueno. Escucho esas palabras y en mi mente, el primer pensamiento es: Azula. Observo de reojo la preocupación de mi madre invadiéndole el rostro y aclaro mi garganta conteniendo mis emociones.

-Sera mejor hablarlo en la sala de guerra- sugiero

Mi asesor acepta.

Camino dejando atrás a mi madre junto con Noren y voy en camino a la sala de guerra donde mi asesor llega a unos pasos de mí, este comienza a hablar cuando tomo mi respectivo asiento.

-Mi Señor del Fuego, hemos registrado ciertos ataques en las últimas horas, en algunas ciudades de la Nación del Fuego.- fruño el ceño- Hasta el momento sabemos que se trata de un grupo rebelde, pero no logramos saber nada más señor-

Tranquilizo mi respiración por un segundo. No es extraño que justamente cuando recibo una carta de mi hermana comienzan ataques en distintas ciudades, Azula es astuta y muchos ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego aún tienen su lealtad, ella pudiera hacer lo que dese con el simple hecho de tomar su miedo. Incluso comenzar una rebelión.

-¿Qué ciudades han sido?- pregunto curioso de su locación

-Hasta el momento han sido tres mi señor- traga saliva- Shu Ji, Hing Wa y la Isla Kirachu, señor-

Bajo la mirada, ninguna de esas ciudades es Hira'a. Mi asesor me mira curioso esperando una respuesta inmediata supongo. Resoplo cansado, no podemos atacar a un grupo que ni siquiera sabemos su posición. No sería una buena estrategia.

-Por el momento envíen apoyo suficiente, necesitamos saber a qué enemigo nos enfrentamos- digo firmemente- manténgame informado de cada detalle-

-Por supuesto mi señor- asiente y sale de la habitación con la orden

Me quedo un momento en la sala, apreciando la arquitectura del lugar y permitiéndome pensar por un segundo. No podemos saber quiénes sean esos rebeldes o si mi hermana lidere ese grupo para intentar llegar al trono nuevamente. Puedo manejar a Azula ahora. El problema y el miedo que invade cada letra que escribió en el pergamino, cada comentario sobre una posible rebelión es el daño que puede hacerle a mi nueva familia. A Kiyi, a Noren y lo más importante a mi madre.

Estoy seguro que Azula aun desea vengarse de Ursa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Nuevo capitulo proximamente. **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	2. Hogar Temporal

_Hola Ya tenia este capitulo escrito hace dos días así que por esa misma razón lo he subido de inmediato! jajajaja! _

* * *

**II- Hogar Temporal **

_Katara_

El ruido de rocas chocando con otras hacen eco en el templo. Bajo las escaleras hacia el jardín este del Templo del Aire del Sur. Hemos pasados las últimas tres semanas en este lugar, reconstruyéndolo. Aang deseaba regresar a su hogar, después de ciento cinco años. Es extraño regresar templo y no ver la hierba muerta por todo el lugar; el templo se encuentra hermoso en otoño. Las anaranjada y secas hojas que caen desde los árboles se encuentran en todo el césped del jardín. Está en su mejor época. Me detengo inconscientemente en el último escalón observando en el fondo del jardín a mi novio moviendo rocas de gran tamaño. Sé que reconstruir el templo es mucho trabajo para dos personas, pero con el simple hecho de deshacerme de mi hermano y Toph para estar a solas con mi novio me emociono.

- Listo - escucho a lo lejos la voz de mi novio

Aang sonríe sacudiendo sus manos empolvadas ante su trabajo terminado.

-Muy bueno ¿no?- me pregunta con un aire de orgullo

No logro contener la risa y me tiro a carcajadas ante su mirada haciendo que el arquee la ceja. Aang sonríe bromeando y siento con el aire de mi alrededor comienza a impulsarme hacia él. Noto como mi novio comienza a hacer ligeros movimientos de aire control elevándome hasta él.

- Tanto trabajo me ha agotado...- me susurra al oído

Haciéndome cosquillas por toda mi espalda, me ruborizo de inmediato ante él.

- Creo que deberíamos relajarnos- sugiero haciéndolo sonreír

- Si... Conozco un lugar donde podemos relajarnos, vamos- dice tomando de mi mano

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto confundida

-ya lo veras-

Corro detrás de él sin volver a preguntar sobre el lugar, comenzamos a subir por las escaleras del templo a toda velocidad, por un segundo pienso que mis piernas ya no podrán subir otro escalón más, pero justo antes de comenzar a agotarme completamente llegamos a una de las terrazas del templo.

-¿Hermoso no?- me pregunta Aang estudiando mi rostro.

Desde la terraza se puede apreciar todo el paisaje: el templo, las montañas a su alrededor e incluso un poco de la lejana costa.

- Aang... Es hermoso- digo asombrada

- Sabía que te gustaría- suspira acercándose a los barrotes de la terraza - Vine una vez aquí con Gyatso. Este era un lugar privado, aquí solían meditar los mejores monjes...-

- El ambiente es muy tranquilo- digo

Y es verdad, una calma me llena y me relaja desde la entrada de esta terraza. Sé que los templos son lugares tranquilos y espirituales pero apuesto a que este lugar es el más espiritual de todo el templo.

- Si... Es por eso he querido traerte aquí... Sabía que te encantaría este lugar, además de la vista-

Me río levemente

-Si... Es la mejor vista del templo- digo

Él sonríe. Noto la mano izquierda de mi novio un tanto inquieta y arqueo la ceja de inmediato.

-Aang... ¿ qué ocurre?- pregunto confundida

- ¿De qué?- intenta sonar despreocupado pero no lo logra

- Tu mano estaba temblando...-

Se ríe tímidamente. Traga saliva de inmediato.

- bueno Katara... Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- dice más serio

Parpadeo un poco sorprendida ante su cambio de emoción.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto

El parece buscar las palabras correctas para decirme su mensaje pero en eso suspira levemente y me sonríe tranquilizado.

-Quería... Quería decirte ¿si me acompañarías a los otros templos?-

Arqueo la ceja confundida. No entiendo este cambio repentino y su timidez. Ese era el plan original, acompañarlo para reconstruir todos los templos.

- Aang tu sabes que yo iré a donde tu vayas...- murmuro acercándome más a el - no tienes que preguntarme-

Él sonríe convencido. ¿Por qué me lo preguntaría? Tal vez dudo de mi decisión, pero no le hayo un punto a esto. Niego con la cabeza dejando que todo este extraño comportamiento se quede fuera de mi cabeza y me enfoco en besar a mi novio.

Sus labios junto con los míos me hacen cosquillas en el estómago. Un sentimiento que me fascina y me llena. Cruzo mis brazos detrás de si cuello pidiendo por más. Últimamente no me explico aquellos sentimientos profundos cuando nos besamos, es como si ya no nos bastara, como si deseáramos más del uno al otro, pero nada termina siendo realidad. Si de mi parte, pero Aang nos frena antes de que ocurra otra cosa. Como ya ha sucedido en varias ocasiones.

- Espero que tengas hambre cariño, porque he planeado algo- dice y se aparta de mi acercándose al borde de la terraza

-Bueno si algo…- digo prestando atención al lugar donde se encuentra

Aang se ríe y se deja caer al vacío del templo, corro rápidamente para tomarlo pero él ya ha salido descendiendo.

-¡Aang!- le grito aterrada.

Mi novio regresa al mismo punto de la terraza con una canasta tejida en sus manos. Se ríe dulcemente ante mi preocupación.

-Solo cierra los ojos un segundo...- me pide bajando del borde- esto no lo planee-

Me río y cierro mis ojos. Tan solo tardo seis segundos con mis ojos cerrados y en eso siento las manos de Aang entrelazándose con las mías.

- Ahora sí... Ábrelos- me susurra al oído

Abro mis ojos lentamente y el lugar ha cambiado. Una vieja manta se encuentra en el suelo con la canasta, diminutas velas se encuentran alrededor de ella convirtiendo el lugar sumamente romántico.

-Oh, Aang...- susurro

Mi novio me toma de la mano para sentarme a su lado en la manta y este comienza a sacar toda la fruta de la canasta.

-Perdón por la falta de carne... No sabía dónde conseguirla en este lugar - me confiesa

Me río.

-Todo está perfecto- comento haciéndolo sonreír.

Los frescos frutos me hacen agua la boca, Aang me da uno y no dudo en comenzar a comer.  
El dulce sabor de una pera llega a mis papilas gustativas haciéndome ligeras cosquillas en mi mandíbula. Aang también comienza a comer sin problema, le doy algunos bocados en su boca y el hace lo mismo conmigo; y unos minutos después ambos nos sentimos satisfechos. Mi novio se deja relajar en la manta y yo me acuesto a un lado de él rodeada de su brazo izquierdo. No recuerdo en que momento este se volvió musculoso y firme, me hace sentir protegida.

-Este lugar no es solo especial porque hace años meditaron viejos monjes...- comenta rompiendo el silencio

- ¿A no? ¿Y entonces porque?- pregunto curiosa

Mi novio no quita su mirada del cielo, aquellos rayos del crepúsculo que lentamente se van a lo lejos.  
- Es el mejor lugar en todo el Sur donde se pueden ver todas las estrellas- murmura

Me giro atenta al cielo observando como la luz del sol comienza a desvanecerse.

- Ese era el motivo porque siempre quería venir aquí... Me encantaba ver las constelaciones- dice mi novio con anhelo.

El crepúsculo avanza rápido como lo deseo y la oscuridad de la noche nos envuelve. Las estrellas comienzan a salir en el cielo permitiéndome apreciar una por una. Nunca había visto un espectáculo tan hermoso.

-Vaya- suspiro

Un tranquilo silencio se encuentra entre nosotros que me hace sentir más a gusto con él.

- Gracias- murmuro

-¿Porque?- pregunta Aang confundido

- por enseñarme este lugar...-

El sonríen y me besa.

El beso sabe a mango y fresa, tan dulce que no deseo separarme de él y no lo hago, en vez de eso comienzo a deslizar mi mano por su pecho y él se gira para tomarme de la cintura. Cuando menos lo espero ya me encuentro encima de él, dejándome llevar por cada uno de sus besos y sus caricias en mi espalda tanto como de los brazos. Lo deseo con locura.  
Mis manos van rápida e inconscientemente directo a su toga donde comienzo a quitarla con suavidad. Él nos hace enderezar para comenzar a besar mi cuello lentamente, suspiro ante el dulce contacto de sus labios con mi piel, bajando sin problema. Paso mis manos por su pecho apreciándolo, pero en el eso él se detiene.

Bajo la mirada hacia el curiosa y el suspira.

-Lo siento Katara... No quería llegar tanto- me dice decepcionado

-¿de qué hablas? Está bien…- digo rápidamente

Él se aparta de mí.

- No, no está bien. No puedo simplemente llegar a ti y hacerte el amor- se detiene apenado- aunque lo deseo, no es correcto-

-¿Porque no?- pregunto comenzando a molestarme- ¿que acaso no me amas?

- Por supuesto que te amo, eso lo sabes más que nadie.-

- ¿Y entonces porque no podemos hacerlo?- me cruzo de manos

- Porque para mí es diferente...- se calla el mismo.- Porque el día en que lo hagamos quiero estar seguro de que ya eres mía-

- Soy tuya Aang...- susurro acercándome a él -¿porque lo dudas?

El traga saliva y niega con la cabeza.

- Simplemente no estoy listo...- comenta con firmeza

Bajo la mirada triste de no poder sentir aquellos momento de sus besos.

- De acuerdo cariño...- digo y sonrió levemente

El me besa en la frente dándome las gracias por entender. El sentimiento de negación lo siento en toda la velada, nos abrazamos, nos besamos de momentos pero aquel sentimiento no desaparece.

Pasan varias horas y bajamos de la terraza a nuestras habitaciones. El sueño comienza a aparecer y me tambaleo en los escalones levemente. Aang me toma de mi cintura para que no me caiga y me sonríe comenzando a cargarme en marcha nupcial. Recargo mi cabeza en su hombro observando su rostro bajo la luces de las escaleras. Aang ha crecido demasiado desde que cumplió los quince años, es más alto que yo y más musculoso. Como pudo llegar aquel chico tontorrón a ser un completo hombre.

Él se gira pillándome observándolo y arquea levemente la ceja.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en mi rostro?- bromea

Me río

-No... Simplemente me encanta mirarte- digo

Él sonríe ruborizado.

Entramos a la habitación y Aang me deja justo en la cama con cuidado. Pero mis manos no desean apartarme de él. Aunque no lleguemos a hacerlo no deseo pasar una noche lejos de él.  
- Quédate...- bostezo - a dormir conmigo-

No puede decir que no, él nunca me ha dicho que no cuando deseo que duerma conmigo. Sonríe ante mi propuesta.

- De acuerdo...- dice y entra a la cama conmigo

Lo abrazo con fuerza y me acomodo en su pecho, me relajo junto con él y el sueño se adueña de mí.

Despierto con la luz del sol en mi cara y el otro lado de la cama vacío. Me acoplo en la cama curiosa y en busca de mi novio.

-¿Aang?-

El silencio me responde. Bajo de la cama y busco mis zapatos, salgo de la habitación en su búsqueda. Bajo las escalera directa a la cocina del templo pero lo único que logro observar es un enorme de frutos picados, salgo del lugar y me voy directa a los jardines, no estoy segura que han se encuentre entrenando, lo más probable es que se encuentre meditando. Pero el jardín Este como el Oeste se encuentran vacíos.

Suspiro derrotada de su búsqueda.

Tal vez ha salido con Appa, pienso. Estoy a punto de regresar a la habitación cuando logró ver una sombra en camino a la entrada del templo.

Sonrió de inmediato al ver el rostro de mi novio, quien lleva una mirada seria.

- Cariño... Despertaste antes de que te llevara el desayuno- me dice al llegar a mí

Sonrió ruborizada y le doy un a pasional beso de buenos días.

- Podemos desayunar ambos ahora, antes de continuar con la remodelación- digo

El suspira con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Creo que eso tendrá que esperar un poco- me dice dándome el pergamino de su mano

Observo el emblema de la Nación del Fuego en lo alto del pergamino. Arqueo la ceja levemente. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con Zuko? Comienzo a leer su contenido.

_Aang:_

Sé que este mensaje te ha de sorprender un poco, sé que tanto tu como Katara se encuentran ocupados con la remodelación de los templos que no sería justo de mi parte pedirles que vengan a la Nación del Fuego.  
Pero en estos últimos días han ocurrido ciertos ataques en distintas ciudades de la Nación del Fuego, pero ese no es el problema sino la persona que estoy seguro que lidera esos ataques: Azula.  
No temo por mí, sino por mi madre y su familia. Noren, Kiyi y mi madre han estado de vacaciones en el palacio desde hace varios días. Ahora que extrañamente comenzaron los ataques, estoy seguro que sea ella. Tengo mis pruebas.  
Estaría agradecido en que accedan a venir, además de estar encantado al verlos asistir a la fiesta del Nuevo Sol, que se celebra en pocas semanas. 

_Espero verlos pronto._

Zuko.

Levanto la mirada a mi novio y él está concentrado en el papel de mis manos. Zuko necesita nuestra ayuda y más aún si se trata de Azula. La última vez que la vimos estaba huyendo al bosque de los espíritus en Hira'a, nunca creí que supiéramos algo de ella después de aquel día. Definitivamente no se detendrá hará tomar el trono.

- Creo que la remodelación tendrá que esperar- digo atenta a la mirada de mi novio.

- Si... Conociendo Azula intentara lo que sea para llegar al poder, eso si es necesario formar una guerra-dice Aang

Asiento. Podemos esperar cualquier cosa de Azula, eso lo sabemos.

-Será mejor salir a la Nación del Fuego- sugiero

Aang asiente.

Desayunamos los frutos cortados de la cocina, después Aang se va a preparar a Appa mientras que yo me voy a empacar nuestras pocas pertenecías. Un sentimiento de abandonar este lugar después de tres semanas, es casi como decir adiós a mi hogar. Desde qué término la guerra no hemos estado en un lugar tanto tiempo.  
Guardo todo en la bolsa del Reino Tierra que compro mi hermano hace mucho y bajo hacia el jardín.  
-¿Tú crees que ella me diga que si amigo?- logro escuchar a Aang en el establo

Arqueo la ceja confundida

-¿que si qué?- pregunto posando mis brazos en mi cintura

Haciendo que mi novio se giré atento a mi voz y traga saliva.

-¡Katara...! Yo solo... Estaba hablando con Appa y Momo -me dice aterrado

Intento leer su rostro y este parece golpearse por dentro al decir esas palabras.

-¿ya todo listo?- cambia de tema

- Si, ya todo está listo para irnos- digo aun estudiando su rostro

- bien y que esperamos- me sonríe

Mi novio me ayuda a subir a Appa tomado de mi cintura y damos un enorme salto. Momo se posa en mis piernas muy cómodo.

Appa camina a la salida del pequeño establo y Aang acaricia su pelaje.

- ¿listo amigo?- le pregunta

Appa gruñe

- Yip Yip- grita mi novio

Y comenzamos a elevarnos por los cielos, comenzando a dejar atarás el pequeño lugar al que comenzaba a decirle hogar temporal y encaminarnos a la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

**HOLA! Bueno espero que les haya gustado estos dos capítulos por el momento. Tal vez sientan que estoy un tanto fuera de lo normal a cada personaje. He estado estudiando mis propios personajes (de mi NaNoWriMo) que ahora tengo que volverme a plantar en los zapatos del Equipo Avatar. **

**Bueno espero que les guste este ff! tiene muchas sorpresas y ademas de la aparición de uno de mis personajes favoritos: Azula! Nunca he escrito un ff con Azula! creo que ya era hora. No sera una historia fácil para el equipo avatar (solo diré eso) **

**¿Quejas, Comentarios, Sugerencias? **

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir pendientes de mi. Aun doy señales de vida y mi imaginación por Avatar comienza a renacer :) **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	3. La llegada

**III-La llegada **

_Aang_

Las nubes cambian a un tono rosado con el crepúsculo a lo lejos de nosotros, hemos volado todo el día hacia la Nación del Fuego. Debo de admitir que me sorprendió la carta de Zuko y aún más narrándome sobre un posible ataque de Azula. Aunque para ser sincero ya esperaba esto de ella. Por la forma en que salió hacia aquel bosque de los espíritus sin atacar o tan siquiera intentarlo, supuse que algún día regresaría. Appa vuelva tranquilo contra las corrientes de aire y mi novia se encuentra dormida en mi hombro. La cubro con la manta para que te tenga frío.  
Ayer estaba muy nervioso y ella se dio cuenta. Aun no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo proponerle matrimonio.  
La amo demasiado como para llegárselo a proponer en una simple cena donde ante solía ser mi hogar. He pensado en esto desde hace meses, creo que desde antes. Desde la primera vez que la vi he querido estar a su lado por siempre. Y hasta ahora lo hemos estado.

Escucho los ligeros bostezos de mi novia y me encuentro con aquellos ojos de zafiros que brillan como joyas con la luz del crepúsculo. Sonrió al instante.

-Ya casi llegamos cariño…- le digo

Ella asiente tallando su ojo izquierdo.

-No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto en el camino- murmura

Me río.

-No pasó nada interesante, solo agua por todos lados- digo sin importancia

Ella sonríe dulcemente para después darme un dulce beso.

En eso Appa gruñe levemente haciendo que ambos giremos atentos y a unos pocos kilómetros logramos ver el enorme volcán de la capital de la Nación del Fuego. No hemos venido desde el comienzo del verano, cuando Zuko tuvo una fiesta por el día del Nuevo Señor del Fuego, por supuesto que el Avatar Aang y sus amigos estaban presentes. También fue el último día en que vimos a Toph, Sokka y Suki. Me pregunto si Zuko les envió un halcón a ellos.

Volamos por la primera torre de playa de la capital volando directamente al palacio, mi novia sonríe al ver el enorme palacio de nuestro amigo. Appa gruñe levemente y Momo se lanza al vuelo. Comenzamos a descender frente la puerta principal del palacio y observo a una gran cantidad de soldados esperándonos por descender.

Fruño el ceño levemente ante esta bienvenida, y creo que Katara también piensa lo extraño que es esto. Por un segundo pienso que Azula ya ha tomado el trono de alguna forma y ahora la Nación del Fuego vuelve a ser una dictadura.

-¡Nadie tiene permiso de entrar al palacio!- nos grita un soldado con el ceño fruncido

-Soy el Avatar Aang, soy amigo del señor del fuego Zuko- digo con tranquilidad y descendiendo de Appa

-¡El Señor del Fuego Zuko no recibirá a nadie fuera el palacio!- me grita nuevamente

Arqueo la ceja confundido. ¿Por qué nos pidió Zuko en venir?

-Esto es ridículo, el mismo nos envió un mensaje en su halcón- se queja mi novia

-¡Váyanse del palacio o atacamos!- me amenaza

Fruño el ceño comenzando a ponerme en posición de ataque, el soldado frente fuego su mano sin cuestionar sus órdenes, pero una voz nos detiene a ambos.

-Por tu bien espero que no llegues a atacar- murmura Zuko

Me giro atento para ver a mi amigo y este nos observa con claridad desde las escaleras del palacio. Katara desciende de Appa con los brazos cruzados y los soldados se ponen en descanso al verlo.

-El Avatar Aang y su novia siempre serán bienvenidos y bien recibidos en la Nación del Fuego- dice Zuko con firmeza

Y el soldado asiente haciendo una reverencia.

-Vaya recibimiento Zuko…- murmura mi novia en broma – Y eso que tú mismo necesitas nuestra ayuda-

Me río levemente ante el tono de voz de mi novia.

-Lo lamento, pero las cosas se han puesto sospechosas en los últimos días- dice Zuko

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto

El suspira mirando por todo el lugar.

-Será mejor eso comentarlo en privado- se arregla su traje- pero primero… estoy seguro que están hambrientos del viaje-

-Bueno no somos Sokka, pero si- digo

Mi novia asiente levemente.

Zuko sonríe y dos da a ambos un abrazo de salud, lo seguimos por los pasillos del palacio hacia el comedor principal. Se me los principales caminos del palacio de memoria, hemos pasado algo de tiempo aquí que era hora de saberlos.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?- pregunta mi novia

-está bien, ella ni Kiyi parecen asombradas del cambio de la capital- le dice sonriendo levemente- hasta Noren desea pasar tiempo conmigo.

-Eso es bueno Zuko- digo feliz por mi amigo.

-Sí, eso creo…- murmura

No me da tiempo de preguntar sobre su repentino cambio de voz, ya que en eso llegamos al comedor principal. Ursa, Kiyi ,Noren y Mai se encuentran cenando en la larga mesa.

-Creo que llegamos a buena hora…- murmuro haciendo reír a mi novia

-Aang, Katara… que bueno verlos- dice Mai justo al llegar a nosotros.

Algunas veces olvido que Mai se ha "cambiado de bando" como dice Zuko. Siempre le veía detrás de nosotros con Azula, pero después la desafió, eso según lo que me dijo Sokka y Zuko.

-Es bueno verte Mai- dice mi novia.

-Sí, han pasado unos meses- digo

En eso logro ver como la pequeña Kiyi sale corriendo de su silla a nuestra dirección, con una parte de su cara cubierta de chocolate.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunta de inmediato

-Son amigos- dice Zuko con dulzura

Debo de parpadear por un segundo al escuchar su cariño a ella, al igual que mi novia.

-Creo que Kiyi no nos recuerda- dice mi novia

Ella niega con la cabeza

-Soy Aang…- digo saludándola de mano.

Ella me mira curiosa, como si fuese una especie de bufón.

-¿Por qué tienes una flecha en la cabeza?- pregunta curiosa

Y todos se ríen. Incluyéndome.

-Kiyi, él es un maestro aire- dice Ursa llegando a nosotros- Él es el Avatar-

-Así es, es parte de mi cultura llegar una flecha en la cabeza- digo orgulloso de ella

-Es un gusto verlos- dice Ursa

-El gusto es nuestro- dice mi novia por ambos

-Zuko no nos dijiste que vendrían tus amigos- le dice Ursa

El parece relajado pero por dentro noto que busca una excusa.

-Bueno… hemos sido invitados a la fiesta del Nuevo Sol…- digo de inmediato- como estos últimos años-

Zuko sonríe aliviado.

-Por favor… acompáñenos a cenar- dice Noren llegando a un lado de Ursa

Mi novia y yo asentimos.

El banquete de la cena hace que mi estómago gruña al ver los deliciosos frutos que decoran la mesa. Por un momento se escucha un silencio en la sala ante nuestro apetito. Pero entonces Kiyi sale con otra pregunta curiosa:

-¿Y porque tú no tienes una flecha?- le pregunta a Katara

Trago con fuerza el pedazo de mango que se desliza por mi garganta.

-Yo no soy maestra aire, yo soy maestra agua…- dice mi novia – yo vengo del Polo Sur-

-¡¿Del Polo Sur?!- pregunta Kiyi asombrada

-Así es…- dice Katara

Kiyi parece asentir pero otra pregunta aparece en su mente.

-Si tú eres maestra agua y él maestro aire… ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunta aún más curiosa

-Kiyi, cariño… eso no se pregunta- dice Ursa tomándola el hombro

Katara se ríe dulcemente.

-No hay problema…- dice mi novia y le sonríe a Kiyi- Lo conocí porque lo encontré dentro de un bloque de hielo-

Me ruborizo de inmediato.

-¿Un bloque de hielo, dijiste?- pregunta asombrada.

-Si… y después me pidió un paseo en pingüino- dice girándose para mirarme

Paso mi mano por debajo de la mesa y entrelazo mis dedos con los de ella.

-Eso es muy romántico- dice Ursa

Haciendo que ambos nos giremos a mirarla. Zuko roda sus ojos ante la ligera escena de cariño, el mismo me contó aquel día que salí del bloque de hielo él estaba cerca de ahí, listo para capturar al Avatar.

Después de unos minutos tranquilos de la cena un mensajero llega a la sala con una tranquilidad y le entrega a Zuko un pergamino. Él lo lee sin intentar expresar algún diminuto sentimiento. Deseo preguntarle qué ocurre, pero al parecer él ha decidido no contarle nada a su madre.  
Tanto Katara como yo cruzamos miradas con Zuko y este asiente por un segundo, dándonos una señal de lo que ocurre. Estoy seguro de que se trata de otro ataque.

Pasan los minutos y todos parecen terminar su cena, en eso Zuko se levanta con elegancia y sin preocupación.

-Katara, Aang estoy seguro que desean descansar del viaje- nos dice

-La verdad que si- contesta mi novia con cansancio- El viaje fue agotador-

Asiento.

-Pero… yo quería jugar con el Avatar- dice Kiyi bajando la mirada

-Kiyi, Aang y Katara han viajado mucho- le dice Ursa con cariño- Necesitan descansar, tanto como tu cariño-

Ella asiente.

-No te preocupes Kiyi, mañana podremos jugar- le aseguro sonriendo

Y ella asiente feliz.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos despedimos de Ursa, Nore y Mai. Salimos de la sala y seguimos a Zuko directo a la sala de guerra.

-¿Y cuándo planeas decírselo tu madre Zuko?- pregunta Katara

-Cuando esté completamente seguro de que sea mi hermana- nos dice

-Creo que también Ursa tiene el derecho de saberlo ahora…- digo tranquilo- estoy seguro que ella podrá llevarlo bien-

-Lose, pero ella no sabe cómo Azula puede reaccionar- suspira- aún más con el coraje que se carga de ella-

Entramos a la sala de guerra y nos sentamos frente a frente con parece tomar una mirada seria y decisiva, una mirada que a veces he visto y que me asombra al momento de ser el Señor del Fuego.

-Recibí este pergamino dos días antes de enviarles el mensaje…- dice y nos lo da.

Abro el pergamino y descubrimos las palabras: _Hola Zuzu_ escritas con una letra fuerte pero perfecta. Katara fruñe el ceño lentamente ante el menaje y lo toma intentando ver con claridad.

-Fue simple el mensaje pero es como si ella me estuviese viendo en ese momento…. –Zuko traga saliva- Unas horas después comenzaron los ataques a distintas ciudades de la Nación del Fuego-

-Pero, Azula no actúa así… sabemos que ella siempre llega al objetivo- digo intentando tomar sentido- Lo sabemos por todas la veces que nos siguió-

-O la envió para que le temas…- murmura mi novia

-Eso también lo pensé…- dice Zuko

El principal fuerte de Azula es el temor, antes de que comenzara a volverse loca eso la hacía muy fácil de llegar a nosotros. Bueno menos a mi novia. Katara tomo una rabia hacia a Azula pero no tan letal como ella.

-¿Sabes algo del grupo que atacan a los pueblos?- pregunto

-Hasta el momento he sabido de tres hombres que solían ser parte de un grupo de fuerza privada de mi padre- dice Zuko bajando la mirada- y hasta el momento han atacado los pueblos de Shi Ji, Hing Wa, la isla Kirachi y ahora Hira'a-

-Si ellos son de un grupo de Ozai por supuesto que tomaran en contra del actual Señor del Fuego- dice mi novia – y apoyarían a Azula-

Zuko asiente.

-Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba- digo observando el mapa de la Nación del Fuego que hay entre nosotros

Y es la verdad, no pensé que fuese un grupo de Ozai. Estoy seguro que todavía hay algunos fieles a él pero nunca creí que intentaran tomar nuevamente toda la Nación del Fuego.

-Por ahora mis soldados tienes permiso de atacar a cualquier rebelde que intente atacar los pueblos- dice Zuko frunciendo el ceño

-pero ¿eso no los haría enfadar más?- pregunta Katara

Zuko arquea la ceja.

-Ellos están enojados Zuko y si tú mismo atacas, ellos se enfadaran más…- murmura Katara

Puede que ella tenga razón. Usualmente aquellos hombres de altos cargos militares siempre estaban furiosos y con sed de conquista. Zhao fue un ejemplo.

-¿Entonces que sugieres Katara? ¿Qué lleguen y tomen el control?- dice Zuko un tanto molesto.

Fruño el ceño ante el tono de voz que le habla a mi novia y Zuko parece darse cuenta.

-No… lo que sugiero es que necesitas un buen plan de ataque- dice mi novia – Sokka es aquí el único quien puede ayudarte-

Sonrió levemente.

-¿en dónde se encuentra Sokka? – pregunta Zuko

-En la Isla Kyoshi- digo

Zuko asiente.

-Bien… y creo que necesitaremos una fuerza extra si queremos detener a Azula- dice Zuko sonriendo – Enviare por Toph y Sokka mañana temprano-

-Creo que sería lo mejor- sonrío

-No te preocupes Zuko, detendremos a Azula. Te lo prometemos- dice Katara tomando del hombro de mi amigo

Asiento ante las palabras de mi novia. Ambos apoyaremos y protegeremos a Zuko y su familia.

Salimos de la sala de guerra directos a nuestras habitaciones, el pasillo de las recamaras de invitados en el camino que más conocemos. Zuko se ha quedado más tiempo en la sala de guerra pensando en una posible solución al problema. Pude ver lo aterrado que estaba al ver el mensaje de Azula, el miedo debajo de ahora muy bien practicada mirada sin sentimientos y debo ser sincero conmigo mismo, también tengo miedo.

Miedo por no solo obervar como los pueblos arden bajo las llamas azules de Azula, sino porque estoy seguro que ella misma se encargara del dolor de cada uno de los que estamos en el palacio. Por Ursa, por Zuko incluso por Kiyi.

Nos detenemos y siento como mi novia me toma de las manos.

-¿Aang?- me llama

Levanto mi mirada a ella y ella me sonríe levemente.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando…-

-Lose cariño- se acerca más a mí.- Tu y Zuko tienen que relajarse un poco para pensar con claridad…En ese estado no llegaran a nada-

Asiento.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón de todo?- le pregunto

-Simplemente la tengo- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonrió ante su broma y la tomo de la cintura. Dejándome apreciar aquellos ojos tan dulces y potentes. Noto como ella se muerde el labio haciéndome desear besarla ya, y lo hago.

El deseo de dormir con ella se hace presente pero lo aparto de inmediato en mi cabeza. Aquella noche en el templo no deseaba rechazarla pero la verdad es que no me gustaría faltarle el respeto. No nos hemos ni siquiera comprometido como para ya exigirla mía. Además de que su padre y Sokka me asesinarían si antes no nos casamos.

Me aparto lentamente de sus labios deseando no hacerlo, pero la falta de oxígeno se hace presente en ambos.

-Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo…- me susurra muy cerca

-te lo prometo- no lo dudo

Ella sonríe dulcemente.

-Buenas noches- dice comenzando a apartarse de mi hacia la puerta de su habitación

Me acerco después a ella y le doy un último beso apoyándonos en la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenas noches cariño…- le susurro

Me aparto de ella con delicadeza y voy directo a mi habitación. La noche es tranquila y serena como ninguna otra. Yue brilla en lo alto del cielo con todo su esplendor. Ella misma me ha pedido en nunca separarme de ella. Y no lo haré. Nunca lo haría.

Podría ser una señal, pedirle en estos próximos días matrimonio.

* * *

**HOLA! Feliz domingo a todos! ahora si la historia tomo riendas! Y que dulce de Aang buscando el momento perfecto para proponerle matrimonio a Katara. Pero bueno esto lo verán después. **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias,Quejas? **

**Tal vez este tardando cada tres dias en subir ya que como son las ultimas semana de escuela! ya se imaginaran los exámenes y trabajos que tengo! pero no los dejare atrás chicos. Ademas de que aun sigo trabajando con mi propia historia y de igual otra idea muy fantasiosa ( dirigida más a niños pero también a adolescentes) bueno luego daré detalles! Por ahora espero que les haya gustado este ff! **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	4. Inseguro

**IV- Inseguro. **

_Katara_

La mañana se va lenta, no hemos recibido noticias de algún otro levantamiento pero si hemos recibido noticias de mi hermano y Toph, ambos ya se encuentran en un barco de la Nación del Fuego directos a la capital.  
Salgo de mi habitación aseada y vestida con mi típica ropa de la tribu agua, me voy directa a la habitación de mi novio. Entro sin tocar y con cuidado sin hacer un solo ruido, encuentro a mi novio saliendo de la ducha, tan solo su toalla cubre su parte baja del cuerpo y su torso me ve aun húmedo. Me ruborizo como idiota.

- K-Katara...- dice Aang al verme ruborizándose.

-Lo siento...- digo girándome para no verlo- Creí que ya estabas listo-

Escucho su risa, pero no logro darme el lujo de girar y mirarlo. No porque no pueda o que no lo desee, sino por pena.

-Me quede dormido por otra hora- dice en broma

Tarda tan solo unos minutos y Aang cambiaba frente a mí. Lo encuentro con su típico pantalón café, pero sin su toga.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- me pregunta acercándose a mi

Mi corazón comienza a palpitar tan rápido y mis mejillas se calientan, como toda una tonta.

-Bien...- murmuro

Doy unos pasos más hacia él, hasta el punto de que mi vestido comienza a empaparse de las gotas que descienden. Y lo beso sin más. No un beso dulce como usualmente le doy, sino uno más apasionado. Aang parece gustarle aquella sensación tanto como a mí, mis manos caminan para su cuello mientras que las suyas caminan a mi cintura tomándome con fuerza. Él no se detiene, lo cual es extraño viniendo de Aang, siempre me detiene cuando el mismo sabe el camino al que quiero llegar.  
Nuestros besos son dulces pero desgarradores, siento como sus manos se ponen en mis piernas y carga de mí, sosteniéndome del trasero, no me interesa a donde vayamos, mi mente solo está en él.  
Comienzo a sentir la suave seda de su cama reposando en mi espalda y los besos caminan por mi cuello haciéndome gemir levemente. Siento como mi vestido comienza a deshacerse lentamente pero en vez de cubrirme lo ayudo a quitármelo de una vez por todas; lo beso con tanto amor y pasión, aquellos ojos se clavan en mí y les sonrió dulcemente provocando que me bese nuevamente. Entre besos mis manos caminan en dirección a su pantalón y comienzo a quitar lo con delicadeza. Ambos nos sentimos tan unidos, tan deseosos que ni siquiera escuchamos el ruido de la puerta abrir, y tan solo escuchamos como alguien se aclara la garganta con fuerza haciéndonos detener de inmediato.

Giramos atentos al sonido, pero tan solo logramos ver la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

-Oh no...- susurra mi novio

Mi primer pensamiento al ver aquella puerta cerrada es: Que no haya sido mi hermano. Aunque usualmente no me interesa lo que mi hermano opine de mi relación, no me gustaría que supiera de nuestra vida privada. Tanto como yo no me intereso de la suya con Suki.

-No es justo- mascullo

Haciendo que mi novio se giré para mirarme

-¿Que no es justo?- me pregunta despreocupado

- De que por fin pudimos haber hecho el amor y nos interrumpen- digo cruzándome de brazos

Él se ríe ruborizado.

-Debo de serte sincero, no tenía intensión de detenerme- me susurra

Ruedo mis ojos del enojo ante aquella oportunidad desperdiciada. Aang simplemente se ríe y me besa.

-Vamos, quien haya sido ha venido por nosotros- me dice mi novio ayudándome a levantarme de la cama

- Dirás, por ti...- digo- no es mi habitación-

Aang se encoge de hombros.

Me vuelvo a vestir con rapidez y ambos salimos en silencio de la habitación hacia el comedor principal.

- Buenos días Avatar Aang y Katara- nos saluda Ursa

-buenos días- contestamos al unísono

En eso encontramos a Zuko entrando a la habitación y dándole un beso a Mai, con una mirada cansada y de preocupación. Ursa lo mira pero no comenta nada, simplemente le da los buenos días.  
Nos sentamos juntos en la enorme mesa del comedor y me pongo a comer rebañadas de tartas, al igual que mi novio.

-Hola Aang y Katara- saluda Kiyi al llegar a su silla corriendo delante de Noren.

-buenos días Kiyi- le saluda Aang

Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja. Es dulce ver aquella cara de felicidad todos los días. Ahora entiendo a Zuko porque su desesperación de protegerlos, ellos ahora son su familia. Una verdadera familia.

-He recibido un pergamino de Sokka- comenta Zuko- tal vez estarán llegando en pocas horas.

Asiento. Hace tres días Zuko envió por Sokka y Toph, lo cual me alegra un poco volver a ver a mi hermano, aunque literalmente estábamos cerca ni uno, ni el otro interrumpíamos nuestras vidas.

-Estoy seguro que te encantara Sokka, Kiyi- dice Aang a la niña- te hará reír todo el tiempo-

-por desgracia eso es cierto- dice Zuko rodando sus ojos.

Me río levemente

-oh vamos Zuko, tú también llegas a reírte de él- le dice mi novio

-dime una vez...- murmura Zuko

Aang se queda un tiempo pensando, pero tanto el como yo no recordamos ningún momento.

- creo que ningún momento- murmura Ursa

Asiento.

Una sirvienta del palacio entra a la habitación y se camina en dirección a Ursa.

- su vestido para la ceremonia está listo- le dice inclinándose levemente

- muy bien- sonríe con dulzura- Kiyi vamos a probarnos los vestidos-

-Pero creo que hoy jugaría con Aang y Katara- le pide con tristeza

-Podemos jugar más tarde- le dice mi novio

Y la niña asiente sonriendo, saliendo de si silla hacia su madre

- Que tengan una buena mañana- nos desea Ursa

Ambos asentimos

- Creo que ya la han tenido- murmura Zuko en voz baja

Haciendo que mis mejillas se calienten. Fue Zuko quien nos vio. Me giro lentamente para ver a mi novio y él también se encuentra con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Zuko hace su mejor esfuerzo para no tirarse a carcajadas.

Terminamos el desayuno y acompaño a Mai al salón de costura donde también me tomarán mis medidas para el festival. Mientras que Aang y Zuko hablan sobre posibles planes para detener a Azula, claro sin mí. Lo que me enoja.

He convivido mucho con Zuko, pero jamás he tenido un tiempo con Mai. No creo que ella sea de tener unos momentos de chicas, como intente convencer a Toph.

- ¿Cómo están los templos aire?- me pregunta rompiendo el silencio

-Muy hermosos- digo intentando en no sonar tan dramática- hemos trabajado en ellos-

-han estado mucho tiempo Aang y tu juntos ¿no?- me dice - tu sabes después de la guerra

- creo que igual que tú y Zuko-

Sonríe levemente

Entramos a la habitación y observamos las hermosas telas de rojo vivo y dorado decorando todo el lugar, intento no emocionarme ya que Mai no se encuentra emocionada.

-Le he pedido a Shie en hacerte un vestido para la ocasión- me dice Mai

Sonrió levemente pero apostando por los gustos de Mai, creo que terminara un vestido todo oscuro. Asiento.

Las mujeres encargadas de los vestidos llegan a la habitación con los nuestros terminados. Observo el mío, el color dorado desciende como cascada al final de él; el vestido parece estar sostenido de un hermoso collar dorado, voy directa a probarme mi vestido y me observo en el espejo, la tela se une muy bien a mi cuerpo y el collar que se abrocha desde el cuello me da un aire de madurez. Suelto mi melena, observándome claramente en el enorme espejo de la habitación.

- Se ve hermosa...- escucho a una de las modistas

- Muchas gracias- sonrió- es un hermoso vestido-

Detrás de mí logro ver el reflejo de Mai saliendo con su vestido, un vestido digno de la realeza. El color dorado se mezcla con el rojo y los encajes. Tan hermoso y tan suave con su pálida piel. Nunca había visto a Mai tan hermosa.

Me pregunto si ella ya ha pensado en el momento en que se convierta Señora del Fuego.

-Te ves hermosa Mai- le digo

-Ah… Gracias- dice como si nada- tú también te ves hermosa-

Sonrió levemente.

- Si no fuesen por esos familiares ojos azules, ya me presentaría ante ustedes chicas- escucho una voz masculina

Me giro de inmediato al reconocerla y encontró a mi hermano cruzado de bazos observando nos en le puerta de la habitación.

-¡Sokka!- grito y corro hacia él.

Mi hermano me abraza con fuerza y logro impregnarme con su aroma.

-¡Vaya Katara, creí que te encontraría rapada o con una flecha!- dice algo asombrado

Arqueo la ceja

-Tú sabes como ahora te la vives en los templos...-

Lo golpeo en el brazo derecho.

-¡Ouch!-

- Muy gracioso, en vez de que me preguntes ¿si he estado bien?-

El resopla.

- Por dispuesto que estas bien, Aang no es idiota como para que te pase algo-me dice

Sonrió.

-¿dónde está Toph?- pregunto mirando a mi alrededor

-Lose, sé que me extrañas reina del azúcar- dice Toph llegando a la puerta

Corro y la abrazo.

- Si, si mucho cariño...- masculla intentando abrazarme

- Oh, Señora del Fuego- le dice Sokka a Mai.

Abro mis ojos como plato ante el apodo. No estoy seguro de lo que Sokka sabe de ellos, pero Mai simplemente sonríe.

-no soy señora del fuego, pero es bueno verlos- le dice

Sokka le sonríe.

-¿dónde es la fiesta?- pregunta con aire de abandono

-¿Fiesta?- pregunta Toph

- La celebración del Nuevo Sol, es en pocos días- digo

-Genial- sonríe Toph

-Oh si, tendrán que ver mis nuevos pasos de baile que aprendí- dice mi hermano.

Ruedo mis ojos.

- Hablando de pasos de baile ¿Y pies ligeros?- pregunta Toph

- Están en la sala de guerra- digo y me giro para mirar a Mai.

-Hay muchas cosas que tiene que saber…- dice Mai dando un aire de peligro

-Bueno sea lo que sea queremos saberlo…- dice Toph cruzándose de brazos

-¡Sí! Hemos enfrentado a Azula antes- dice Sokka con aire de orgullo – podremos con ella-

Me giro para mirar a las modistas de la habitación pero ellas ya no se encuentran, no estoy seguro si sea seguro hablar de Azula en este lugar. No por el peligro de quien nos escuche sino por el pánico.

-Sokka tenemos que ser cuidadosos al hablar de Azula- sugiero

-Oh diablos…- se queja- otra vez ¿Cómo el señor del fuego?-

Asiento.

-Muchos no saben sobre los ataques y mucho menos Ursa- le advierto

Sokka abre sus ojos y asiente seriamente

-Bueno no diremos ni una sola palabra que la demente hermana de Zuko anda suelta- dice Toph – pero tenemos que estar preparados, conociéndola-

Asiento.

Me cambio de vestuario dando las gracias a las modistas y sigo a Toph, Sokka y Mai al jardín trasero del palacio. Donde encuentro a Aang jugando con un poco de agua control con Kiyi.

Sonrió ante la escena.

Siempre he visto a Aang tan dulce con otras personas y más con niños pequeños.

Serias un buen padre, pienso. Y en eso parpadeo confundida ante el pensamiento.

-¡Ja! ¡El agua no se compara con la tierra!- grita Toph con fuerza

Haciendo girar a Aang, mientras que yo ruedo mis ojos ante su comentario. El agua es el mejor elemento.

-¡Toph, Sokka!- grita Aang caminando hacia nosotros.

-¡Oh tanto tiempo calvito!- dice Sokka tomándolo del cuello y frotando su cabeza

Me rio ante el apodo.

Aang logra zafarse de Sokka y abraza a Toph, ella se deja abrazar levemente.

-¡Es bueno sentirte pies ligeros!- dice Toph y lo golpea en el brazo

-Si… lo mismo digo- dice mi novio frotándose el brazo

Zuko llega con elegancia hacia nosotros y Sokka se tira a él para abrazarlo.

-Es bueno verte Señor del Bobo Control- le dice

Zuko rueda sus ojos.

-Señor calor- le digo Toph golpeándolo en el brazo

-Maestra suciedad- le dice

Y tanto Sokka como Aang se carcajean. Veo como Ursa y Noren se acercan a nosotros tomados de la mano.

-Chicos les presento a mi madre, Ursa y su esposo Noren- dice Zuko

-Oh, es un placer conocerlos- dice mi hermano- Soy Sokka, guerrero de la tribu del agua del sur-

-Y yo soy Toph, la mejor maestra tierra del mundo- dice Toph con aire de orgullo

-Un placer conocerlos- dice Noren

-Zuko nos ha hablado de ustedes…- dice Ursa con amabilidad

-¿En serio?- dice mi hermano asombrado- Aw Zuko ha hablado de sus amigos-

Zuko rueda sus ojos con fastidio.

-Espero que les agrade la capital en estos días de festividad- dice Ursa

Tanto Toph como Sokka asienten.

-Por supuesto que lo disfrutaremos…- dice Sokka- como la comida-

Me rio al igual que mi novio.

-Y hablando la comida ¿a qué hora será la cena?- murmura mi hermano

Zuko rueda sus ojos

-Puedo pedir un banquete solo para ustedes dos- dice Zuko

-Me parece perfecto…- dice Toph sonriendo

-Si por favor, estoy hambriento- grita mi hermano tocando sus estomago con fuerza.

-Sokka, tu siempre tienes hambre- dice mi novio

Nos reímos.

Zuko camina en dirección al pasillo donde dos sirvientes se encuentran pendientes de cualquier pedido de su Señor del Fuego, noto la mirada profunda de uno, mientras que el otro camina con naturalidad hacia nosotros. Mi mirada no cambia de los sirvientes, noto como uno de ellos levanta la mirada hacia el techo del palacio y un calor comienza a sentirse cerca de mí.

-¡Zuko!- grito con fuerza advirtiendo a mi amigo.

El calor de una llama de fuego pasa por mi brazo y aquel sirviente se quita el uniforme lanzando bolas de fuego hacia su Señor del Fuego. Traidores. Los gritos de Ursa y Kiyi se escuchan por el lugar. Caigo de rodillas ante el dolor del mi brazo quemado, observo como Aang se gira lanzando una onda de aire hacia al hombre del techo.  
Toph lanza dos enormes rocas hacia aquellos sirvientes y estos las esquivan con facilidad. Zuko lanza una onda de fuego golpeando a uno de los sirvientes.

Siento los brazos de mi hermano rodearme mi cintura y el dolor de mi brazo se siente casi vivo, me han quemado seriamente la piel.

-¡Katara…!- escucho la voz de mi novio

Levanto la mirada y encuentro a Mai lanzando sus dagas a otros cinco traidores que saltan del techo ayudando a Ursa, Kiyi y Noren salir del jardín.

-¡Estoy bien!- digo ignorando el dolor

Aang lanza dos ventiscas de aire regresando a otros dos rebeldes por donde vienen. Siento un calor próximo a mí y hago un rápido movimiento esquivando la flama y lanzo un chorro de agua a un hombre de mediana edad a pocos pasos de mí. Este cae de rodillas, haciendo que Toph lo hunda hasta el cuello con su tierra control.

-¿Quiénes son?- escucho preguntar a mi hermano.

-Rebeldes- digo atenta a mí alrededor

-Creí que no llegarían a atacar la capital-

-Ni nosotros-

-¡Sokka ve a ayudar a Mai!- escucho a Zuko

Mi hermano asiente decidido y sale el jardín en busca de nuestra amiga y la familia de Zuko. Toph comienza a vibrar el suelo provocando que dos rebeldes tropiecen antes de acercarse a nosotras y los congelo completamente. Tan solo once rebeldes nos han atacado esta noche, todos ellos vistiendo el uniforme del palacio. ¿Cómo pudieron escabullirse tan rápido? ¿Cómo lograron llegar hasta aquí?

-Katara- me llama mi novio preocupado- ¿estás bien cariño?-

Bajo la mirada observando mi brazo y gruño levemente ante el dolor que regresa.

-Estaré bien- le digo sonriendo

Pero él no parece convencido. Observo como Zuko se levanta y toma de la playera a uno de los rebeldes que se encuentra quemado levemente por sus llamas.

-¡¿Quién te envió?!- le grita con rabia

El hombre no dice nada. Simplemente le sonríe vengativamente

-Si no contestas lo lamentaras- le advierte comenzando a encender su mano en fuego

El hombre no habla

-¡date por muerto!- grita alzando su mano

-¡Zuko!- interviene mi novio

Este se gira para observarlo con enojo.

-¡¿Qué?!- le grita

-tienes que tranquilizarte, la violencia no resolverá nada…-le pide tranquilo

-¡¿tranquilizarme?!- gruñe- Han atacado mi palacio, por poco atacan a mi madre, han quemado a tu novia. Tú también deberías de estar enfadado-

-Lo estoy- dice Aang alzando la voz – pero no matare a este hombre -

-Zuko…por favor- digo calmándolo

Este deja caer al hombre con fuerza y se comienza a reír como loco, provocando que Zuko lo golpe con fuerza en el rostro. Me quedo quieta ante la escena de mi amigo, al igual que mi novio pero él toma del brazo de Zuko antes de que provoque otra cosa.

-No necesite ver, para sentir la fuerza del golpe- murmura Toph asombrada

Ruedo mis ojos.

-Toph... esto es serio- digo

-¿Quieres seriedad?... bien- dice y camina hacia el hombre

-¡Dime todo lo que sepas o ahora si lo manteras!- die grita con autoridad – Y créeme, sabré si mientes-

El hombre se ríe con fuerza haciendo molestar a mi amiga.

-Es hora de que este Señor del Fuego caiga de una vez por todas y venga uno digno al trono- dice de la nada

Escucho los pasos de los soldados reales corriendo a toda prisa por el pasillo. Zuko parece más calmado cuando llegan pero su mirada hacia el hombre no cambia.

-¡llévenselos!- ordena con furia- ¡Que no vean la luz del día si es necesario!-

El hombre se deja tomar por los guardias sin quitar la mirada a Zuko.

-Sé que tiene miedo Señor del Fuego… puedo verlo en sus ojos-le canta

Zuko pone sus manos en puño que por un segundo temo que se queden sin circulación. Siento la mano de Aang tomando mi cintura y me giro para mirarlo con claridad.

-Será mejor que vayas a que te curen ese brazo cariño…- me pide

-Yo me lo curo- le recuerdo

Tomo un poco de agua del lago y la aplico a mi brazo quemado, gimo levemente ante el dolor fresco con la herida pero después de unos segundos desaparece, dándome un alivio.

-Si esos rebeldes se introdujeron en el palacio de incognito, tal vez todavía hay más de ellos- dice Zuko

-¿pero cómo estarás seguro de quienes sean?- pregunta mi novio

-No estoy seguro. Pero ahora tengan cuidado por los pasillo- nos susurra- no podemos confiar en otros-

Él tiene razón. No sabemos quiénes pueden estar detrás del uniforme real. Y de la nada el palacio se convirtió en un lugar inseguro.

* * *

**HOLA! espero que les guste este capitulo! no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes! El frío me puede alentar pero no para escribir. jajaja! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	5. Frente a Frente

_Espero que me haya quedado este lado Sokka. :) _

* * *

**V. Frente a Frente **

_Sokka_

El silencio en la sala de guerra parece asfixiante, hombres de distintos cargos de la Nación del Fuego se encuentran a mí alrededor, al igual que Aang. Nunca creí estar en la misma junta que aquellos idiotas que comenzaron la guerra. Aang mira para cualquier lado de la sala ignorando la plática de unos pocos hombres; debo de ser sincero, aún no logró confiar en estas personas. Siempre las he visto como los villanos de la historia, pero ahora son nuestros aliados.

-Caballeros- escucho a Zuko entrando a la sala

Todos se levantan y me levanto unos segundos después. Tanto respeto para la flama.

-Esta junta tiene como fin idear plan para detener a los grupos rebeldes que han atacado constantemente- dice Zuko seriamente- he pedido la ayuda de mi amigo y aliado en guerra, Sokka de la tribu agua del sur-

Los hombres se giran observándome, sonrió levemente saludando con la mano. Un hombre de barba blanca me arquea la ceja.

-Necesitamos ser inteligentes y precisos para detener los ataques antes de que lleguen a problemas mayores- dice mi amigo

-Estoy seguro que el problema debe enfrentarse frente a frente mi Señor del Fuego, tener una estrategia sería útil pero tal vez no precisa- dice el hombre de barba

-Sokka ha ideado cualquier plan de invasión, al igual que planes de escape- le dice Zuko

-Bueno la invasión del día del eclipse no se podría tomar exitosa- murmura otro

Arqueo la ceja. Tal vez no fue exitosa, pero llegamos tan lejos como nunca nadie había podido en los cien años de guerra.

-Bueno, tal vez para ustedes fue fallido pero para nosotros fue como una victoria- le digo

El hombre frunce el ceño, mientras que yo sonrió con seguridad.

-¿Cómo podremos confiar en él?- exige otro

- Porque somos amigos, además nosotros como ustedes deseamos detener a la demente de Azula- digo poniendo atención en mi última frase.

Aang se ríe levemente.

-Sokka que tienes en mente- comienza Zuko

-No sabemos aún nada de ellos, tan solo que se han introducido al palacio sin ser detectados- hago una pausa para pensar en las probabilidades- bueno, que tal si les damos una cucharada de su propia medicina-

-¿A qué te refieres Sokka?- pregunta Aang curioso

- Ha que nosotros también enviemos un espía-digo - alguien que sea capaz de conocer sus estrategias pero que tenga calma para que sea descubierto-

-Hemos enviado espías antes, eso será sencillo- dice un soldado

- Sí, pero no debería ser cualquier persona...- les digo - tiene que ser una persona que ya haya tenido su confianza antes o que al menos piense como ellos-

Tanto Zuko como Aang se quedan pensando en la persona. Observo a Zuko y la persona ideal aparece en mi mente.

- Alguien como Mai- digo

Zuko pone los ojos como plato y se cruza de brazos

-¡Olvídalo Sokka!- me gruñe - tú mismo viste como Azula estaba a punto de lanzarle un rayo a Mai –

- Mai conoce los puntos de Azula, tal vez más que nadie- le digo

-¡No!- me grita - no expondré a Mai en esto-

-Sokka, Zuko tiene razón... Azula podría hacerle algo terrible- dice Aang

Asiento ante la estúpida idea que di.

- buscaremos a alguien preparado para el plan- me dice el hombre de barba

Asiento bajando la mirada

Unas horas más tarde la junta termina y camino junto con los chicos hacia una sala privada del Señor del Fuego. La sala es espaciosa y no tiene ni una sola ventana.

-Sokka repíteme ¿porque diablos pensaste en Mai?- me vuelve a gruñir mi amigo

Trago saliva. Genial, sigue enojado por aquella estúpida idea, bueno Zuko por todo se enoja.

- Oh vamos Zuko eso solo fue una estúpida idea...- le digo

-No. Necesito que la digas- me dice

Suspiro dejando salir el pensamiento. Me matara por esto.

- Mai fue amiga de Azula, aunque La Haya traicionado Mai parece perfecta para infiltrarse en ese lazo...-digo sentándose en sillón- además de que sus padre apoyan al Señor del Fuego Ozai-

-Pero Mai se enfrentó a Azula, ustedes mismos lo dijeron- murmura Aang

Asiento. Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día que sacaría mi padre de la roca hirviente. Mai nos ayudó para pide salir, bueno ayudo a Zuko. Pero aun así se enfrentó a Azula para salvarlo.

-Te dije que era una estupidez- le digo

Zuko baja la mirada, el mismo gesto que hizo en las últimas dos horas de la junta.  
Observo en la mesa una botella de licor fino y unos vasos ordenados en cada esquina de la mesa. Aang parece atento a la mirada perdida de Zuko, es el momento perfecto para servirme una gran copa.

-El general Shen encontrara a un soldado perfecto para este plan, Zuko- dice Aang tranquilo- no es necesario darle vuelta al asunto-

Zuko niega con la cabeza

- Aunque suene tonto, si es necesario- murmura Zuko

Lleno mi vaso hasta la mitad y comienzo a tomar leves sorbos del fuerte licor. Debo admitirlo este es el mejor licor que he probado.

-¿Porque lo dices?- escucho a Aang

-Porque Sokka tiene razón. Mai es la más indicada para esto- dice Zuko

Escupo el licor de mi boca y en eso mis amigos se gira curiosos de mí y de mi bebida.

-¡Zuko ya te lo dije fue un mal plan!- le digo levantándome

-No, no lo es... Es perfecto- me dice

-Pero Zuko, no puedes poner a tu novia en medio de esto- le dice Aang

-Ya está en medio de esto.- nos dice aclarándose la garganta- desde día que desafío a Azula-

Parpadeo perplejo.

-Zuko creo que necesitas pensarlo bien... Y creo que debes que pensar esto primero: es tu novia. La persona que más amas- le digo - no puedes pedirle que salte a un estanque de serpientes por una tonta idea-

Zuko niega con la cabeza

- no así, primero hablare con ella- nos dice

- pero...- murmura Aang

-¡ya tome una decisión!- nos grita

Haciendo que Aang frunce el ceño. Estoy con mi calvo amigo, creo que Zuko está perdiendo la cordura con estos ataques.

-Porque mejor no van a la cena- dice Zuko más calmado- los alcanzare en un momento-

Deseo decirle que está cometiendo una estupidez, que no solo Mai terminara dándole una seria cachetada cuando mencione el nombre de "Azula" o "Vuelve a ser amiga de Azula". Yo no podría. Yo no mandaría a Suki si ella estuviese en esta situación, aunque ella puede defenderse perfectamente, no soy idiota.

Suki. No puedo creer que hace tres estuve cómodamente en la Isla Kyoshi, gozando de unos momentos tranquilos con mi novia y claro entrenamiento. Pase dos años en mi hogar después de que termino la guerra, deseaba al menos volver a ver a Gran-Gran y mi padre, a casi toda mi familia reunida, pero Katara había tomado la decisión de ir con Aang. Tanto a mi padre como a mí nos sorprendió por un segundo, pero era más que obvio. Aunque no me gusta aceptarlo pero a veces actúan como una pareja casada.

-¿Crees que Zuko no está volviéndose… tu sabes…. loco?- le pregunto a Aang

-Creí que era el único que lo pensaba…- murmura mi amigo.

-Por favor, yo no enviaría a Suki tras Azula aunque el mundo dependiera de ello- le digo

-Ni yo a Katara, aunque es capaz de vencerla con facilidad… ni siquiera lo pensaría- me dice con un tono muy sincero

Sonrió. Sí, estoy seguro que jamás lo permitiría. Esta parejita de tórtolos son más cuidadosos el uno de otro que ninguna otra persona. Escucho como Aang se aclara la garganta con fuerza y arqueo la ceja. Él se detiene.

-Sokka… necesito decirte algo- dice mi amigo con un tono de voz débil

¿Por qué comienza con esa frase? ¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no sé?

-¿Qué ocurre?- logro decir

-Bueno… quiero hablarte de mí relación con tu hermana- traga saliva

Usualmente diría que no me interesa lo que estos tórtolos hacen cuando nadie está cerca, simplemente no quiero ni pensarlo. Pero su tono de voz y su leve inquietud me llaman mi atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto

El suspira tomando fuerza

-Bueno. Katara y yo hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, tú mismo sabes que la amo Sokka, bueno… ya que no he podido hablar con tu padre en estos años y tú eres su hermano mayor…- suspira

-Ajam…- me traga la curiosidad pero me cruzo de brazos

Aang me mira los brazos como si cualquier palabra mala que saliera le lanzara un puñetazo.

-Quiero pedirte tu permiso y de tu padre para casarme con Katara…- lo suelta

Parpadeo perplejo. Esto no me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué?- susurro levemente

-Quiero casarme con Katara, Sokka. Amo a tu hermana. Y la verdad es que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con ella- me dice

-Ugh…- hago una mueca

El rueda sus ojos ante mi broma

-C-Casamiento…- digo aun sorprendido- ¿Quiénes más lo saben? –

-Eres el único- me dice

-¿Ni Zuko?- pregunto

El niega con la cabeza

-No quiero molestarlo ahora con todos los problemas que tiene…-

Asiento. Y aun me quedo pensando en las palabras que han salido de su boca, Casamiento. Mi hermana se casara con el Avatar. Vaya eso sí que es lo mejor de este año o del próximo. Levanto la mirada y noto la angustia de Aang frente a mí.

-¿Y bien?- me pregunta -¿Si me das el permiso?-

Me río. Sí, no debería reírme en esta situación tan tímida para mi amigo pero la risa me ha ganado. Por supuesto que aprobaría que Aang se casara con mi hermana, digo dejando aparte que él es el Avatar, Aang siempre ha sido muy atento con ella. Además de que la cuida aún más que su vida. Creo que no hay mejor persona como Aang para que tome a mi hermana en matrimonio.

-Por supuesto Aang. Siempre he deseado lo mejor para mi hermana, y en el caso de algún compañero de por vida tu eres él correcto- le digo

Este sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias Sokka- me dice dándome un gran abrazo

Por un segundo temo que me haya roto todos los huesos de mi espalda. No puedo creer la felicidad de este chico, en serio que si ha pensado en esto.

-Pero ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo?- le pregunto

-Yo creo que después de que esto termine…- me dice

Asiento.

-He estado pensando en hacerle un collar de compromiso pero…- se detiene

Sonrió levemente ante la idea.

-No quiero que Katara tenga que decidir en usar el collar de su madre o el mío- me dice

Diablos, este chico sí que se lo ha pensado mucho. Pero tiene razón, mi hermana no podría dejar el collar de nuestra madre aun si Aang le diera uno de joyas preciosas.

-Bueno, tienes algo de tiempo para pensar como proponérselo… "hermano"- digo cantando mi última frase

Él se ríe levemente.

-Pero ni una palabra de nada, hasta el día en que se lo proponga- me pide

-Soy una tumba- digo golpeando mi pecho.

El asiente.

Regresamos al comedor principal donde casi todos nuestros amigos se encuentran presentes, mi sonrisa parece crecer más cuando veo a lo lejos a mi hermana comiendo y platicando con Kiyi. Por primera vez mi atención no está en la comida de la mesa sino en mi hermana y Aang. Me siento y tomo un gran trozo de carne sin dejar de mirarlos.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- pregunta Kiyi

Parpadeo dándome cuenta de la pequeña niña y de mi hermana arqueándome la ceja, como si fuese un demente, mientras que Aang me mira con ojos un tanto saltones.

-Por nada…- digo volviendo a poner mi atención a la carne

Escucho como Aang suspira levemente.

-¿Dónde está Zuko?- pregunta Kiyi- creí que cenaría conmigo-

-Estoy segura que Zuko está en camino- le asegura mi hermana

Pero su mirada cambia rápidamente hacia Ursa que se encuentra a dos asientos de mí. La dulce mujer baja la mirada con preocupación de su hijo y en eso escucho fuertes pasos por los pasillos del palacio haciéndolos levantar curiosos a Toph y a mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto a Toph

Mi amiga frunce el ceño con fuerza y en eso alza una gran pared de piedra en la puerta principal del comedor.

-¡Toph que ocurre!- le grito

-¡Es un ataque!- me grita- siento fuertes pisadas en los pasillos-

-Toph tiene razón…- dice Aang levándose rápidamente hacia la pared de roca como Toph – Katara, Sokka cuiden a Ursa, Kiyi y Noren.

-¡Espera!- dice Ursa asustada- ¡Zuko está afuera!-

Me giro rápidamente hacia Aang quien parece tener la cara pálida, son maestros fuego sí, pero ya nos hemos enfrentado a ellos.

-Aang… vamos por Zuko- le digo

-¿Qué?- pregunta Katara confundida

-Toph intenta poner toda la resistencia que puedas, Katara puedes usar el agua del comedor para protegerlos… Zuko está solo afuera- le digo

Mi hermana nos mira tanto a Aang como a mí, pero su mirada cambia a Ursa quien parece tener lágrimas bajando levemente por sus mejillas.

-tengan cuidado…- nos dice y corre directamente a Aang

Este la abraza con fuerza y la besa. Ugh.

-Toph tu…- digo

-¡No necesito que me lo digas! ¡Nadie entrara a este lugar!- me dice decidida

Asiento.

-Regresaremos con Zuko…- le digo a Ursa y ella asiente tomándose de las manos

Aang hace un hoyo bajo la tierra y lo sigo en la oscuridad, con cuidado de no tropezar con alguna piedra de la oscuridad que me rodea. Mi amigo golpea con fuerza el suelo que se encuentra arriba de nosotros y salimos rápidamente de él. Aang golpea con fuerza la tierra cerrando el hoyo. Nos encontramos en el jardín frente al comedor.

-¿Dónde estará?- le pregunto.

Aang golpea la tierra y se queda un segundo inmóvil buscando las vibraciones de mi amigo. Típico truco de maestro tierra.

-¡Esta en la sala de guerra!-me grita

Y sin decir más salimos corriendo. El lugar se siente calmado pero después de doblar a la derecha en el pasillo logramos ver a un grupo de rebeldes incendiándolo todo. Esos son los salvajes de la Nación del Fuego.

-¡Oigan!- grita Aang y lanza una fuerte ventisca de aire por todo el pasillo.

Los seis hombres del pasillo se encuentran tirados en el suelo ante la fuerte ventisca, se gira pero de la nada mi amigo golpea la tierra cubriendo sus cuerpos bajo ella.

-¡Vamos!- me dice Aang tomando de mi brazo

No tengo tiempo para pensar cuando Aang me toma de brazo y da un enorme salto por el pasillo hasta el otro extremo de él. Cierro mis ojos por un segundo ante la altura. Y salimos corriendo cuando vuelvo a sentir el suelo bajo mis pies. La fuente que adorna uno de los tantos pequeños jardines del palacio se encuentra destruida en medio de un ataque. Maestros fuego atacándose unos a otros. Los soldados reales luchan a toda fuerza pero los rebeldes luchan con furia, haciendo su fuego más potente. Siento un fuerte golpe en mi espalda y Aang se gira rápidamente lanzando una fuerte ventisca hacia los dos rebeldes que se encuentran en mi espalda, estos salen volando y golpeándose en los enormes tubos del pasillo

-¡Sokka!- escucho la voz de Aang

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Vamos por Zuko!- le digo ignorando el dolor

Me levanto sin problema pero Aang parece algo temeroso de mi estado de salud, no dice nada. Corro detrás de mi amigo quien lanza fuertes ventiscas de aire, como de rocas y un poco de fuego hacia aquellos rebeldes que atacan a los soldados y quienes se interponen en nuestro camino. Ojala deseara tener mi boomerang en este momento, no en mi habitación. Un hombre nos lanza una gran cantidad de fuego y Aang lo aparta como si fuera solo una flama diminuta y golpea el suelo lanzando al hombre lejos.

-¡La cámara de guerra está en aquella puerta!- grito apuntando la entrada de la derecha

Aang asiente y corremos hacia la entrada, el lugar parece destruido y fuertes cantidades de fuego se llegan a notar desde la entrada del pasillo. Zuko puede estar en problemas o necesitando ayuda o tal vez los rebeldes, sin olvidar aquel carácter en que se encontraba.

-¡Vamos!- grito

Corremos entrando a la cámara y me aparto por un segundo ante el fuego que casi me quema las cejas. Aang lanza una ventisca de aire apagando el fuego de nosotros y en eso lo vemos. Tal Zuko si necesite ayuda pero también la persona que se encuentra frente a él. Mirándolo con rabia y locura. Azula.

* * *

**WOJOO! por fin la aparición de Azula! pero no detengan sus caballos ante este extraño aparecimiento de Azula, todo se vera mejor el próximo capitulo. Espero que les este gustando este ff! perdón si aveces taro mucho en subir capitulo he estado algo ocupada pero aun así espero que les guste muchísimo. Me emociono cada vez que leo sus reviews. **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	6. La actriz

**VI. La actriz **

_Aang _

El fuego se apaga y a lo lejos veo aquellos mismos ojos conocidos, la mirada desafiante y esos rasgos de asesina. Azula está a pocos metros de nosotros. Zuko frunce el ceño y ella parece disfrutar de su estado.

- Vaya vaya... ¿Desde cuándo el Señor del Fuego necesita ayuda? - pregunta con una mistada de odio

-¡No necesito ayuda!- le grita Zuko

-¡ríndete Azula!- le grito posicionándome para atacar

Azula gira haciendo una barrera de fuego azul, tanto Zuko como yo controlamos el fuego antes de que se expanda, escucho los leves gritos de Sokka y lo aparto rápidamente del fuego con una ventisca de aire.

-¡Sigues siendo débil Zuzu!- grita Azula con rabia

Zuko frunce el ceño y le lanza una bola de fuego y esta la esquiva con facilidad.  
Azula salta hacia el trono de la sala de guerra, justo en eso lanzo una ventisca de aire lanzándola hacia la pared trasera, ella gruñe ante mi movimiento y comienza a lanzarme bolas de fuego. Esquivo una tras otra intentando alejarme del fuego pero en eso siento como una raspa mi brazo izquierdo. Gimo levemente.

-¡Aang!- escucho gritar a Sokka

El comienza a correr en mi dirección pero una pared de fuego azul se interpone en su camino.

-No sé qué débil tengo que deshacerme primero...- dice arqueando la cena- Del Avatar, de mi querido hermano o del idiota del grupo-

Sokka le frunce el ceño haciendo que Azula se tiré a carcajadas de una loca.

- Lo único será deshecho serás tú- le grita Zuko lanzando una bola de fuego

Sigo a mi amigo lanzando grandes cantidades de fuego pero Azula la esquiva y en eso hago temblar la tierra con un pisotón haciendo que ella se descontrole. ¿Quién es el débil ahora? Azula se aparta de nosotros rápidamente y posa sus dedos apuntándonos, igual que cuando estaba en aprietos en Ba Sing Se, cuando me disparo aquel rayo que por poco me cuesta la vida.

-Se acabó Azula- escucho decir a Zuko.

Ella sonríe, una sonrisa que me hace desear apartarse rápidamente, pero ella no puede ganar.

-¿tú crees eso Zuzu?- le pregunta meneando su cabeza de una lado a otro- yo misma sé que tu deseas que pase esto. Quitarte el trono de encima-

Arqueo la ceja

-¡Estas demente!- le grita Zuko

Azula se carcajea como toda una lunática.

- No será la única vez que me veas Zuko- quita su mirada de amigo para posarla en mi- nunca confíes en los más cercanos Zuko, puedes traicionarte-

-¿Qué?- murmuro con enfado

Pero en eso escucho el sonido de una cuchilla y el gemido de Zuko haciendo eco por el lugar, me giro rápidamente hacia mi amigo y lo encuentro tensado con una daga en la cintura, detrás de él se encuentra Mai sosteniendo con fuerza aquella daga. Me quedo en shock por unos segundos. Mai ha apuñalado a Zuko, lo ha matado.

-Zuk...- logro decir

Y en eso siento como una gran cantidad de fuego azula me golpea el pecho. Un fuego desgarrador y frío, no es fuego es más. Caigo de rodillas dejándome ver el último fragmento de mi amigo. Se encuentra en el suelo, sangrando mientras que Mai se acerca a Azula con unos ojos de rabia y fríos. Mai nos ha traicionado. Caigo desmayado.

Despierto y todo lo veo borroso, el dolor en mi pecho se hace más fuerte, que me hace gemir levemente y un susurro de alegría se encuentra en el lugar.

-Aang...- escucho el murmuro de Katara con alegría

Sonrió al volverla a ver. Aquellos ojos preciosos se encuentran a centímetros de mí. Un tanto llorosos. ¿Estuvo llorando?

-H-Hola Katara...- logro decir

- tranquilo, necesitas fuerzas- me pide dulcemente y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto observando a mi alrededor

Katara baja la mirada indecisa

-Azula te lanzo un relámpago…- se queda en silencio dejando que sus lágrimas salgan a flote- casi te da en el corazón…-

Abro mis ojos levemente. ¿Me lanzo un relámpago? ¿Por qué no lo sentí? ¿Por qué no lo esquive? Recuerdo que mi atención estaba en Zuko al ver como su novia lo había traicionado y estaba herido.

-¿Y Zuko?- logro preguntar – ¿Y Sokka?

-Sokka está bien, Azula le quemo el brazo derecho pero ya está mejor...Zuko por otra parte está algo herido, la daga casi le cobra la vida- me dice

Parpadeo sorprendido. No puedo imaginarme el dolor que siente Zuko en este momento, no solo por la daga sino también por la persona que la apuñalo.

-Estuviste inconsciente por una semana Aang…- me dice mi novia

-¿Una semana?- pregunto asombrado

Ella asiente.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Mai?- pregunto

Katara suspira pesadamente. Como si no deseara hablar del tema.

-Ella se unió a los rebeldes después de apuñalar a Zuko, Toph saco a todos los rebeldes del palacio- me dice

No puedo ser capaz de procesar todo, Mai es una traidora, los rebeldes estuvieron cerca de lograr su destino sino fuese por Toph.

-¿Y la familia de Ursa?- logro preguntar al recordarme el coraje de Azula

-Ellos están bien… Ursa no se ha separado de la habitación de Zuko- me dice –

Mi vista parece aclararse y ahora puedo apreciar las ojeras que se encuentran debajo de los ojos de mi novia. ¿No ha dormido? ¿Ha estado despierta todo el día y toda la noche? ¿Hay más heridos?

-Katara… no ves cansada cariño…- digo acoplándome lentamente en la cama

Y un pequeño dolor en el pecho aparece lo que me hace detenerme por un segundo y mi novia me sostiene del hombro con cuidado.

-He estado pendiente de ti todo el tiempo… tenía miedo de dejarte- me dice

Logro ver como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, unas lágrimas que ya no puede contener y el sentimiento de culpa aparece en mí. Culpa, por no haber sido más rápido, yo no me lleve la peor parte del relámpago sino Katara, ella sufrió por toda esta semana.

-Cariño… nunca me vas a perder- le digo tomando su mejilla izquierda- Lamento no haber sido más rápido y cuidadoso-

Ella niega con la cabeza

-Tú no tienes la culpa Aang… es la de Azula - dice con un dolor

Parpadeo sorprendido ante los ojos de novia que rápidamente se llenan de rabia. Katara ya odiaba a Azula antes pero ahora no creo que sea capaz de verla en pintura.

-Katara…-susurro

Ella me mira a los ojos y aquella rabia desaparece. Me acerco lentamente a ella ignorando el dolor que camina por mi pecho y la beso. El beso es dulce y apasionado pero no duro mucho ya que el dolor se vuelve insoportable y me aparto dejándome relajar en la cama.

-Aun estas muy herido…- me dice – Te haré una sanación-

Mi novia trae un gran balde de agua del lavabo y con el agua control de sus poderes comienza a trabajar en mi pecho con suma delicadeza.

-Siento mucha energía bloqueada…- me susurra

Gimo levemente al momento en que sus manos comienzan a acercarse a mi corazón, es como un dolor pulsante, uno que por más cerca que este te apuñalara el corazón como una cuchilla. Abro levemente mis ojos ante el dolor y mi novia parece darse cuenta. Pero no puede hacer nada, ella me esta sanando es parte del proceso.

-Resiste cariño…-me susurra

Asiento

El agua traspasa mi piel llegando a profundidad y siento como tomo con fuerza la cobija de la cama haciéndola puño, el dolor parece esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo al igual que el frío, pero unos segundo después desaparece remplazándolo por la calma.

-Eso está mucho mejor…- murmuro agitado

Ella me sonríe dulcemente. Una sonrisa que me encanta ver, haciendo juego con esos preciosos ojos azules como el mar.

-Siempre has sido mi salva vida ¿lo sabias?- le pregunto

Ella se ríe levemente terminando de asentir.

-Algunas veces lo pensé- me dice

-Pero yo no he sido algo profundo para ti…-le digo

-Claro que sí- me dice atenta a mis palabras- Por ti soy lo que soy. Por ti pude ser una maestra agua, pude ayudar para detener la guerra, pude traer paz. Por ti soy lo que soy ahora-

Sonrió ante sus bellas palabras y ella se acerca para besarme. Ahora un beso sin dolor, tan puro y profundo como ninguno antes.

-Te amo Katara…- le digo

-Y yo a ti Aang-

Después de unas tres sanaciones Katara por fin me deja salir de la cama, debo admitir que no me gustaría saber más de esos rebeldes y mucho menos de Azula. Salimos directo al comedor principal del palacio y noto a Sokka comiendo sin parar mientras que Toph se encuentra platicando con Zuko. Todos se giran al verme entrar.

-¡Aang!- grita Sokka emocionado

Sonrió levemente y aquel guerrero de la tribu agua sale para abrazarme con fuerza. Gimo levemente ante su fuerte apretón y Katara lo aparta con brusquedad.

-¡Sokka ten más cuidado! Aang todavía está algo débil…- le dice

-Vaya… ¿Qué tanto te disparo Azula?- pregunta Sokka curioso

-Amm… casi en el corazón- le digo y Sokka parece estar en shock

-Bueno puedo decir que tus latidos ya van normales- dice Toph llegando a nosotros

Sonrió.

-No creí que Azula te haya lanzado otro relámpago… creo que los atraes como una sombrilla-me dice

-Sokka- dice mi novia molesta, cruzada de brazos

Me río levemente.

-Creo que ya sabemos de quien se quería deshacer primero- me dice Sokka

Asiento.

-Espero que te sientas mejor Aang…- escucho la voz de Zuko

Mi amigo camina con cuidado y lentamente. Creí que este día ya se encontraría mejor, que Katara lo había ayudado.

-Bueno lo mismo digo para ti- le digo

Y el sonríe levemente

-Katara intenta hacer lo mejor que puede- me dice

Asiento.

-Bueno pies ligeros, espero que hayas descansado porque Zuko no tiene buenas…- dice mi amiga pero el golpe de Sokka la detiene

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con duda

Zuko suspira cansadamente.

-Será mejor hablarlo después, por ahora necesitas comer- me dice

Ruedo mis ojos pero no digo nada, necesito alimentarme he estado débil todos estos días que la verdad lo necesito. La comida sabe deliciosa que la verdad no deseo parar de comer. Desde frescos frutos hasta enormes ensaladas.

-¿Y bien que es lo que tanto tienen que decirme?- pregunto apartando la comida

Zuko cambia de mirada y puedo apostar que no son buenas noticias.

-Es sobre Mai y los rebeldes…- me dice- tenemos que hablar de esto en privado-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

Zuko no dice nada y se levanta para que sigamos. Camino directo a aquella habitación privada donde Zuko aceptaba la idea de Sokka, cuando entramos Zuko y Toph cierran la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Por qué nos aíslas de todos?-pregunto

-Porque ha habido ataques dentro del palacio…- me dice Sokka

-Ahora no podemos confiar en los sirvientes o guardias… después del ataque hemos sido precavidos cuando se trata de hablar de los rebeldes- me dice Zuko

-Es verdad, el otro día un guardia de seguridad ataco a Toph, claro que él se llevó la sorpresa- dice Sokka haciendo sonreír a mi amiga

Ahora entiendo aquellos ojos con orejas y el motivo porque Katara se había quedado contigo todos los días a toda hora. Tenía miedo que alguien del palacio fuese un rebelde y me terminara.

Tomo la mano de mi novia con fuerza y ella me mira dándome una leve sonrisa.

-Es por eso que no querías apartarte de mí- le digo

Ella asiente levemente.

-Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado en esto días?- les pido

Zuko suspira dejándose caer en un sillón. Y hago lo mismo, esperando por las malas noticias.

-Bueno, principalmente los rebeldes atacaron la capital junto con el palacio aquella vez, mis mejores hombres ya se encuentran dando la máxima seguridad-me dice Zuko

Asiento

-Azula escapo aquella noche, junto con Mai y una pequeña parte de los rebeldes en cubierta. Otros ya se encuentran en prisión y serán castigados por traición-

Parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- susurro

-Ellos han traicionado a su Señor del Fuego, además de atacar su propia nación… su castigo es pena máxima- suspira- Una ejecución-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos todos al unísono

-¡Zuko no puedes hacer eso!- le grito

-Puedo y lo haré Aang, esta gente ha dañado y traicionado su propia nación-me dice alzando su voz

-¡No es correcto! ¡Existen otros castigos pero no la muerte!- frunzo el ceño

-Soy el Señor del Fuego es mi labor terminar con esto…-

-¡¿Y qué pasa con Mai?!- pregunto enfurecido-¡¿También la asesinarías?!-

-Ella está fuera de esto…-

-¡No lo veo diferente! ¡Ella misma te acuchillo!-

-¡Ella estaba actuando!- me grita levantándose de su lugar

-¿Qué?- murmura Sokka

-¿De qué estás hablando Zuko?- pregunta mi novia

Zuko suspira pesadamente dejándose relajar, al igual que yo. La mirada de confusión de todos lo hace tragar saliva levemente.

- Ella está de espía con los rebeldes- nos dice – después de que ustedes se fueron de la habitación, Mai llego y… bueno tuve que decirle… tuve que pedirle, era la candidata perfecta-

-Zuko…- susurro

-Ella acepto, sabía que era lo mejor… así que planeamos una forma para que mi hermana viera que estaba de su lado. Tenía que herirme seriamente-

-Creí que estabas loco… pero ahora creo que estas ¡demente!- dice Sokka

-Aunque es un plan bien elaborado- murmura Toph

-Zuko… no puedo creer que se lo hayas pedido- digo y es la verdad.

Nunca pensé que se lo pidiera y mucho menos que Mai aceptara. Katara parece estar algo enfada pero baja la mirada inconforme.

-¿Y no crees que Azula llegue a hacerle algo?- pregunta Sokka

-No con lo que vio- dice Zuko

Trago saliva. Tal vez Zuko tenga razón y Azula no la asesine después de lo que vio, al igual que yo no podía creérmelo. Tan solo espero que esta haya sido la mejor decisión para todos.

* * *

**HOLA! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo. lose he descuidado mucho este ff! lo cual es raro de mi pero el trabajo, los exámenes finales me comen como MUTOS! Prometo que ya en vacaciones tendré más tiempo para escribir. Por ahora ando fangirl con la nueva película de disney (si todavía amo las películas de disney) Por si los que ya vieron Frozen, amo esa canción y me identifico muchísimo con Elsa. ha sido la única reina de Disney( nada de casamiento) lo cual es perfecta! bueno mucho fangirl! **

**Espero que les guste y les prometo que escribiré el otro más rápido:) perdón por dejarlos con el dios en la boca.**

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	7. Rebelde

_Si sorprendemente Mai. mi primer ff que escribo con Mai. _

* * *

**Rebelde.**

_Mai_

Camino detrás de Azula y sus reclutas por un valle, he perdido el rumbo desde que entramos al último pueblo, antes de que ella decidiera vendarme los ojos para no descubrir el camino de regreso. Azula me levanta la mirada y puedo sentir sus uñas tocándome con fuerza mi garganta como si fuesen garras, pero mi mirada no cambia.

-Espero que tengas ánimos de ver a tu familia Mai- me dice arqueándome la ceja

Ugh, mi familia. Por supuesto que estarían aquí, quienes más que mis padres apoyaban a Ozai, mi padre era leal a él por su carrera y mi madre para apoyar a mi padre. No deseo verlos pero tendré que hacerlo. He dado mi palabra con que ayudaría en este problema.

-si claro...- digo indiferente

Haciendo que Azula levanté una pequeña sonrisa.

-ábrelo- gruñe

Un hombre encapuchado levanta sus manos haciendo mover la puerta de roca de la montaña. ¿Un maestro tierra? Tal vez sería uno de los Dai-Li que aún apoyan a Azula. Entramos a la oscuridad de la montaña y las velas de cera se entienden con una pequeña llama que lanza Azula. Todos los rebeldes caminan por el pasillo bajando los escalones de roca con cuidado, los sigo sin decir nada y a lo lejos escucho como la roca choca con otra cerrando la entrada.

- Ve a despertarlos- escucho decir a Azula- que todos estén atentos a esto-

Se gira levemente para verme. El grupo se detiene y aclaro mi vista para ver entre la delgada oscuridad. Túneles de tierra se encuentran a mí alrededor, es como si estuviese en el centro de todo, y tal vez lo estoy. Tanto como el hombre sale corriendo un grupo de personas comienzan a acercarse a nosotros, por la ropa que llevan puesta estoy segura que son de algún cargo importante del Señor del Fuego Ozai. El grupo comienza a hacerse más grande cuando el hombre regresa y Azula como líder sube a una elevación de roca para poder apreciar a toda su gente.

-Esta noche ha sido importante, no hemos acabado con el Señor del Fuego lo cual es castigo para aquellos cobardes, pero hemos penetrado nuevamente el palacio.- dice Azula haciendo que muchos sonrían de emoción

Noto a los viejos y poderosos mandatarios del Señor del Fuego Ozai llevando sus viejos uniformes reales. Y en eso a lo lejos entre la gente logro ver el rostro de mi madre atenta a las palabras de Azula.

-Y hoy, he sido testigo de un acto de completa honestidad hacia nuestra nación, aquella persona que habíamos pensado que era una traidora….Hoy nos ha probado ser diferente-le dice y baja la mirada a mí

Trago saliva levemente.

-Mai… ¿Todos la recuerdan?- les pregunta

Rápidamente los ojos de mi madre se abren como plato buscando mi rostro al igual que mi padre y cruzo miradas con ellos.

-Mai hoy ha demostrado lealtad y orgullo a la Nación del Fuego… a la verdadera Nación del Fuego- mi mira fijamente- ¡Ella misma ha apuñalado al Señor del Fuego Zuko!-

La gente grita con ira y alegría. Cruzo mirada con mis padre y puedo notar un pequeño dolor en los ojos de mi madre, es extraño nunca he sido cercana a ella ni a mi padre. ¿Por qué ahora siente ese dolor? ¿Sera por mí? ¿Por Zuko?  
Azula baja de la roca y camina frente a mí, noto las miradas de todos aquellos posadas en ambas. Pero no me intimidan, nunca lo han hecho.

-Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué?- me pregunta Azula frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Un silencio incomodo aparece.

Recuerdo la tarde antes del ataque, encontré a Zuko con la mirada baja y presionado. No es su culpa el deber del trono lo comía como bestia y yo misma sabía que también tenía que ayudarlo. Así que cuando me hablo de la idea que dio Sokka acepte completamente. Ambos no teníamos opción y sabíamos el riesgo que implicaba hacerlo. Aunque sea enfrentarme a Azula nuevamente lo haría, lo haría por él.

Respiro dejándome pensar en una idea rápida, pero la única que tengo no es buena… es más podría ser lo peor, pero tal vez para Azula le daría una buena razón para creer nuevamente en mí.

-Por engaño…- gruño con ira

Ella arquea la ceja buscando en mis ojos una señal de miedo o algo que diga todo lo contrario.

-¿Engaño? ¿Con quién?- me pregunta con más presión.

Bajo la mirada como si estuviese herida. En mi corazón se siente como una traición a mis próximas palabras, yo solo por la persona sino también por los que lo rodean, pero es mi única respuesta hasta ahora.

-con Katara…- digo con furia

Azula se aparta levemente de mi con una mirada enfurecida.

-¡Esa campesina del sur!- grita furiosa

Asiento cruzándome de brazos

-¡Traición! ¡Más traición!- gritan algunos- ¡No puede casarse con alguien de otra nación!-

-¿Y qué ocurre con el Avatar?- me pregunta Azula

-Ese niño idiota no lo sabe… no sabe que su mejor amigo lo está traicionando- digo seriamente

Azula parpadea tragándose mi historia.

-¡No permitiré que esa campesina llegue al trono! ¡A mi trono!- grita Azula poniendo sus manos en puño

-¡Tiene que pagar! ¡Pagaran caro!- escucho gritos

-¡Me las tiene que pagar!- digo con un nudo en mi garganta.

¿Qué he hecho? Por supuesto que Katara jamás podría hacer algo así, ahora la he medito en el filo de la daga y una daga peligrosa como Azula. He sido una idiota.

-¡Haremos pagar al Señor del Fuego Zuko por su acto de traición hacia su nación, al igual que aquella campesina de los polos!- grita en alto Azula

Todos gritan apoyándola.

-¡Viva el Señor del Fuego Azula!- gritan un grupo de hombres

Mi madre camina lentamente hacia a mí y me toma la mano con sumo cuidado, me giro sin decir nada, sin expresar nada. Como antes, no deseo verlos. Ellos han sido los traidores, toda esta gente han sido traidores. La verdad no deseo estar aquí.

-Mai… hija…- dice mi madre poniéndose sentimental

Ruedo mis ojos.

-No soy una niña mamá- digo

-Lose, solo quiero abrazarte- me dice y lo hace

No me esfuerzo para abrazarla, simplemente dejo que ella lo haga, observo a mi padre, y noto una mirada diferente en él. Ya no se ve como aquel hombre debilucho que seguía los pasos de la guerra, ahora se ve un hombre deseoso por venganza. Desesperado sería la palabra ideal para él.

-Es un gusto verte hija…- me dice

-Sí, como sea papá- digo

Mi madre pasa su mano por mis mejillas y resoplo ante la patética prueba de cariño, ella nunca ha sido así conmigo. ¿Por qué en los tiempos más desesperados uno cambia?

-Mai…- dice mi madre pero su mirada camina hacia detrás de mí.

Encuentro a Azula caminando en mi dirección.

-Haremos pagar a mi hermano…. El peor castigo de un traidor- me susurra Azula- Al igual que aquella idiota maestra agua-

Asiento sin duda y enfadada.

-Es lo principal que quiero…- digo enfurecida pero por dentro estoy con preocupación.

-Pagaran con su propia vida…- me dice Azula con un aire de frialdad

Me quedo congelada por un segundo pero rápidamente me recupero y asiento. Pagar con su vida. Tanto Katara como Zuko correrán grave peligro por mi estúpida mentira, aunque Zuko estuviese de acuerdo con el peligro Katara ha sido la pieza de Paisho que no combina en el juego y es con la principal con quien se ira Azula.

Azula mira de pies a cabeza y sale con decidida hacia unos hombres de su padre, siento como mi madre me toma del brazo con un poco de fuerza y me guía por la gente. Camino sin hallarle sentido a este lugar, los túneles de tierra y las velas hacen ver este lugar escalofriante. Noto que mi madre se detiene rápidamente y tira con fuerza de una puerta de madera dejándonos entrar a una enorme habitación. Al parecer su habitación.

-Mai…- me mira a los ojos – estoy feliz de volverte a ver-

-Si…- digo rodando mis ojos

-Tu hermano también te echa de menos- me dice

Parpadeo confusa. Oh claro, Tom Tom.

Mi madre se acerca a una cama con barrotes y noto a mi hermano dormido dentro de ella, es más grande de lo que recuerdo. Podría decir que ya puede caminar a la perfección y tal vez hablar. No estoy segura. Nunca desee que Tom Tom estuviese involucrado en todo esto.

-Y cuando fue que pasaron de un lujoso palacio en el Reino Tierra a una simple habitación debajo de la tierra- digo

-Mai…- me regaña mi madre- Esto solo es temporal… todo regresara a la normalidad.

¿Normalidad?

-Bueno… nadie se ha molestado en darme detalles de esto así que no se a lo que te refieres con normalidad- digo cruzándome de brazos

-La princesa Azula tiene un plan, uno muy ingenioso… y nos prometió en que regresaríamos a nuestra vidas de antes… volveríamos a gobernar el Reino Tierra- me dice entusiasmada

Trago saliva.

-Deberes reales…- murmuro rodando mis ojos

-Sera diferente Mai… además ahora puedes ayudar con Azula y tu padre…- me dice

-Tal vez lo haga- digo y me siento en una silla de madera

-Lamento mucho lo que ese Zuko te hizo…- me dice sentándose a un lado mío

-No quiero hablar de eso… es un idiota-

-Lo sé, pero ya cuando ocurra no te importara esto después- me anima

Intento no mirarla con horror y desprecio pero noto que su mirada refleja dolor nuevamente.

-Solo espero quitarlo para siempre- digo con un nudo en mi garganta.

Ella asiente. Resoplo como si me estuviese faltando el aire y la verdad es que si deseo salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Respirar tranquila ante todo lo he dicho.

-Daré un paseo… espero que haya algo interesante en este lugar- murmuro

Tiro de la puerta de madera y salgo al pasillo sin recordar las direcciones, se encuentra tranquilo. Sin una sola alma que también me siga o vaya en contra mía. Después de unos minutos logro escuchar algunos murmuros en el cruce de un túnel con otro.

-la princesa Azula ha dado la orden, no podemos negarla…- escucho la voz de un hombre-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo…- dice otro – no podemos, pero necesitamos reclutar más hombres-

-Tal vez podríamos reunir aquellos viejos militares y prisioneros- dice otro

-Si unos que tengan sed de sangre y que no importe si mueran rápidamente-

-¿Y qué opina de la hija del gobernador?- escucho decir a uno

-¿La exnovia del Señor del Fuego? ¿De qué habla?-

-Cree usted que esa chica querrá unirse a la batalla, estoy seguro que todavía siente algo por el Señor del Fuego-

Uno se ríe.

-Se nota que no conoce a una mujer despechada… esas son como una guerra sin victoria-

Otro se ríe.

-Además, si llega a sentir algo por él, la princesa Azula se deshará de ella- murmura uno

Abro mis ojos como plato ante el murmuro y camino de regreso con un poco de prisa pero sin importancia. Azula no se ha creído todo y ahora he metido en medio a Katara. Tengo que ser cuidadosa ahora más que nuca… Zuko me necesita, pero no puedo pensar en él en este lugar.

Tengo que llegar a convertirme en una rebelde.

* * *

**HOLA! Perdón por tardar mil años. ahora he estado más ocupada que nunca pero aun sigo pensando en ustedes obviamente. extraño ver Atla o Lok. Por cierto si la canción de "Let it go" de Frozen es una bellisima canción. de hecho tengo pensada una historia de esa película y combinación de los guardianes (Jack Frost) Elsa& Jack I SHIP IT! Bueno que genial aquellos que ya salieron de vacaciones... los envidio. ¿Como esta el frío por donde viven?**

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	8. Por siempre

**VIII- Por siempre **

_Katara_

Ha pasado dos semanas y casi todo regresa a la normalidad. Casi. Aang y Toph salen todos los días a practicar tierra control en la isla de Roku, es un lugar perfecto ya que nadie se encuentra a la redonda, mientras que mi hermano suele pasar más tiempo con Zuko para ayudarle con los planes para detener los ataques. He escuchado por el que Zuko está tocando una nueva faceta, tanto que por un comentario negativo casi pide que encarcelen a uno de sus hombres más leales. Tal vez el trono es mucha carga para un chico de veintiún y aún más cuando por fin el heredero al trono cumplirá su fase de compromiso.  
Ursa está emocionada de por fin ver a su hijo como todo un Señor del Fuego al igual que Noren. Por mi parte llego a pasar mucho tiempo con Ursa y Kiyi mientras que Aang y los otros están ocupados. Ursa es una mujer dulce, siempre le preocupa el bienestar de los otros primero que el de ella misma, estoy segura que ella hubiese sido una perfecta Dama del Fuego.

-¿te gusta este?- me pregunta Kiyi dándome otro moño de su colección

- Azul, mi color favorito- le sonrió

Ella sonríe asintiendo y va corriendo hacia el enorme espejo del tocador y se pone el moño ante mi gusto.

- Kiyi te tiene un gran respeto- me dice Ursa

Ambas nos encontramos sentadas en su habitación, bebiendo un poco de té.

- Aquel día que Toph y tú sacaron a esos rebeldes... La inspiraron con esperanza-

- no fue nada... Hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible para que no les ocurra nada-

Ella me sonríe dulcemente

- Eres muy valiente Katara y muy noble- me dice y bebe un poco de su te -el Avatar Aang tiene mucha suerte en tenerte-

Me sonrojo como tonta.

-Bueno... Ambos la tenemos-

Ella se ríe levemente

- Recuerdo aquel día que fueron a visitarnos en Hira'a, la primera vez que hablé con ustedes eran muy jóvenes para tanto amor...y ahora creo que están en su mejor momento-

Esas palabras me pulsan y hacen mayor con fuerza mi corazón, ella tiene razón Aang y yo tenemos tanto amor por ambos.

- bueno... Creo que tuvimos suerte, en conocernos- digo

Ella asiente.

-No puedo creer que el festival del sol es mañana, se volvió uno de mis festivales favoritos-

Asiento. Recuerdo el del año pasado, el festival se celebra en toda la capital, enormes banquetes, bailes alegres, espectáculos con fuego control y Zuko dándole las gracias al espíritu del sol por este día y por el nacimiento de la Nación del Fuego. Es extraño ver al señor del Fuego dar las gracias a los espíritus, desde hace más de cien años que no se celebraba este día.

-Sí, es una gran fiesta, además sería perfecto para dejar esto por un segundo y gozar- digo

Ursa asiente.

-Tan sólo...- dice y se gira levemente para ver a Kiyi a lo lejos- me hubiese gustado que Azula estuviese aquí-

Trago saliva. No por el miedo que representa Azula, sino por el dolor que está pasando Ursa al verla en ese estado. Intento decir algo pero nada bueno de esa loca se me viene a la mente.

- Yo sé que por dentro es la misma niña dulce de antes- dice no tan segura

Parpadeo en shock. ¿Cómo alguien puede confiar que Azula es buena después de todo lo que ha hecho? Pero además que Ursa es su madre, ella nunca vio el caos que hubo en el mundo por ella.

A lo lejos escucho que alguien abre la puerta. Mi mirada se levanta cuando veo a un sirviente. Ya no confió en ellos, observo en la mesa que la taza de té caliente está llena, si algo llega a ocurrir tengo con que proteger a Ursa y Kiyi.

-Disculpe por la interrupción pero su vestido para el festival de mañana ya era listo- dice el sirviente con elegancia

- Muchas gracias... ¿podrían ponerlo en mi armario por favor?- pregunta Ursa

El asiente.

- Al igual que el suyo maestra Katara, ya se encuentra en su habitación- me dice el sirviente

Asiento.

-¿Y el mío?- escucho a Kiyi

-Están dándole los últimos detalles- asiente con dulzura el sirviente

-Muchas gracias- le dice Ursa

El hombre sale y doy otro sorbo de té. Pasan las horas y salgo de la habitación después de que Kiyi se quedará dormida en la habitación. Camino por los pasillo atenta a las decoraciones del palacio, lazos dorados decoran cada rincón del palacio, me encuentro tan enfocada de los preparativos que no logró sentir como la tierra se mueve levemente y en eso una fuerte brisa de aire me hace desviarme por poco, saco el agua de mi cantinflora preparada para atacar pero otra fuerte ventisca me eleva haciéndome detener y caigo en los brazos de mi novio.

-no recuerdo que fuese fácil vencerte- me dice sonriendo

Arqueo la ceja

- Estaba distraída...- le digo

Y este se ríe

- Oye acéptalo, te vencí- me dice

Me muerdo mi labio superior y bajo de sus brazos con cuidado.

- no lo creo cariño-

Este resopla haciéndome reír

-¿Y cómo estuvo el té con Ursa?- me pregunta curioso

-Bien... Ursa está más tranquila que hace una semana- le digo

El asiente

- Que bien, odiaría verla siempre triste-

Asiento

-¿Y cómo te fue con Toph?- pregunto

El hace una mueca de dolor. Estoy segura que nada bien.

- Doloroso... Toph se toma más enserio el entrenamiento- me dice adolorido

-¿más?-

Asiente con mueca de dolor, haciéndome reír por un segundo.

-Pero tengo toda la tarde libre- me dice acercándose más a mí - y tú también tienes la tarde libre-

Una sensación de felicidad me recorre por la espalda y termina haciéndome sonreír.

-¿qué tienes planeado?- pregunto curiosa

Él se encoge de hombros dándome una mirada de inocente.

- pensé que... No lo sé ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por la capital o por las playas?-

Asiento tomándolo de la mano. Desde que llegamos a la Nación del Fuego no hemos tenido un tiempo junto, me refiero a toda la tarde. Antes estar juntos y tranquilos nos venía genial para ambos. Por ahora con todo esto parece ponernos los pelos de punta.

-Me parece perfecto cariño- le digo

-Bien entonces sígueme- me pide tomando mi mano

Corremos con cuidado sin hacer tanto ruido, directos a la cocina. Por un segundo tengo pensado que estamos entrando en territorio enemigo pero para nuestra sorpresa solo se encuentra una sirvienta y el chef real.

Ambos se giran para vernos pero Aang no dice nada simplemente se esfuerza para tomar una cesta con pura comida, desde tartas hasta algunos frutos frescos. Salimos de ahí sin mirar atrás. Corremos directos al establo donde Appa y Momo se encuentran comiendo una enorme sandia.

-Creo que ustedes desean un paseo...- dice Aang haciendo que tanto Appa como Momo se alegren

-¿Creí qué sería aquí cerca?- digo confundida

-La Nación del fuego tiene más playas hermosas que esta...- me dice

Subo a Appa con ayuda de mi novio y momo llega a posar se en la cesta curioso por la comida.

-Vamos amigos tenemos que partir antes de que alguien sede cuenta...- murmura Aang.

-espera... ¿creí que tenías la tarde libre?- pregunto

-Y la tengo, pero estoy seguro que en cinco segundos otro problema de Avatar llegarán por la puerta- me dice - Además quiero pasar un tiempo contigo...-

Me ruborizo levemente. Con un simple Yip-Yip, Appa comienza a salir del establo y se lanza al vuelo. Volamos por un largo tiempo, pero no tanto como para salir de la Nación del Fuego, la fresca brisa que aquí aún parece de verano me relaja y en eso Appa comienza descender lentamente. Gateo con cuidado hasta la cabeza del bisonte donde mi novio se encuentra sonriendo al ver un lugar perfecto. Una playa de arena blanca, tan blanca como un copo de nieve y el mar cristalino. Nunca hemos estado en este lugar antes.

-Wow- digo asombrad del paraíso

-Si... Es muy bonito- me dice pendiente de mi rostro.

Appa desciende en la arena y mi novio me ayuda a descender de él con cuidado. Me quito los zapatos mientras que el sube nuevamente por la canasta de picnic, la arena es suave y fresca tal vez más suave que el de la Isla Ember.

-¿Cómo diste con este lugar?- le pregunto a mi novio

Él se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a nadar?- sugiere

Asiento.

Armamos el picnic antes de nadar y quito mi vestido preparada para el agua. Me giro atenta a mi novio pero creo que es él quien se encuentra atento a mí. Aquellas hermosas gemas caminan de arriba para abajo por todo mi cuerpo y me ruborizo como idiota por un segundo.

-¿estás listo cariño?- le pregunto

Y el rápidamente quita su vista para posarla en mis ojos.

-Sí, claro- traga saliva

Mi novio que quita su toga pero no sus pantalones, lo tomo de la mano y en eso noto el bien trabajado abdomen brillar con el sol, suena estúpido de mi parte pero me ruborizo nuevamente.

No tardamos tanto en el agua y mi novio me abraza rodeando mi cintura y comienza a darme besos en mi cuello. Me río levemente ante las cosquillas pero disfruto cada beso que me da, me giro lentamente y lo beso apasionadamente, tanto que en unos segundos él ya me tiene cargada y sostenida de mi trasero. Aquellas sensaciones de por fin ambos estamos solos y juntos como antes me hace sonreír.

Desearía que este momento nunca se acabe, desearía que este sea mí por siempre. Nos adentramos un poco más en el agua pero no detenemos nuestros besos, sus besos vuelen a caminar por mi cuello y mi pecho, pero yo no los detengo es más desearía más y más de ellos. Abro mis ojos nuevamente y el agua parece llegar a mi cadera. Aang ha estado caminando mientras nos besábamos. Me aparto dulcemente y él se da cuenta.

-Creo que me distraje demasiado- me dice

Me río y lo beso nuevamente.

Pasan las horas y ambos terminamos nadando, sumergiéndonos hará el fondo para ver aquellas criaturas majestuosas, ambos nos protegemos con una burbuja de agua y nos besamos constantemente. Besos únicos ¿quién se ha podido besar debajo del agua?

-Será mejor regresar a la superficie pronto anochecerá- me dice mi novio

Asiento.

Subimos a superficie y tanto Appa como Momo se encuentran peleando por unos frutos de un árbol.

-Esos dos sí que pelean por toda la comida - murmuro

Aang se ríe.

- Hablando de comida, creo que nosotros también tenemos que comer- me dice

En eso mi estómago parece gruñir con fuerza y término asintiendo de la pena.

Comemos los frutos y grandes rebanadas de tartas de frutas hasta dejarnos llenos. La suave arena me hace desear quedarme aquí por siempre pero en poco tiempo tendremos que partir. Me acuesto en la arena junto con mi novio apreciando el atardecer, los bellos colores cálidos del sol junto con las nubes hacen un lugar mágico.

-Como desearía quedarme aquí contigo, para siempre- susurra mi novio

-Lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo- digo

-Lose... Al menos podemos regresar en otro momento-

Asiento

- Regresaría todas las veces que pueda contigo- le digo

Mi novio me abraza con fuerza y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro. Podría vivir en este momento por toda mi eternidad, los dos juntos, tranquilos, llenos de amor. Es mi por siempre.

La noche llega rápidamente y yo deseo que el tiempo se detenga pero no puedo.

- Katara...- me llama

-¿Si?-

-Necesitas ver algo...- me dice

Me giro para mirarlo y noto una dulce sonrisa.

-¿qué es?- pregunto curiosa

- Vamos...- me dice levantándose

Me da su mano y me levanto con cuidado, me pongo mi vestido y mis zapatos nuevamente al ver que él se pone su toga y de la nada me toma de la mano comenzando abrirse paso entre los árboles de la playa. Caminamos sin rumbo o tal vez para mí, noto como mi novio comienza a ponerse nervioso. ¿qué es lo que tanto me quiere mostrar?

El camino parece perderse entre las ramas pero Aang parece decidido.

-Aang ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto

-Es una sorpresa cariño- me dice

Arqueo la ceja ante sus palabras.

Caminamos unos minutos más y para mi concierne nos hemos perdido.

-Necesito que cierres los ojos cariño...- me pide

Arqueo la ceja

-¿Por qué?-

- Por favor... Ya lo veras- me pide nuevamente con manos de rezo

Cierto mis ojos y mi novio comienza a guiarme con cuidado entre las ramas y rocas del lugar. A lo lejos logro escuchar como el agua choca con la superficie no fuerza ¿una cascada?

-Bien... Espera aquí todavía no los abras- me pide

Siento como su mano se separa de mí y espero curiosa ante la sorpresa, el ruido de la cascada se detiene unos segundos después al igual que el calor.

-¿Aang?- lo llamo

-Unos segundos más cariño...- me pide a lo lejos

¿Dónde diablos esta?

-listo... Puedes abrirlos- me pide ahora estando detrás de mi

Mi piel parece tener los pelos de punta y abro lentamente mis ojos. Aquel paraíso que antes era ahora se encuentra todo congelado. Nieve por todas partes, las plantas al igual que toda la cascada se encuentra congeladas. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

Parpadeo asombrada, más que asombrada esto es único.

-Oh Aang es hermoso...- digo

Hace años que no he vuelto a ver la nieve de los polos tanto tiempo, el mismo lo sabe. Mi novio me sonríe de oreja a oreja ante mi reacción y lo beso agradecida. Aquel bello paisaje es casi como si estuviese de nuevo en casa.

-Gracias- le susurro

-No fue nada- dice ruborizado

Ambos vamos directo al enorme lago congelado y el hielo nos hace patinar. Aang congela mis zapatos al igual que los suyos haciéndose patinar aún más.

-Ya no recuerdo con exactitud como patinar- digo temerosa.

- Sólo relájate cariño... Jamás dejaría que te caigas- me susurra

Tomo su mano con fuerza dejándome llevar por él. El hielo parece fácil de patinar, Aang me guía con cuidado y bien sujetó de mi cintura. Entre vueltas y vueltas logro tener mi propio equilibrio, dejándome patinar por mí misma.

Aang me sonríe sorprendido. Y patina junto conmigo haciendo que esta noche sea perfecta. La nieve como los polos, la compañía de la persona que amo. Es perfecto.

- Mira cariño... de reversa- me dice demostrándome su técnica.

Me río

Patino acercándome más a él y mi novio se pone nervioso sonriéndome tímidamente. Deseo preguntarle porque tanto nervio y que está pasando por su mente pero en eso sus manos me sostiene mis mejillas con dulzura y me besa. Haciendo que mi corazón se aceleré.

-Te amo Katara...- me susurra

-Y yo a ti Aang- le contesto

Él sonríe pero sus preciosas gemas no se aparta de mis ojos.

-Katara...- dice

-¿Si?-

Aang se aparta de mí lentamente y me toma de las manos guiándome al centro del lugar.

- Sé que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y hemos crecido juntos... Tú has sido todo para mí, mi familia, mi razón de ser, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi salva vida...-

- Aang...- susurro dulcemente ante sus palabras

-La verdad es que te amo como nunca nadie ame y deseo pasar un largo tiempo a tu lado...-

Parpadeo sorprendida. Mi novio se suelta de mis manos y en eso noto algo peculiar en él, su mano derecha va directo a las bolsas de su pantalón y se detiene.

- Katara... ¿Deseas pasar una vida conmigo? - saca unas gemas preciosas de su mano y me las enseña.

Parpadeo sorprendida a lo que viene a continuación

- Katara... ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Mi corazones se acelera ante la pregunta y mis ojos parecen explotar de lágrimas.

- Sí...- digo incapaz de contener las lágrimas

Aang sonríe ampliamente y me abraza con fuerza al igual que yo a él. Y lo beso apasionadamente. Lo amo. Y pasaría toda una eternidad con él.

-te amo, hoy y siempre - me susurra al juntar nuestras narices

Sonrió ante sus palabras.

- te amo...- le susurro

Aang se aparta levemente y camina a mi espalda para quitar el collar de mi madre.

- No quería que escogieras cual usar, así que podrás llevar parte de ambos- me dice

Me giro curiosa ante mi collar y veo como las perlas cuelgan del él.

- Sí que eres bueno para la joyería- le digo y él se ríe.

Ambas gemas grises cuelgan por los dos lados del dije de mi madre. Sonrió ante la brillante idea.

Aang termina mi modificar el collar y me giro para que el me lo ponga. Mi corazón palpita más rápido de lo que jamás ha palpitado. Aang con cuidado amarra mi collar y es oficial.

Estamos comprometidos.

* * *

**HOLA! quiero decir que por fin ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Por fin mis horribles maestros me dejaron en paz! ahora si a dormir todo lo que quiera y escribir claro. Chicos me he decidido hace un ask, lose es extraño pero quiero ver si tienen preguntas sobre mi y claro conocerlos aun más. **

**Pueden preguntar lo que sea aquí: /lovelywtt**

**Cualquier pregunta (aunque sea estúpida) sera contestada!**

**Gracias por todavía seguir pendiente de mi historia! **

**Ahí nos escribimos.. **


	9. Festival del Nuevo Sol

**IX- Festival del Nuevo Sol. **

_Aang_

Despierto en mi habitación y siento el calor de mí ahora prometida a un lado de mí. Aun no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder en estas últimas horas, ella ha aceptado pasar toda una vida conmigo. Me asomo levemente para ver su collar aun con las gemas de compromiso que le di, odiaría si todo lo que haya pasado solo haya sido un sueño. Pero no lo es, es la realidad.  
Después de la propuesta Katara y yo regresamos más enamorados de lo que jamás hemos estado, por suerte ya era de noche cuando regresamos al palacio y nadie nos vio escabullirnos a mi habitación. Necesitaba tenerla junto a mí y demostrarle todo mi amor, esta noche fue mágica para ambos. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz.

-buenos días cariño…- me dice mi prometida

Me giro atenta a ella y ella me sonríe dulcemente cubriendo su pecho con la sabana

-buenos días- digo sonriendo

Le doy un dulce beso. Esto me gustaría, despertar cada día y ver esos ojos tan brillantes como un zafiro.

-Hoy es el festival, estoy segura que ya están todo los preparativos- me dice

Asiento

-Sí, pero es extraño que nadie nos haya venido a despertar- digo

Y es verdad, en cada celebración un sirviente llega una hora antes para prepararnos. Todos hemos esperado este día, pero tal vez no Zuko. En estos últimos días ha cambiado drásticamente tanto que por un segundo tengo el miedo que regrese a ser el anterior Zuko.

Katara arquea la ceja por un segundo dudando del momento, por supuesto que es extraño. Me levanto y me pongo mis pantalones para salir. Mi prometida se queda en la cama pendiente de cada movimiento que hago. Voy en camino a la puerta pero antes de abrirla me detengo ante el pedazo de papel en el suelo. Una nota.

_Aang._

_Necesito hablar contigo en la sala de guerra, he pedido que los sirvientes no los molesten, hoy es un día de celebración así que tienen que gozarlo. Sokka y yo hemos ideado algunos planes. Te esperamos en la sala de guerra._

_Zuko_.

Me giro y Katara observa el pedazo de papel en mis manos.

-Zuko necesita hablar conmigo en la sala de guerra- le digo

-Sera mejor que vayas…- me dice con una mirada de preocupación

Asiento.

Camino de regreso a ella en la cama y le doy un dulce beso.

-Nos veremos en el festival- le susurro

-Te estaré esperando cariño- me susurra con una voz muy sensual

Le doy otro beso y después voy por mi toga para salir directo a la sala de guerra. Los pasillos se encuentran decorados de dorado pero siguen algo silenciosos. Tanto que por un segundo pienso que todo esto de la nota es una trampa.

-Aang…- escucho la voz de Sokka

Me giro ante mi amigo y el corre hacia a mi acomodándose su cola de lobo guerrera. Los nervios aparecen en mí, Sokka no sabe nada de nuestro ahora compromiso. El me dio su permiso en nombre de su padre, tal vez sea buena idea decirle.

-¿También recibiste la nota?- me pregunta

-Sí… aunque es extraño ¿Qué han planeado tú y Zuko?- pregunto curioso

-Algunos puntos de guerra nada fuera de lo común. Zuko he dado y escuchado ideas pero aún no decide cual tomar- me dice

Asiento.

-Tan solo espero que la decisión que tome no afecte a toda la nación- digo

-No lo creo. Tenemos planes muy específicos… además Mai por fin ha mandado una carta- me dice

Abro mis ojos como plato. Olvidaba que Mai había sido voluntaria para hacer esa misión suicida que termina siendo para mí. Todos sabemos que cualquier cosa que ella cuente Azula no la creerá completamente, no después de su traición.

-¿Y que tiene escrita?- pregunto

Sokka se encoge de hombros.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, Zuko no ha querido enseñársela a nadie…- me dice

Bajo la mirada.

Caminamos tranquilos hasta la sala de guerra donde el trono del Señor del Fuego se encuentra en llamas como antes solía ser. Qué raro, a Zuko nunca le han gustado esas flamas.

-¿Zuko?- lo llamo pero solo el silencio contesta

Comienzo a observar a mí alrededor desconfiado de este lugar pero en eso Zuko aparece caminando a su trono, cruza las llamas sin importancia y se sienta sereno dedicándonos una leve sonrisa. Puedo notar las ojeras de mi amigo y en eso me preocupo ante su estado.

-¿Te encuentra bien Zuko?- le pregunto

-Ahora lo estoy, estuve pensando en este tiempo el plan perfecto para enfrentar a mi hermana- me dice

Parpadeo asombrado, no me esperaba esta respuesta tan rápido.

-¿Qué decidiste Zuko?- pregunta Sokka curioso al igual que yo.

Mi amigo resopla cansado y nos mira decidido.

-Las primeras tropas saldrán mañana a primera hora, tienen autorización de sancionar e incluso asesinar a cualquier rebelde…- nos dice

-¡¿Qué?!- grito asombrado

-Mai envió una carta Aang, Azula piensa hacer un ataque en estos días, todos los soldado ya se encuentran preparados para cualquier cosa- me dice alzando la voz

-Comenzaras una guerra si mandas hombres…- digo

-¡Que no te das cuenta Aang… Esto es una guerra! ¡Una rebelión!- me grita

Me quedo congelado. Sokka asiente levemente ante las palabras de Zuko, pero yo mismo no puedo darme el lujo de aceptar esas palabras.

-Aang, Zuko tiene razón… si no lleva tropas para defender a la Nación del Fuego Azula tomara control de todo- me dice Sokka

Arqueo la ceja. Esto tiene que ser una broma.

-Tiene que haber otra forma de detenerlos- digo débilmente

-No la hay Aang. Azula a condenado a la Nación del Fuego al formar sus tropas y yo no permitiré que ella termine con toda este nación- me dice Zuko levantándose de su silla

Bajo la mirada para procesar estas últimas palabras. La Nación del Fuego se encuentra en guerra, en su propia rebelión. Aunque esté en contra de esto Sokka apoya este plan y yo mismo sé que el jamás da una mala idea cuando se trata de estrategia.

Resoplo con dureza. No puedo darle la espalda a mi amigo y esta nación.

-Si dices que es la única forma de detener esta rebelión. Tienes mi apoyo- digo levantando mi mirada

Zuko me sonríe levemente.

-Gracias Aang- me dice mi amigo

Por supuesto que lo apoyaría y más cuando está en un momento delicado, pero por extraña razón no puedo dejar de sentirme herido o culpable de esta decisión. ¿Por qué?  
Salimos de la sala de guerra y noto que Zuko ya se encuentra un poco más relajado que en los últimos minutos, el palacio ya se encuentra en sus mejores momentos para dar inicio al festival.

-Será mejor que se arreglen para el festival- me dice mi amigo

Asiento al igual que Sokka y regreso a mi habitación. Mi traje formal de monje se encuentra en mi habitación, me cambio con rapidez y salgo en busca de mi prometida. Salgo directo al jardín frontal del palacio y en eso noto como las enormes puertas metálicas se abren de par en par dejando entrar a una multitud al palacio.  
Siento como alguien toma de mi mano con suma suavidad y me giro atento a este contacto y encuentro a mi prometida en un hermoso vestido rojo casi parecido a su vestido común, debo admitirlo el color rojo le siento mucho mejor.

-Cariño…. te ves… preciosa- digo tragando saliva

-gracias cariño- dice ruborizada – tú también te ves muy guapo-

Sonrió

Noto como Sokka y Toph salen detrás de mí prometida animados ante el festival.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto Zuko?- gime Sokka- Quiero degustar toda la comida del festival-

-Ya lo creo...- dice Toph sonriendo

-Oh... Toph tenemos que ir a probar las brochetas extra picantes que tanto escuche- la ánima

Ella asiente. Me río por un momento al recordar aquel día en un festival de la Nación del Fuego donde Sokka comía cualquier cosa de extra picante, salía llorando ante tanto picante.

-No creo que sea buena idea Sokka, ¿qué no recuerdas el último festival? - dice Katara

Sokka resopla fastidiado

-Tranquila hermanita, este año no terminare con dolor de estómago- le asegura

-Ajam...- murmura mi prometida

Unas trompetas comienzan a escucharse en el interior del palacio y toda la gente del jardín principal aplaude ante el sonido, las enormes puertas del palacio se abren revelado a Zuko en su típico traje formal de Señor del Fuego y detrás de él logro ver a los Sabios del Fuego.

-Este día, es un día importante para la Nación de Fuego, es el día de dar gracias al espíritu que nos ha dado la vida, el poder y el honor de pertenecer a esta nación. Espíritu del Sol, espíritu del poder gracias por darnos nuestro control.- dice Zuko con elegancia

Todos aplaudimos ante sus palabras y en eso los sabios de fuego comienzan a realizar unos movimientos que sólo una vez los he visto en mi vida y los recuerdo claramente, aquellos círculos de fuego de los Guerreros del Sol. Y el fuerte sonido de un cuerno Tsungi hace eco en el lugar. Zuko camina con elegancia hacia el público donde a mitad del jardín se encuentra en lo alto una enorme antorcha. Los ciudadanos de la nación del fuego se inclinan ante mi amigo y los sabios del fuego, nosotros igualmente nos inclinamos.

Zuko lanza una gran cantidad de su fuego control hacia lo alto de la antorcha y esta se enciende con un fuego impresionante, el fuego más puro que he visto.

-¡Qué comience el festival del Nuevo Sol!- alza la voz Zuko animado

Todas las personas se levantan animadas y aplauden ante las palabras de su Señor del Fuego, y la música rápidamente comienza a escucharse detrás de los muros metálicos

-¡Festival!- grita Sokka alzando sus manos

Noto como mi amigo tiene la idea de salir corriendo hacia la ciudad pero en eso mi prometida lo detiene.

-¡Sokka! Recuerda la cena de esta noche- le recuerda

-Sí, si... Cena aburrida con Zuzu junto con un gran grupo de dementes del fuego. No te preocupes no lo olvidaremos- le dice - ¡Vamos Toph!-

-¡Estoy dentro!- grita mi amiga

Ambos salen en ánimo al festival.

Niego levemente ante el comportamiento de ambos pero mejor me doy el lujo de tomar la mano de mi prometida.

-Disfrutemos de este festival- le susurro

Y ella asiente

Salimos del palacio y las calles se encuentran sumamente adornadas, las personas paseando tranquilamente y disfrutando del día. Nunca creí que fuese posible que la Nación del Fuego se divierta sin quemar algo vivo.

-¡Feliz día del Nuevo sol!- escucho a cada momento

Observo claramente como todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos se encuentran vestidos de acuerdo al festival, todos menos yo.

-¿Por qué estas vestida con las prendas de la nación del fuego cariño?- le pregunto a Katara

-Es la tradición del festival- me dice encogiéndose de hombros

Arqueo la ceja

-¿Y por qué yo no tengo un atuendo?- pregunto

Katara se ríe.

-Cariño tu eres el Avatar, con controlar muy bien el fuego control es más que suficiente- me dice

Me río. Tiene razón.

Nos detenemos en una de las calles principales de la capital y observamos el desfile que pasa a paso lento, los enormes dragones de papel bailando al movimiento de los tambores al igual que algunos maestros fuegos bailando con su fuego control. Las personas aplauden ante los malabaristas, estoy seguro que puedo lograr algún truco de esos con mi fuego control.

Seguimos el desfile y en eso observamos una obra de teatro, la reconozco muy bien, la he visto antes. Un hombre y una mujer representando a dos dragones, el hombre parece acercarse lentamente a la mujer para besarla y en eso noto a Ursa y Noren tomados de la mano a unos metros de nosotros observando con claridad la obra que ellos representaron hace años. El hombre de la obra besa a la mujer al igual que Noren y Ursa se besan. Tomo a Katara de las mejillas con suavidad le doy un apasionante beso. Un beso tan profundo que por un segundo me hace desear privacidad.

-Creí que no lo harías…- me susurra observándome a los ojos.

Le sonrió y la beso nuevamente.

-Ugh… ¡No en frente de mí!- grita Sokka detrás de nosotros

-Oye tu nos interrumpes- le digo

Y el rueda sus ojos cansado

-Además ¿no se supone que estarías probando cada comida del festival?- le pregunta Katara arqueando la ceja

-Por eso venia…- nos gruñe - ¡Me acabo de inscribir a un concurso de comida!-

-¿Un qué?- pregunto

-Un concurso de quien puede comer más carne- dice animado

Siento como mi estómago da vueltas ante el asqueroso reto que Sokka ha entrado. ¿Cómo alguien puede comer tanta carne? Pero creo que Sokka es el más indicado para esto.

-No puedo creerlo- dice Katara rodando sus ojos

-¡Vamos está por comenzar!- nos dice caminando hacia el concurso.

No deseo observar como las personas se atragantan de carne, no estoy a favor de eso pero tengo que apoyar a Sokka. Cinco personas de mayor peso se encuentran a un lado de Sokka, todos hambrientos ante la enorme charola de carne fresca. Un hombre da la señal de comenzar y Sokka se lanza a tragar toda la cantidad de carne que tiene encima. Toph lo anima con dureza, al igual que Katara y yo, cuando menos nos damos cuenta Sokka termina su platillo tres minutos antes que los demás.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy el Rey de la Carne nena!- dice bajando con su trofeo y su corona de metal barato

Me río ante el apodo

-felicidades Sokka…- dice Katara

-Rey de la Carne para ti- dice con orgullo

Todos nos tiramos a carcajadas

La tarde pasa muy rápido, tan rápido que debemos de regresar al palacio para la importante cena. Katara y Toph se han regresado a sus habitaciones mientras que Sokka y yo comenzamos a hablar con los nobles de la Nación del Fuego

-Ha sido un festival muy hermoso- dice una mujer de cabellera oscura

-Si completamente, le Señor del Fuego Zuko se ha lucido con este festival- digo

-Si ignorando los últimos ataques en la capital ha sido un buen día…-

-¿últimos ataques?- pregunta Sokka

-Creí que el Avatar estaría informado de la confrontación que hay en Hing Wa- dice el hombre que acompaña a la mujer

Parpadeo confundido

Zuko nos dijo que sus mejores hombres saldrían mañana, no hoy. Me quedo confundido y noto que Sokka se ha quedado igual que yo. ¿Por qué Zuko no nos ha dicho?

-Por el momento no sabía de aquellos ataques- les digo

El hombre traga saliva ante su error.

-Pero ahora es un gusto saber para ayudar en cualquier cosa a la Nación del Fuego- digo con una sonrisa falsa.

El hombre asiente más calmado.

Una suave música comienza a escucharse por toda la sala y algunas parejas se levantan para bailar. Resoplo por un segundo en la espera de mi prometida junto con Sokka y en eso los nervios me atrapan ante el pensamiento de que Sokka no sabe nada sobre nuestro compromiso, ni Toph, ni mucho menos Zuko. Pero en eso escucho como alguien se aclara la garganta a un lado mío.

Me giro ante el sonido y encuentro a mi prometida usando un hermoso vestido típico de la Nación del Fuego, amoldado perfectamente a su cuerpo y con un collar dorado que deja ver con claridad el collar de su madre y de compromiso. Se ve como una verdadera diosa del fuego sino fueran por esos hermosos ojos azules.

-K-Katara…. Te ves preciosa- digo ruborizándome

-gracias cariño- me dice ruborizada

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué le hiciste a mi hermana?- murmura Sokka

Katara rodea sus ojos fastidiada

-Es broma te ves hermosa…- le dice - ¿Y Toph?-

-¿Yo que?- dice mi amiga cruzándose de brazos

Toph lleva un vestido con los típicos colores de la Nación del fuego pero no tan lujoso como el de Katara.

-Vaya Toph te ves bien- le dice Sokka

- te diría gracias pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo luzco- dice cruzándose de brazos- Además no me interesa-

-Bueno esta noche te portaras como una dama- le dice Sokka retándola- Vamos a bailar-

Mi amigo toma la mano de Toph con fuerza y ambos se salen para bailar a lenta pieza de música que tocan.

-¿Deseas bailar cariño?- le pregunto

-Claro…- me dice sonriendo

Sonrió como un idiota ante su belleza, siempre la he visto como lo más bello del mundo pero esta noche parece como si no fuese de este mundo. Es hermosa.

Bailamos al mismo ritmo que la música, tomo con delicadeza su cadera y ella cruza sus brazos detrás de mí cuello, tan cerca que puedo rozar sus labios con los míos. Pero en ocasiones nos separamos levemente al recordarnos en donde nos encontramos.

-cariño…- digo

-¿sí?-

-¿Crees que sea tiempo de que los demás sepan de nuestro compromiso?- pregunto curioso

-Nos comprometimos ayer…- me recuerda

-Bueno si, pero me gustaría que supieran al menos ellos… Sokka me dio su aprobación para pedirte matrimonio- le digo

-¿le preguntaste?- me dice observando mi rostro

-Si… bueno como Hakoda no estaba aquí, creí que era necesario preguntárselo- me encojo de hombro

Ella sonríe.

-Creo que esta noche es perfecta- me susurra

Sonrió ante su idea. Observo sus ojos esperanzados y emocionados ante el anuncio de nuestro compromiso y en eso el olor a pólvora llega a mis fosas nasales tan rápido que no logro girar a tiempo para detenerlo y una fuerte explosión ocurre al otro lado del salón.

* * *

**HOLA HOLA! primero no me asesinen por publicar hasta ahorita! he estado algo mala de salud que incluso me llegue a quedar dos días en el hospital pero ya estoy mejor:) (me quería quedar más tiempo por el doctor guapo que me cuidaba jajajajaja) pero bueno! aquí va el capitulo que va a cambiar todo en el ff! Espero que les guste mucho! **

**Por cierto! FELIZ NAVIDAD! a todos los que la festejan y a los que no también! coman como comiera Sokka! jajaja y espero que les den lo que desean!:) **

**Felices fiestas y nos vemos pronto! Ahora si este ff! se podrá muuuy bueno! **

**Ahí nos escribimos...**


	10. Primer Objetivo

**X- Primer Objetivo **

_Zuko_

La fuerza de la explosión nos lanza lejos hasta que me golpeo con la pared y el humo ahoga el lugar. Mi vista parece haber perdido el enfoque de las cosas y no logro escuchar mucho, levanto la mirada y en eso logro notar una enorme bola de aire desplazándose por todo el salón alejando el humo y apagando las llamas, noto a mis amigos ayudando a los invitados a salir de aquí.

-¡Zuko!- escucho la voz de Katara al verme

Mi amiga me ayuda rápidamente a levantarme y tomo su hombro para acoplare completamente

-¿estás bien?-me pregunta alterada

-Si... ¿Dónde está Kiyi?- pregunto dándome cuenta del lugar

-Esta con Sokka y Toph, al igual que Ursa-

Asiento

Salimos del salón y otras fuertes explosiones comienzan a escucharse por el lugar. ¿Están bombardeando el palacio?

-¡Diablos esto sí que arruino el festival!- escucho a Sokka en el techo de uno de los pasillo

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto curioso

-Zuko yo no creo...- comienza Aang

Doy un salto y con mi fuego control me elevo para llegar al techo del salón, desde aquí puedo ver lo que ocurre, las viviendas en llamas, la gente gritando, seis globos de guerra lanzando bombas a su propia nación. No puede ser uno de la Nación del Fuego deben de ser los rebeldes. La capital esta bajó ataque. Bajo del techo de un brinco.

-Zuko hay que salir de aquí- escucho la voz de Aang

-¡debemos de pelear!-digo

-Zuko deberías...- comienza Katara

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la flama- interrumpe Toph- unos maestros fuego no nos detendrán tan fácil-

Sonrió ante un leve apoyo

- Además el pueblo nos necesita- murmura Sokka

Aang suspira pesadamente

-No puedo abandonar a mi gente- digo

Katara se gira levemente para ver a su novio y después asiente con preocupación.

- de acuerdo, pero necesitamos un plan- dice mi amigo

- Yo sé...- dice Sokka - Aang tu intenta destruir aquellos globos, Katara, Toph y Zuko los necesito en tierra para proteger y apagar el fuego-

Asiento al igual que mis amigas

-Zuko que tus hombres den apoyo a Aang- dice mi amigo

-por supuesto- digo

-¡A patear traseros!- grita Toph con alegría golpeándose la mano

Algunos de mis soldados llegan corriendo ante mí, pidiendo órdenes directas.

- Mi Señor del Fuego ¿que ordena usted?- me dice uno inclinándose levemente

- Saquen los globos de guerra y sigan a las instrucciones del Avatar Aang en aire, que otro grupo se prepare a luchar en tierra además de ayudar a los ciudadanos...- les digo

El hombre se inclina asintiendo y se van con mis órdenes.

-Bien Zuzu- murmura Sokka

Toph y Sokka comienzan a salir hacia el pasillo de la salida, estoy a punto de seguirlos pero me detengo levemente ante la muestra de cariño de mis amigos. Katara parece susurrarle algo y en eso Aang la besa y la toma de la cintura como si no deseara apartarse. No quiero que nada les pase a ambos, a nadie. Y es mi culpa meterlos en esto, por no detener a mi hermana antes. Soy un idiota. Katara se aleja de Aang y corre a nuestra dirección preparada para la pelea.

-Necesitare un poco más de agua, para apagar todo el fuego- me dice mi amiga.

-Katara...- digo

Ella se detiene en seco.

-¿sí?-

Bajo la mirada

-Quiero que ayudes, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí...-

-lo que sea...-

- Necesito que cuides a Ursa y su familia, no me perdonaría si algo les suceden a ellos y a todos ustedes-

Katara parpadea sorprendida y asiente.

-No te preocupes Zuko, nada les pasara. Te lo prometo- me dice sería

Asiento.

Ambos corremos para salir del palacio y encuentro a mi madre atónita ante el terror que se puede lograr ver desde el jardín principal.

-Mamá...- la llamo y ella gira ante mí

-¡Zuko!- grita sorprendida

-¿estás bien?-

-Estamos bien... ¿Por qué atacan la capital?-

Suspiro

-Mamá necesito que Noren, Kiyi y tu vayan con Katara al palacio, estarán a salvo con ella.- le pido

-¿Y tú?- murmura con miedo

-Tengo que ayudar a los ciudadanos- digo con orgullo

Katara toma la mano de mi madre con cuidado y ella parece en shock al ver que lo que digo es cierto, Kiyi por otro lado parece querer tirarse a mis pies y rogarme que no vaya pero Noren es el más sereno de todos, me da una sonrisa de seguridad. Lo que necesito ahorita.

-Vayan...- les ordeno

Katara toma con más fuerza a Ursa y entrar nuevamente al palacio.

-¡Vamos Zuko! ¡No perdamos más tiempo!- gruñe Toph

Asiento y salimos del palacio.

Las calles son un campo de batalla, algunas viviendas se encuentran en llamas y el olor a pólvora se encuentra en el ambiente. Mis soldados se encuentran peleando con los rebeldes, quienes llevan un atuendo oscuro. Nos abrimos paso lazando rocas de Toph al igual que esquivando y lanzando fuego de mí.

-Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensaba- murmura Sokka

-Atacan con mucha rabia, puedo sentirlo- murmura Toph.

Un grupo de rebeldes nos rodean en el lugar, todos lanzando su poder con ira, Sokka se aparta con rapidez mientras que yo me interpongo y tomo toda la cantidad del fuego lanzándola de regreso a aquellos rebeldes. Ataco una y otra vez, lazando el mismo fuego que ellos. Sokka y Toph parece trabajar muy bien juntos, Sokka con su espada esquiva el fuego y distrae a los rebeldes para que Toph los hunda o los detenga con su tierra control.

Estoy a punto de atacar cuando en eso escucho el chillido de una pequeña a lo lejos, llorando ente la pelea. Aquella niña me recuerda a Kiyi. Corro lo más rápido que puedo para ayudarla en eso noto como unos objetos circulares caen a unos metros de ella, bombas. Corro más rápido y la niña me ve correr hacia ella, la tomo con fuerza segundos antes de la explosión y siento como alguien me toma del cuello tirándome lejos del lugar, mi espalda golpea con fuerza el suelo, sostengo a la niña con fuerza mientras que un rebelde se encuentra frente a mí. Pero no es cualquier rebelde, esos ojos dorados tan fríos y tan hermosos a la vez que solo pueden pertenecer a una persona.

-Mai...- murmuro

La rebelde sale corriendo entre la oscuridad en dirección a una vivienda.

-¡Kerya!- escucho la voz de un hombre

La niña de mis brazos grita el nombre de su padre y en eso me levanto para ayudar a encontrarla. Un hombre alto de cabellos gris llega llorando al ver a la pequeña.

-Gracias mi señor del fuego- dice el hombre llorando

- No hay de que, por favor vayan al palacio ahí estarán a salvo- les digo con prisa

El hombre asiente pero no logro quitar mi vista de aquella vivienda donde entro la rebelde. Corro en aquella dirección y entro con cuidado. El lugar se encuentra casi vacío y oscuro de no ser por las leves velas de la mesa. La mujer que vi hace unos segundos se encuentra de espaldas y temerosa.

-Mai...- susurro

Esta se gira atenta a mí y se quita su máscara dejándome ver su rostro completamente. Es Mai.

- Zuko...- susurra

Sonrió ante aquel bello rostro y corro hacia ella dejándome sin aliento. Temía por ella todo este tiempo, la extrañaba, me hacia falta. La beso apasionadamente. No quiero apartarme nuevamente de ella.

-Zuko, no tenemos mucho tiempo-me susurra- tienes que salir de aquí-

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto curioso

-Azula tiene planes mayores de lo que pensábamos-

Me aparto levemente ante aquellas palabras.

-¿qué planea mi hermana?-

- Muchas cosas- dice alzando las cejas- Quiere regresar la guerra a todo el mundo. Al tomar el trono lanzara el primer ataque a Ba Sing Se-

-¿qué?- susurro atónito

-también tiene planes para cada uno...Zuko tienes que salir de la capital- me ruega

-No puedo hacerlo Mai- susurro

-¿Por qué?- se queja

-Porque no puedo dejar a todas estas personas, a mi trono, a mi pueblo- gruño - ¿Por qué todos intentan protegerme?-

-Porque conocemos a Azula, tanto tu como yo sabemos que tú eres lo único que se interpone con lo que desea- me dice tomándome de la mejilla.

-No soy débil- murmuro

-lo sé, pero conociendo a Azula haría lo imposible por verte muerto-

Resoplo.

Ella baja la mirada derrotada, la mirada sería que conozco de ella.

-Si no saldrás de aquí al menos quiero que me hagas algo por mí- me pide

Asiento

- Necesito que protejas a Katara de Azula...- murmura

-¿Katara?- pregunto confundido

Ambas han pasado mucho tiempo juntas pero nunca creí que llegarían a ser tan amigas.

-Sólo hazlo. Ella es su primer objetivo- me dice tragando saliva.

Una fuerte explosión se escucha cerca de aquí y me doy cuenta que Mai no bromea, algo más ha pasado pero por extraña razón no me lo dice.

Asiento

El techo de la vivienda comienza arder en llamas y tomo a Mai de la cintura sacándola de la vivienda con rapidez antes de que el techo caiga encima de nosotros. Noto como mi novia se levanta rápidamente y saca una de sus dagas apuntándome. Me levanto rápidamente antes de que caigan unas tras otras. La tomo del brazo y ella gime ante la fuerza.

-Zuko vete… busca a Katara ahora- me pide ante los gemidos

Me encuentro con los bellos ojos de mi novia pidiéndome compasión, por un segundo deseo besarla ahora mismo pero en eso Mai gira sus muñecas zafándose de las mías con facilidad y sale corriendo. Levanto la mirada en busca de Aang pero lo único que logro notar son los globos de guerra peleando entre ellos.

Los ojos de Mai aparecen en mi mente y un ligero sentimiento de culpa aparece en mi pecho. Azula va detrás de Katara ¿pero porque? ¿Para herir a Aang? ¿Por qué ella es la más fuerte? Dejo las dudas atrás y comienzo a correr de regreso al palacio, justo antes de llegar a las puertas metálicas noto que estas están cerradas.

Levanto la mirada desesperado en busca de Aang pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado. ¿Dónde diablos esta? Su novia puede estar en problemas.

Un rebelde me lanza una bola de fuego y la esquivo con facilidad pero una enorme roca nos divide a ambos.

-¡Toph!- digo encontrando a mi amiga

-Debes de estar alerta flama-me dice con superioridad

-Toph necesito que me ayudes a cruzar las puertas- digo

Ella arquea levemente la ceja.

-¿Por qué están cerradas?-

-Es una trampa… Azula va detrás de Katara- le grito

-¡¿Qué?!- dice sorprendida

-Me ayudaras ¿o no?- pregunto

Ella asiente

Las puertas metálicas no parecen problema para mi amiga ya que con dos simples golpes y con su fuerza comienzan a abrirse de la nada.

-¡Encuentra a Aang!- le grito mientras cruzo las puertas

-En seguida capitán-logro escuchar

Entro al palacio y noto como la mayoría de los guardias se encuentran en el suelo y otros heridos gravemente, el miedo de perder a mi amiga y mi familia me recorre por cada gota de mi sangre. Estoy seguro que si Azula ve a Katara con Ursa será una doble venganza. Corro por los pasillos dándome cuenta el infierno que se está viviendo aquí, justo antes de llegar al jardín trasero veo a lo lejos el enorme fuego azul alzarse por el otro lado del jardín. Corro más rápido y escucho gritos.

Cruzo el jardín y llego directo a la sala del Señor del Fuego, el lugar se encuentra todo hecho cenizas.

-¡Tu incompetente campesina!- escucho gritar a mi hermana

Entro a la sala y encuentro a mi hermana con sus manos en fuego azul, Katara resistiendo hasta la última gota de su cantimplora y mi madre e Kiyi se encuentran arrinconadas en el trono lo más lejos posible.

-¡Azula!- grito

Ella se gira sin sorpresa

-Oh Zuzu… ¿me preguntaba cuando llegarías?- me dice

Me pongo en posición de ataque.

-¡Esto es entre tú y yo Azula!- gruño

Ella se ríe como una loca.

-¡No lo creo Zuko! ¡Esto ya no es entre nosotros, nunca ha sido solo nosotros!-dice

Tomo segundos para darme cuenta lo que planea, pero cambia su vista a la mía y en eso siento como la energía de un rayo pasa por mi cuerpo y lo desvió con facilidad pero mi hermana parece estimarme con esa técnica que no tengo tiempo de detenerla cuando lanza otro rayo, en menos de tres segundos ya tiene a su víctima en los ojos. Todo pasa tan lento en mis ojos que el dolor puede sentirse, lanzo el rayo al otro extremo del salón pero el rayo de mi hermana ha dado con toda su fuerza en Katara.

Me giro rápidamente preparado para correr e interponerme pero ya es tarde, mi amiga se encuentra cayendo al suelo adolorida y sangrando del pecho. Estoy a punto de llegar a ella cuando siento como el frío me recorre todo el cuerpo y a unos centímetros a punto de llegar caigo en el suelo y mi vista se nubla completamente.

Lo último que escucho son los fuertes gritos de Kiyi.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAN! Y adivinen quien subirá al trono después de esto! jajajaj! ¿Como les fue en navidad? ¿Que les regalaron? Yo solo recibí un pantalón y dinero! Pero ya me quitaron mi dinero :( Bueno espero que se hayan pasado una feliz navidad al igual que hayan leído este capitulo Ahora que me estaba dando cuenta en Enero cumpliré 1 año aquí en ff! lo cual estoy emocionada! **

**¿Comentarios , Quejas, Sugerencias? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	11. Destrozados

**XI- Destrozados **

_Sokka _

Corro lo más rápido que puedo golpeando a cada soldado con mi espada, corro por los pasillos del palacio detrás de Aang y Toph. Algo está mal, algo dentro de mí se siente vacío y triste.

-¡Más rápido!- nos apura Toph

Encontramos todo el lugar cambiado, antiguas pinturas de los Señores del Fuego en cenizas menos las del Señor del Fuego Ozai. El chillido de Kiyi nos llama la atención en la sala del Señor del Fuego y entramos sin más. Veo a Azula caminando en dirección a Ursa y Kiyi, noto como Noren se encuentra hincado sujetando su estómago. Y otros dos cuerpos en el suelo.

-¿Katara...?- murmuro

Veo el cuerpo de mi hermana tirado, sus cabellos cubren parte de su rostro pero su cuerpo se encuentra adolorido. Me quedo en shock al verla y al ver igual el cuerpo de Zuko. Toda la sangre se me cae a los pies y un dolor en mi pecho comienza a aparecer.

-¡Azula!- grita Aang con rabia

Aquella demente se gira sin más, como si fuese un juego. Pero apostado por la mirada fría de Aang esto no terminara bien.

- Ya ansiaba verlos idiotas- dice con tono superior- juraría que aquella campesina idiota esperaba la ayuda de su Avatar-

Trago saliva al ver como las manos de Aang se hace puño de la ira.

- No te preocupes, no le dolió tanto como tenía planeado- le dice a mi amigo

-¡Pero espero que esto te duela mucho!- grita Toph más que molesta

Lanza una enorme roca y haciendo temblar suelo. Azula salta de un lado a otro esquivando las rocas y en eso Aang comienza a lanzar grandes cantidades de fuego, noto como Azula se impresiona por un segundo pero su mirada de desquiciada continúa. Voy rápidamente a mi hermana, su vestido de la Nación del Fuego se encuentra hecho trizas del pecho y sangre comienza a salir de él. Rompo una parte de su vestido y aprieto con fuerza su pecho para que no pierda sangre.

Las lágrimas comienzan a aparecer sin que las pueda detener, oh Katara. Mi corazón no podría soportar otra pérdida y mucho menos la de ella. Acaricio levemente sus mejillas suplicándole a los espíritus en volver a ver esos ojos esperanzados de mi hermana.

-Por favor no me dejes Katara- susurro con dolor - Eres todo lo que tengo. Eres mi hermana-

Nadie aquí puede ayudarnos, ella es la curandera, yo no tengo poder. Ni Toph. Ni Aang. Porque ella. PORQUE.

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo y mi vista se nubla ante tantas, mi mundo se cierra y se vuelve oscuro, tan oscuro que se lleva último rastro de esperanza en mí.

-Katara...- digo tragando me el nudo en mi garganta- despierta por favor-

-Sokka, tenemos que salir de aquí- escucho la voz de Toph detrás de mí.

Levanto la mirada y veo que el techo del palacio ha desaparecido, está completamente destruido. La fuerte brisa que ha formado un tornado me deja sin aliento y en lo alto logro ver a Aang en estado Avatar. ¿Cómo no pude sentir u oír nada?

-Vamos tenemos que...- dice Toph pero se interrumpe

Poso mis ojos en su rostro y de pronto la triste mirada de mi amiga cambia y sonríe levemente.

-¿qué ocurre?- le pregunto molesto

No molesto por el cambio, sino por como ella puede sonreír en un momento devastador para mí.

- Puedo sentir los ligeros latidos de Katara- dice asombrada

-¿qué?- susurro

-Aún está viva Sokka. Débil pero viva- me dice

Sonrió ante la agradable noticia y me giro atento a mi hermana.

- No te des por vencida Katara. Todos te necesitamos- le digo

-Vamos tenemos que pedir ayuda...- dice Toph

Me levanto y cargo de mi hermana con cuidado, su sangre llega manchar un poco de mi traje pero no me interesa ahora, lo único que quiero es que ella regrese. La fuerte ventisca junto con el terremoto que comienza a sentirse por Aang hace que a Toph se le dificulté tomar el cuerpo de Zuko.

Aang se encuentra enfrentando a Azula en un estado Avatar que jamás había visto o tal es sí. Azula corre y se defiende con lo que mejor puede, los relámpagos. Aang parece no importarle esos fríos y sanguinarios relámpagos que salen a cada momento de ella, su ceño fruncido le hace darían mirada de terror.

-Tenemos que salir antes de que destruya todo el lugar- le digo a Toph- tu lleva a Katara-

Mi amiga parece no poder sentir con exactitud todas las vibraciones ya que gira en diferentes ángulos.

- Puedo ayudarte...- escucho la voz de Mai.

Me giro a tengo a la gótica novia de Zuko y veo que ella misma al igual que yo lucha por no tirarse a llorar al ver a su novio a las puertas de la muerte.

-Zuko...- dice con voz ahogada.

Tomo un brazo mientras que Mai toca el otro pero justo antes de salir alguien me toma del brazo. Estoy a punto de lanzarlo lejos cuando veo el rostro pálido de Noren, junto con Ursa y Kiyi.

-Tienes que ayudar al Avatar, nosotros sacaremos a Zuko y Katara- me dice

Asiento.

Noren toma de un brazo a Zuko mientras que Mai da el otro bazo a Ursa.

-¡No es seguro estar aquí, Aang destruirá todo el palacio! ¡Está más que enfadado!- le grito a Mai

- No me interesa. Al igual que él deseo lo mismo- me dice con una mirada fría.

Asesinar de una vez por todas a Azula, yo también lo deseo más que nunca. Pero hasta eso yo mismo sé que no es lo correcto.

- Creo que esperarás por eso...- le digo

Mai prepara sus filosas dagas. Corro en dirección al tornado que ha realizado Aang, desde lo lejos logro notar como sus tatuajes brillan muy alto y trago saliva al acercarme a la pelea.

-¡Aang tienes que detenerte!- le grito a mi amigo - ¡Katara se recuperará!-

Su mirada al igual que sus ataques van directos a Azula, quien aquella parece algo adolorida ante todos los elementos que lucha contra.

-¡Aang por favor escúchame!- le grito con más fuerza -¡Katara tiene pulso, está bien!-

No me escucha. La tierra tiembla con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que haciendo elevar unas rocas de mayor cantidad.

-¡Aang! ¡Tienes que parar!- grito

Es inútil, su mente tanto su corazón se encuentran bloqueados, tanto como yo. Tal vez pueda dejarlo y deje su ira fuera. Tal vez no, Aang siempre se altera cuando entra de ese modo al estado Avatar, el día en que fuimos al Templo Aire y vimos a todos los monjes hechos cenizas, el ataque del general How a Katara y el día del Solsticio de Verano. No puedo dejar que la ira salga completamente de él, destruirá todo el lugar.

-¿Cómo podrás detenerlo?- escucho la voz de Mai

-No estoy seguro...- bajo la mirada- la que siempre lo detenía era Katara-

Mai baja la mirada, una mirada de culpa pero ¿por qué?.

-Tomare a Azula, tu intenta llegar a él- me dice

Asiento. No se sí sea buena idea para ella o para mí.

Mai sale corriendo en dirección a Azula y comienzo a correr en dirección a Aang, las fuertes brisas que salen de mi amigo me hacen detenerme por unos segundos frente a él.

-¡Aang tienes que calmarte! ¡Escúchame, Katara está bien!- digo nuevamente – Sé que es difícil verla ahora, yo también siento odio y tristeza pero te juro Aang que mi hermana regresara. Yo lo sé-

Aang baja su mirada y observo aquellos ojos blancos iluminados que para ser sincero dan terror.

-Aang sé que mi hermana no le hubiese gustado verte en este estado y tú lo sabes- le digo

Noto como el tornado comienza a bajar de intensidad lo cual me da una buena pista de que mi amigo ya se está calmando.

-Tú mismo sabes que la venganza no es la mejor respuesta, tú se lo dijiste a ella ahora hazlo tú- le recuerdo

Aquel día en que mi hermana estaba desesperada por encontrar al hombre que asesinó a nuestra madre, Aang le pidió que lo pensara antes de cometer tan atrocidad.

Un leve grito de Mai me hace girar rápidamente y la encuentro luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con Azula. Me giro nuevamente a Aang.

-Katara te necesita Aang, ahora más que nunca- le digo

Mi amigo cambia su mirada de odio a una de derrota y en eso el tornado que baja de intensidad se apaga con fuerza dejando que algunas cosas como mi amigo caigan al suelo con fuerza. Me preparo para tomar el cuerpo de Aang para que no se golpee con el suelo pero la bola peluda de Appa me gana.

-¡Appa!- grito feliz de verlo

El bisonte desciende frente a mí pero en eso me giro atento a la lucha de Mai y Azula. No puedo dejarla sola.

Frunzo el ceño y subo a Appa tomando con fuerza las riendas.

-¡Yip-Yip!- grito

Appa comienza a elevarse en dirección de Mai y Azula, me inclino un momento y alzo mi brazo para tomarla. Mai empuja a Azula con la última fuerza que tiene y corre hacia una roca para tomar mi mano. La maniática de Azula frunce el ceño y sus manos se encienden con su letal fuego azul.

Un intercambio de armas ocurre en ese momento: Mai lanza una filosa daga al mismo tiempo que Azula lanza una bola de fuego a Mai. Noto como la daga llega con fureza y da un serio corte en la mano izquierda de Azula. Mientras que su bola de fuego quema la pierna derecha de Mai.

La subo a mi lado y entre ambos apagamos el fuego de su traje oscuro, Mai aprieta sus manos con fuerza y unos gritos ahogados se escuchan de ella.

-¿te hirió mucho?- digo al apagar el fuego

-Estaré bien- dice un poco más seria.

Asiento levemente pero en eso noto como su pierna se encuentra seriamente quemada. Doy otro Yip a Appa y mi amigo vuela con más fuerza alejándonos de la capital.

-¿A dónde iremos Sokka?- escucho la voz de Toph atrás

Me giro apreciando nuestra grave situación. Katara y Zuko se encuentran entre la vida y la muerte, Aang parece no desear separarse de Katara por nada, Ursa y Kiyi acarician la cabellera de Zuko, Noren parece tener un serio golpe en el estómago, Mai se encuentra quemada con seriedad pero no dice nada.

En este momento el equipo Avatar está destrozado.

* * *

**OHH THE FEELS! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! si tenia que poner a Sokka! pobre de mi valiente guerrero y de todos. Estoy segura que fue un golpe duro para Sokka ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo entre la vida y la muerte, digo quien no se quedaría en shock. Y Aang entrando en estado Avatar de la rabia y dolor. Todo un caos. **

**¿Quejas, Sugerencias, Comentarios? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	12. Viejos Tiempos

**XII- Viejos Tiempos**

_Aang_

Acaricio la mejilla de mi prometida con suma delicadeza, aquellos ojos se encuentran cerrados, su pecho sangra levemente y un frío comienza a apoderarse de su cuerpo. El dolor que siento en este momento es incomparable como otros que he tenido. Esto es diferente, es la mujer de mi vida la que me prometió pasar toda una vida conmigo y ahora no está.

El sol se ha ocultado, Sokka y Noren guían a Appa sin problema mientras que todos nosotros dejamos que la tristeza se apodere del momento. No tengo ni la menor idea donde nos encontramos, lo único que deseo es buscar con rapidez una curandera lo suficientemente buena que Katara para que los salve. Levanto la mirada y encuentro a Ursa con mirada triste al ver a su hijo en los mismos pasos que mi prometida pero ella cambia su mirada a mí.

-Estarán bien Aang…- me anima

Asiento con dureza por ella misma, sé que recibir un relámpago es estar en el hilo de la vida y la muerte. Y aún más lo de Azula.

Toph me toma del hombro como apoyo y palmeo levemente su mano, mi amiga no tiene buena mirada; vuelve a tocar con suavidad el pecho de Katara para sentir sus vibraciones y suspira aliviada. Desearía que Appa volara con más velocidad pero en eso me doy cuenta que somos ocho personas, el peso lo ha de estar matando.

-Llegamos…- escucho la voz de Noren

Parpadeo curioso ante la dirección a donde vamos pero lo único que puedo ver es bosque, intento no preguntar pero la curiosidad me gana.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto observando a mi alrededor

-Confíen en nosotros, es el único lugar donde pueden curarlos- nos dice Noren con una sonrisa de seguridad

Asiento.

Appa comienza a descender y en eso lo noto, un extraño templo a mitad del bosque y unos hombres de largos trajes y llamas en sus manos salen curiosos. Esas personas me recuerdan a los Sabios del Fuego de un extraño modo. Appa desciende y Noren baja de mi amigo con cuidado. Una mujer de cabello oscuro camina a Noren y en eso su mirada cambia al verlo.

-Es un gusto verlo nuevamente Noren- dice la mujer con gentileza

-Hermana Yun necesitamos su ayuda- dice Noren apresurado

La mujer cambia de mirada al ver el estado de Noren y en eso su vista viaja a nosotros.

-Por favor- dice asintiendo- Los ayudaremos en todo lo posible-

Respiro aliviado.

Unos hombres llegan rápidamente con unas camas tejidas, tomo a Katara en mis brazos y doy un salto de Appa para apresurar el paso. La hermana Yun me mira con un poco de asombro y en eso ve a mi prometida ensangrentada en mis brazos. Los hombres acomodan el cuerpo de Zuko en la cama con sumo cuidado.

-Por favor Avatar Aang sígannos- nos pide

Caminamos con rapidez y en eso noto a otras personas igualmente vestidos de trajes largos de color rojo con dorado, típicos de la Nación del Fuego. Todos parecen asombrados de vernos, sigo a la hermana Yun hasta una sala donde una enorme fogata se encuentra a mitad del lugar y dos camas de piedra se encuentran frente a ella.

-Por favor recuéstela- me pide

Frunzo el ceño por un segundo ante tan extraña ceremonia. Nunca antes había visto algo como esto y apostando por la mirada de Ursa y Mai diría que ellas tampoco. Dejo el cuerpo de mi prometida en la cama de piedra mientras que los otros hombres dejan el de Zuko en la otra. Tomo la mano de Katara con fuerza incapaz de poder separarme de ella.

-Tienes que recuperarte Katara, por favor- digo formando un nudo en mi garganta – por nosotros-

La hermana Yun parpadea asombrada de mis palabras y me sonríe levemente.

-Haré todo lo que está en mi poder- me asegura

Asiento.

La hermana Yun se acerca a Katara y posa su mano derecha en su estómago, la mujer suspira con fuerza cerrando sus ojos y en eso su mirada cambia.

-Fue dañada con un relámpago, uno muy frío y poderoso- me dice- su agua control lucha contra esa energía, pero la batalla de ambos elementos se vuelve inútil en su cuerpo-

Respira hondo y quita su mano. La hermana Yun camina en dirección a Zuko y posa su mano en su pecho cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

-Él tiene la misma lucha con esa energía, la guerra entre el fuego de ambos es crítica y está comenzando a apagar su llama- nos dice

La hermana Yun se aparta de Zuko y camina hacia la enorme fogata que me termina recordándome al fuego de los Guerreros del Sol, se inclina levemente y pone sus manos en el fuego. Parpadeo asombrado, en eso la mujer saca de sus manos unas leves llamas. Camina hacia a mí y me ofrece la llama.

-La llama de la iluminación, tomara la energía del relámpago- tomo la llama- deje que la llama roce la herida será el canal perfecto para quitarlo-

Asiento

-Pero debe de tener cuidado con ella, la llama crecerá absorbiendo la energía. Cuando está ya se ha alimentado debe lanzarla de regreso a la fogata- me dice la hermana con mirada firme- si no lo hace la llama tomara la energía de la chica y morirá-

La sangre se me baja a los pies pero termino asintiendo con seguridad. Por nada del mundo dejare que Katara vuelva a estar en peligro.

La pequeña llama palpita con fuerza en mis manos, respiro hondo y la poso con suavidad en el pecho de Katara rozando su piel. Siento como ambas energías chocan en mis dedos y un frío me recorre por mi cuerpo, un frío que conozco. La llama comienza a tomar más volumen, puedo sentir todo el dolor, el dolor que le dio a Katara y el mismo de dónde provino; el dolor es tan real como si yo lo fuese aquel objetivo.

Siento como las lágrimas comienzan a salir, yo no pude detener a Azula. Yo no estuve con ella. No la protegí como debía. Fue mi culpa.

La llama se vuelve más y más grande, dejo que mi dolor se valla en ese mismo canal y en eso noto como la enorme llama de mis manos se vuelve azul, ese cambio me basta para saber que ha tomado todo el relámpago de Azula. Abro mis ojos como plato y lanzo con fuerza la llama a la fogata.

La hermana Yun se asombra ante el cambio repentino de color de la llama y toca con rapidez el estómago de mi prometida.

-Está libre, pero aun débil… tiene que reponer fuerzas- me dice

Un alivio me recorre por todo el cuerpo y me limpio mis lágrimas. Detrás de mí escucho como Sokka da un grito ahogado y corre en camino a su hermana.

-Puedo sentir con claridad sus latidos- dice Toph

Sonrió ante la noticia.

La hermana Yun y otros dos hermanos trabajan con Zuko una gran parte de la noche. Esta sociedad escondida igual que los Guerreros del Sol son tan solo los Hermanos de la Iluminación, un grupo de maestros fuego quienes tratan el fuego control como una forma de sanación. Jamás había escuchado una civilización así, incluso antes de entrar en el iceberg. Los hermanos me guían a una habitación donde Katara podrá reposar hasta que recupere sus energías.

Me siento a un lado de su cama y tomo con delicadeza su mano, ahora se encuentra con un calor estable lo cual me hace sonreír. Por poco la pierdo, la única razón de estar con vida, no puedo darme el lujo de perderla nuevamente. Es el peor sentimiento.

-¿Cómo sigue?- escucho la voz de Sokka entrando

Me giro atento a mi amigo y le sonrió.

-Está mejor, hasta el frío que antes tenía se ha ido- le digo

El asiente. Noto que Sokka lleva un cuenco de sopa y me lo ofrece.

-No haz comido bien, esto te ayudara- me dice- No te preocupes no le puse nada de carne-

Sonrió y lo tomo.

Mi amigo se sienta en mi lugar mientras que yo me como la sopa y descubro que no fui el único que recibió un golpe duro. Tanto Sokka como yo nos sentimos destruidos al verla tirada en la sala del Señor del Fuego.

-Aun no entiendo porque Katara estaba como objetivo de Azula- dice Sokka rompiendo el silencio

-Viniendo de Azula estoy seguro que la ataco por estar ella presente, hubiese sido lo mismo para nosotros si estuviéramos ahí- digo

Sokka asiente. Suspiro quitándome el apetito.

Azula ha ganado este día y no solo a nosotros sino que estoy seguro que subirá al trono al vencer a su hermano. La Nación del Fuego hoy tiene otro gobernante.

-¿Cómo crees que estén las cosas en la capital?- le pregunto

Sokka baja la mirada incapaz de contestar a mi pregunta.

-Creo que hemos regresado a los viejos tiempos- me dice con un toque de broma

Suspiro.

Pasamos los últimos cuatro días en este templo del fuego, los hermanos nos atienden con gentileza al mismo tiempo que cuidan tanto de Zuko como de Katara. Mientras que nosotros nos enfocamos en las noticias recientes. Como era de esperar Azula tomo la corona y ahora se encuentra en celebración por la nueva Señor del Fuego al igual que comenzar unos planes de guerra, Mai nos cuenta a detalle los planes de Azula y su gente al igual que ayuda a Sokka a idear un plan para detener el futuro ataque a Ba Sing Se. Toph y yo hemos estado practicando Tierra control al igual que me doy tiempo para meditar.

Como Sokka dijo hemos regresado a los viejos tiempos y eso significa cambios. Dejo que mi cabellera vuelva a crecer ocultando mi flecha, Sokka se deja crecer la barba y Toph se trenza su cabello pero sin remover sus cabellos de su cara, Mai se corta una parte de su cabello y termina recogiéndose gran parte de él. Otra vez hemos regresado a esos tiempos de ocultarnos de la Nación del Fuego.

Me dejo relajar en uno de los jardines del templo, me pongo en posición de loto y comienzo a meditar dejando atrás todas las preocupaciones por un segundo, pero en eso escucho una fuerte pisadas aproximándose.

-Avatar Aang- dice un hermano.

Abro mis ojos y levanto la mirada a él.

-La maestra Katara ha despertado- me dice

Abro mis ojos como plato ante la noticia y salgo corriendo hacia la habitación de mi prometida, encuentro a Katara en la cama observando a su alrededor confundida.

-¡Katara!- grito de alegría

Mi prometida me mira y una sonrisa de dibuja en su mejilla

-¡Aang!- me llama

Corro hacia ella y sin nada más que decir la abrazo en la cama, mi prometida me toma con suma fuerza de la espalda y me besa apasionadamente. Siento como mi corazón late con rapidez y las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas de la felicidad. Me aparto por un segundo apreciando esos preciosos ojos que también se encuentran con lágrimas.

-Creí que te había perdido- digo con un nudo en mi garganta

-Y yo creí que jamás te volvería a ver- me dice

La beso nuevamente. Después de él dolor más fuerte viene el sentimiento más hermoso, tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos.

-¡Katara!- escucho gritar a Sokka

Nos giramos y Sokka corre hacia a nosotros abrazándonos a ambos con fuerza y unos segundos después se nos une Toph. Todos nos abrazamos con fuerza como si cada uno dependiera del otro, tal vez es cierto. Ya que hemos regresado a los viejos tiempos necesitamos estar unidos más que nunca.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS! Es bueno volver a ver al Equipo Avatar reunido! si es todo un drama con Katara y Aang! jajaja amo a esa pareja! Ademas de rompe traseros llegan a ser mega románticos por eso y muchas razones más Kataang es mi OTP!Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo si fue algo raro de los Hermanos de Iluminación espero que les haya gustado ese toque! **

**:O! MAÑANA SE ACABA EL AÑO! No puedo creer lo rápido que se fue este año, recuerdo mi lío mental que tenia en el comienzo de este si entrar o no a Fanfiction y la pena si nadie leyera mis historias. Que bueno que decidí en hacerlo, principalmente porque conocí a muchos amigos: Alosina Quijano, Plistintake 0.o, kira97 entre otros... Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores a todas las personas que siguen mis estúpidas ideas! Enserio que hicieron de mi 2013 un año tan hermoso. 2013 fue mi año de escritura gracias a ustedes. **

**Feliz Año Nuevo 2014! a todos! les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año! **


	13. Partida

**Partida. **

_Katara_

Cuando despierto ya es medio día y no encuentro a Aang a un lado la cama, probablemente está entrenando o meditando. Después del ataque de Azula escuche que la Nación del Fuego volvió a los tiempos de Ozai y rápidamente se pasó el rumor de que anterior Señor del Fuego Zuko había muerto. Algunos estaban tristes, otros celebraban con alegría; mientras que en las otras naciones escuchamos los rumores de que Rey Kuei ha preparado a su ejército de cualquier ataque posible. Sokka le envió un mensaje a nuestro padre estoy segura que tanto la Tribu Sur como Norte igualmente estarán preparándose.

Me levanto de la cama y me visto con rapidez para salir en busca de mi prometido, camino por los pasillos del templo y cada Hermano de Iluminación me saluda con gentileza.

-Buenos días maestra Katara- me dice la hermana Yun.

-Buenos días- saludo sonriendo- Disculpe, ¿de casualidad vio al Avatar Aang?-

-Sí, está en la sala de meditación- me dice pero su mirada cambia-pidió que nadie lo interrumpiera-

Asiento levemente. Continúo mi camino hacia la sala de meditación, un ligero dolor en mi pecho aparece, estoy segura que tanto Zuko como Aang no están muy contentos con lo que ocurre en el mundo más que los demás. Encuentro la sala a las afueras del templo, observo a mi prometido en posición de loto y respirando constantemente frente a un profundo hoyo.

-Lamento no haberte dejado nota- dice mi prometido y se gira para mirarme

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- pregunto curiosa- Ni siquiera hice ruido-

Él se ríe levemente.

-En este lugar se pueden sentir las vibraciones con más facilidad- me explica

Asiento. Camino en su dirección y puedo notar una triste sonrisa. Me abraza.

-Aang… no te preocupes, lo resolveremos- le susurro

Él se aparta levemente con una mirada de enojo.

-¡¿Cómo?!- murmura con rabia

-No estoy segura, pero lo haremos…lo haras- lo aliento

Él niega con la cabeza

-Soy el peor Avatar de la historia- susurra bajando la mirada

-Por supuesto que…- comienzo

-¡Lo soy! ¡No pude proteger a las personas de la Nación del Fuego! ¡A las del mundo! ¡A mis amigos!- explota- ¡Ni siquiera te pude proteger a ti!-

Bajo la mirada herida ante su dolor, él mismo sabe que ha hecho más cosas que ningún otro Avatar. Pero ahora se siente como fracaso y lo entiendo, yo también me culpo por no se lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Azula en ese momento.

-Y ahora todo el mundo peligra nuevamente- me dice y cae de rodillas al suelo – Es mi culpa-

Caigo de rodillas, lo abrazo con fuerza impregnándome de su aroma y cargando su mismo peso. Él lo puede ver como culpa pero yo no, aquí la única culpable es Azula.

-Regresaremos todo a la normalidad, te lo prometo- le susurro

Salimos de la sala de meditación en dirección al jardín donde los hermanos nos han preparado una comida de despedida.

-¡Aang, Katara! Ya era hora que llegaran- nos dice mi hermano

-Dimos un último recorrido al templo- digo inocentemente

Todos asienten y pero el único que posa sus ojos en nosotros es mi hermano pero termina asintiendo.

Un enorme manjar se encuentra en las circulares mesas de piedra, todos parecen entusiasmados ante la comida, incluyendo Zuko quien apenas ayer en la noche despertó. Mai toma la mano de Zuko con delicadeza y este la besa en la mejilla con suavidad.

-Nada de demostraciones amorosas Zuko- se queja mi hermano

-Lo siento...- dice mi amigo como si nada – estoy seguro que eso no te importaría si Suki estuviese aquí-

Todos nos reímos

-puede que sea verdad- murmura mi hermano

Nos sentamos a un lado de Toph y mi amiga me golpea levemente en el brazo, sus demostraciones de amor.

-Espero que estés entusiasmada que pasaremos días sin bañarnos, reina del azúcar- me dice con una sonrisa

Me encojo de hombros

-Me he acostumbrado a un poco de suciedad- le digo

Toph sonríe captando mis palabras.

-Excelente-

-Bueno, ya estamos todos creo que es hora de comer- dice Sokka desesperado

Todos comemos los manjares sin problema, tomo algunos vegetales al igual que me doy un pequeño lujo de comer un trozo de carne, a Aang nunca le ha gustado la carne pero nunca me ha negado ahora que seré su esposa. El silencio esta una parte del tiempo presente, algunos comentarios de Ursa y Noren al igual que de Mai y Zuko.

-¿Quién diría que el Equipo Avatar regresaría a la acción?- suspira mi hermano- bueno y un ligero cambio, por Mai. -

Mai asiente levemente.

-Querrás decir dos…- comenta Aang

Todos en la mesa se giran curiosos ante el repentino comentario de Aang.

-¿Qué quieres decir con dos pies ligeros?- pregunta Toph

Noto los ojos de Aang adivinando a donde va con ese repentino comentario. Y sonrió. Me giro hacia a los demás y enseño con claridad el collar de mi madre junto con las perlas de Aang.

-Vamos a casarnos…- digo emocionada

Un grito de emoción se logra escuchar con fuerza haciéndonos reír tanto a Aang como a mí. Ursa, Sokka y Zuko literalmente gritan de emoción ante la noticia.

-¡Creí que todavía no se lo habías propuesto!- grita Sokka

Aang se encoje de hombros levemente.

-Espera… ¡¿Por qué no me lo contaste?!- le gruñe Zuko

-Nadie lo sabía… bueno tan solo Sokka, ya que Hakoda no está aquí necesitaba el permiso de alguien- le explica

Todos parecen felices de nuestra noticia, logro ver a Mai un tanto petrificada por la noticia no sé si es su forma de emoción o algo pasaría por su mente.

-Bueno te felicito pies ligeros, ya era hora que se lo pidieras- le dice Toph y me abraza- Felicidades reina del azúcar-

Ursa se levanta de su asiento al igual que Noren y nos felicitan dándonos unos abrazos. Zuko nos abraza igualmente pero nuestro amigo nos da unos abrazos con suma fuerza.

-¿Ya saben cuándo será la boda?- pregunta nuestro amigo

Arqueo levemente la ceja, viendo el rumbo a donde esta yendo la nación del fuego dudo que sea pronto. Me encantaría casarme con Aang lo más rápido posible pero tanto el como yo tenemos deberes con el mundo, se lo prometí.

-Todavía no tenemos fecha- digo

Zuko asiente.

-¿Por qué no le hiciste otro collar?- pregunta Sokka

-No quería que Katara decidiera por el collar de su madre o el mío… así que solo le agregue unas perlas grises- le dice mi prometido

Sokka niega con la cabeza.

-Aun no quitas la idea de la joyería de tu cabeza ¿verdad?- murmura mi hermano

Aang se ríe ante el comentario.

Pasamos los últimos minutos de la tarde arreglando las supervivencias al igual que a Appa para nuestro viaje. Cambio mi destrozado vestido formal de la Nación del Fuego a otro vestido menos llamativo, Aang toma unos viejos trajes al igual que mi hermano, nuevamente al encubierto.

-Necesitamos apoyo de otros si queremos detener todo el ejercito de Azula- comenta Zuko quitándose su artefacto real

-Zuko tiene razón, necesitamos aliados…- comenta mi hermano -¿pero quién?-

-Ojala mi tío pudiese ayudarnos en esto- dice Zuko suspirando

Asiento. Iroh es perfecto tanto para detener a Azula como para recuperar la Nación del Fuego nuevamente pero estoy segura que Zuko no querrá arruinar la felicidad de su tío, ahora tiene su propio negocio de té al igual que amigos en el Ba Sing Se. Sería egoísta incluirlo en nuestros planes.

-Tal vez tu tío no podría ayudarnos pero conozco a alguien que si puede- dice mi hermano sonriendo

-¿Quién?- pregunto curiosa

-Ya lo veras… visitaremos a un viejo amigo-me dice

Arqueo la ceja al igual que todos.

Juntamos algunos alimentos que nos han dado los hermanos, Zuko al igual que Aang dan sus agradecimientos.

-Ha sido un honor tenerlo en el templo Avatar Aang- dice la hermana Yun

-Gracias a ustedes por salvar a mi prometida- les dice mirándome

La hermana Yun sonríe ante las palabras. Y me mira con cuidado.

-Creo que esto le podrá servir…- me dice dándome una pequeña cantimplora- Es agua del pozo de luz, tiene propiedades curativas-

Asiento atenta y tomo la cantimplora.

-Siempre estaremos de su lado Avatar Aang al igual que el Señor del Fuego Zuko- nos dice la mujer con seguridad

-Muchas gracias, ahora sí que necesitamos apoyo- les dice mi prometido

Nos despedimos con tranquilidad y en eso Zuko detiene a su madre y Noren de la nada.

-Mamá… necesito que ustedes se queden aquí- le pide mi amigo

-¿Qué?- murmura Ursa confundida- ¡No! Nosotros iremos con ustedes-

-Ursa… Zuko tiene razón- murmura Noren- No podemos seguir con ellos-

-No quiero que Azula los lastime más de lo que ya están- dice Zuko bajando la mirada – Lo lamento-

Ursa comienza a llorar aterrada ante la idea de separarse nuevamente de su hijo y en eso tanto Kiyi como Ursa abrazan a mi amigo con fuerza.

-Por favor regresa hermano…- escucho susurrar a Kiyi

No soy la única que se detiene a ver el espectáculo, tanto Sokka como Aang parecen heridos ante las palabras de Ursa y Kiyi. Noren le da un breve abrazo a Zuko y este sonríe ante el respeto que le tiene.

-Por favor cuídense- le pide Noren

Zuko asiente.

Estoy a punto de subir a Appa cuando siento que alguien toma de mi vestido, bajo la mirada y encuentro a Kiyi con sus ojos llorosos. Un dolor en mi pecho llega de la nada al ver a la hermosa Kiyi en ese estado. La abrazo sin más que decir.

-Nos veremos pronto- le digo

Ella asiente.

-Cuando regresen… podría ser yo la niña que lleva las flores en la boda- me pide

Sonrió ante el comentario.

-Por supuesto- le aseguro

Y la abrazo nuevamente con fuerza. Ursa camina hacia nosotros y le da un fuerte abrazo a mi prometido y Noren a mí, para luego intercambiarnos.

-Se todo el daño que ha hecho Azula, pero te lo pido Katara…. No la asesinen- me susurra la última parte.

Parpadeo en shock ante sus palabras. Asesinar a Azula, bueno algunas veces lo he deseado y estoy segura que muchos de nosotros aún estamos con ese pensamiento. No puedo prometerle tal cosa, Azula casi acaba con mi vida al igual que con la de Aang hace un tiempo. ¿Pero Ursa aun pide piedad de nosotros hacia su hija? No puedo.

Bajo la mirada incapaz de verla.

-Ahora sé lo que es capaz de hacer Azula, pero créeme cuando te lo digo… hay bondad en mi hija- me susurra tomándome los brazos

-Lo dudo, pero yo no seré la que tome esa decisión- le susurro de vuelta

Ursa cambia su mirada hacia Zuko y en eso me suelta un poco tranquila.

Aang me ayuda a subir a Appa y los demás suben sin problema a nuestro peludo amigo. Como diría Sokka: como los viejos tiempos.

-Será mejor viajar de noche, así no podrán ver a Appa con facilidad- nos dice Sokka tomando las riendas de nuestro amigo.

Asentimos.

-Yip-Yip- grita mi hermano

Appa comienza a elevarse en el aire, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos en tierra. La noche comienza a llegar muy rápido, Mai prepara sus dagas con cuidado mientras que nosotros nos relajamos observando el crepúsculo.

-¿A qué pueblo nos dirigimos Sokka?- pregunta Zuko

-Un pequeño pueblo un tanto cerca- dice sin importancia- a Shu Jing-

¿Shu Jing?

Zuko asiente pensando en el lugar. No sé qué plan tenga mi hermano pero cuando se trata de planes de guerra él tiene la razón, ahora que estamos en el camino no podemos retroceder, necesitaremos todos los aliados posibles para detener a Azula.

* * *

**HOLAA! Empezamos el año escribiendo y con nuevo capitulo! perdón por no publicar en estos días he estado pasando mucho tiempo con la familia. Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo! El Equipo Avatar de regreso a los negocios! JAJAJ! **

**¿Quejas, Comentarios, Sugerencias? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	14. La verdad

**XIV- La Verdad **

_Sokka_

Volamos un par de horas sin problema, la oscuridad de la noche nos ayuda lo cual me relajo un poco en la bola de pelos. Atrás de mí puedo escuchar las quejas de algunos ante la demora.

-¿A dónde diablos nos llevas Sokka? Hemos volado mucho tiempo- se queja Toph

-Confía en mi ¿de acuerdo?- gruño

-¿Nos lanzaras directos a Azula o qué?- comenta Aang

Ruedo mis ojos ante la broma. Bajo la mirada y en eso logro ver el enorme castillo de mi viejo maestro espadachín, el maestro Piandao.

-¡Llegamos!- grito emocionado

Todos se asoman a ver el castillo de mi viejo maestro y tomo las riendas de Appa para descender. El sirviente de mi maestro se encuentra en el patio trasero observándonos lentamente descender, recuerdo muy bien a ese tipo, debo admitir que hubo un pequeño tiempo en que no lo soportaba pero creo que lo único que desea en esta vida es servir al maestro.

-El maestro Paindao los está esperando- dice el hombre acercándosenos

Todos bajamos de Appa y asiento rápidamente.

-Perfecto, necesitamos hablar con él lo más rápido posible- digo con tono de urgencia

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que veníamos con Piandao?- pregunta mi hermana

Ruedo mis ojos.

-Oye, le quería poner algo de misterio al asunto- digo

Y ella rueda sus ojos al igual que los demás

Seguimos al hombre sin problema alguno hacia el salón principal, la sala se encuentra vacia y silenciosa lo cual es normal en este lugar, un olor a incienso llega a mis fosas nasales y tengo que tapármelas por unos segundos.

-El maestro vendrá enseguida- dice el hombre – por favor, tomen asiento-

-No creo que sea necesario- escucho la voz de mi maestro

Nos giramos hacia la puerta y encontramos a mi maestro espadachín tomando su té, como normalmente lo hace y portando su uniforme.

-Sokka, Avatar Aang, Señor del Fuego Zuko… es un honor tenerlos en mi humilde hogar- dice

-Gracias por recibirnos- dice Aang

-Es un placer, pero me imagino a que han viajado desde lejos con un propósito- dice mi maestro y toma asiento – por favor-

Todos nos sentamos y nos relajamos, trago saliva esperando a que alguien hable y por suerte comienza Zuko.

-Estoy seguro que ya habrá escuchado sobre los rumores del nuevo Señor del Fuego- dice mi amigo

-Así es y permíteme decirle que usted sigue siendo mi Señor del Fuego- dice mi maestro con seguridad

Zuko sonríe levemente ante el voto de confianza.

-Los rumores de una rebelión contra el Señor del Fuego Zuko se escucharon mucho en este pueblo, tanto como en otros…-

-Bueno ya no es más una simple rebelión, todos aquí presentes sabemos que la Nación del Fuego no estará en paz con el mundo si mi hermana Azula sube el trono- Zuko suspira- El único camino que tenemos es una Guerra Civil-

Giro rápidamente hacia a Zuko, al escuchar sus últimas palabras. No solo a mi maestro le ha lanzado esa bomba de información sino a todos mis amigos. ¿Una guerra Civil? ¿Esta demente?

-Tenga en mente lo que eso significa Señor del Fuego, he vivido muchas guerras y tal vez ese no puede ser el camino- le dice mi maestro antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

-¿Qué otro camino tendríamos?- preguntas Katara – Azula no dará el trono sin pelea-

-Además si no detenemos a Azula, no solo la Nación del Fuego correrá peligro sino todo el mundo- dice Aang

Mi maestro asiente.

-Estoy al tanto de las consecuencias Avatar Aang- le dice

-¿Entonces nos ayudara o no?- gruñe Toph

Mi maestro parpadea sorprendido de mi amiga y deja su taza de té en la mesa.

-Por supuesto que me uniré a la causa- dice

Sonrió ante la buena noticia al igual que el resto.

-Necesitaremos hombres de confianza y principalmente que no apoyen a mi hermana- dice Zuko

Mi maestro asiente.

-Tengo un hombre perfecto para reclutar tropas, pero él se encuentra en la Isla Kirachu- dice mi maestro

Recuerdo esa isla, solo dimos una pequeña parada en ella cuando estábamos en cubierto de la Nación del Fuego en uno de sus barcos.

-¡Se dónde está!- digo de la nada- Pasamos por ahí hace muchos años-

-¿Pasamos?- pregunta Aang confundido

-Sí, tú estabas entre la vida y la muerte por el rayo de Azula- le dice Toph

Aang asiente y mi hermana toma la mano de su ahora prometido. Ugh.

-Su nombre es Rong fue uno de mis estudiantes hace varios años, no es una persona muy sociable pero tiene mucho conocimiento militar- dice mi maestro

Asentimos.

-La Isla de Kirachu queda al otro lado de la Nación del Fuego, será un viaje de un día- dice Zuko

Aang asiente.

-Por ahora será mejor que todos descansen, sus habitaciones ya estas preparadas- dice mi maestro

-muchas gracias maestro Piandao - dice Aang apenado

-Es un placer-

Todos se van a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, el silencio parece reinar en el castillo de mi viejo maestro. Doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama pero parece que no logro quedarme dormido, hay tanto que pensar y tanto que planear. Aunque no debería tengo que admitir que el miedo de perder todo lo que queremos regresa a mí, nuevamente nos iremos a la guerra.

Suspiro y salgo de mi cama incapaz de pasar otra hora en mi cama, salgo al patio trasero donde hace mucho dibuje un patético paisaje muy diferente a este. Recuerdo ese día, estaba tan ansioso de probarles a todos que yo también podía ser especial como Aang, Katara y Toph. Pero me termine dando la lección a mí mismo.

Me siento en una roca apreciando el cielo y la belleza de Yue todavía se encuentra en alto.

-Oh Yue…- susurro- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? Todo está peor que nunca-

Levanto la mirada deseando que ella me contestara, que bajara de su eterna figura y me besara nuevamente. La extraño, la extraño muchísimo.

-Resistir…- escucho un murmuro

Me giro rápidamente atento a la voz y encuentro a Toph caminando en silencio hacia a mí. Respiro aliviado del susto.

-Toph por poco y me das un paro- gruño

Mi amiga se ríe.

-Cálmate estoy al pendiente de tus pulsaciones, señor exagerado- me dice

-Además ¿porque estas despierta ahora?- pregunto cruzando mis brazos

Mi amiga se encoge de hombros y se sienta a un lado mío de la roca.

-No podía dormir… todo esto es difícil de digerir-dice con un tono de miedo

Asiento.

-Si se de lo que hablas…. Pero eso déjaselo a los que no sabemos bien como defendernos- le digo arqueando la ceja

Ella alza las cejas.

-¿Apoco crees que por tener elementos no podemos sentir miedo?- pregunta ofendida

-Bueno, ustedes saben pelear muy bien… yo soy el que siempre anda batallando con esto- digo

-Oh por favor Sokka, no empieces con que tú no eres bueno como nosotros, porque sabes que no es verdad- me gruñe

Sonrió levemente.

-Si tú no estuvieses aquí ni siquiera hubiésemos ganado la guerra. Estaríamos perdidos sin ti- dice

Y en eso noto como sus mejillas se ruborizan, lo que me hace sonreír. Y en eso me golpea el brazo, sus muestras de cariño.

-Auch…- me quejo- Pero tú eres la maestra tierra más grande el mundo, creaste por ti misma otro subelemento –

Ella sonríe ante mis palabras. Sé que le fascina que hable muy bien del metal control.

-Nunca te he visto tener miedo…- termino

Ella suspira.

-Tal vez no lo exprese como los demás…. pero la mayor parte del tiempo estoy aterrada- dice en voz baja

Parpadeo sorprendido

-Pues lo escondes muy bien- digo

Ella sonríe.

Un silencio se interpone entre nosotros y me doy unos segundos para observar a Yue.

-Crees que sea buena idea, quiero decir la guerra civil- digo

-De una u otra forma la demente de Azula peleara por su trono- me dice cruzándose de brazos- además esto se volvió guerra desde que ella junto sus tropas, ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos hacerlo?-

Asiento.

-Si volveremos ir a la guerra, por favor cúbreme la espalda- le pido

Ella asiente.

-Por supuesto.- me dice

Las horas pasan y observo como lentamente el cielo comienza a cambiar de color, Yue continúa su camino lejos del sol. Hemos estado hablando toda la madrugada.

-Será mejor que durmamos al menos unos minutos- le digo a Toph

Ella asiente. Me levanto de la roca en camino a mi habitación.

-Ah… Sokka…- escucho el murmullo de mi amiga

-¿Sí?- me giro atento a ella

-No creo que tú no seas especial, eres el más especial que todos nosotros…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque aun sin elemento, sigues luchando…-

Sonrió ante sus palabras y camino de regreso a mi habitación. Camino por el pasillo y en eso escucho la voz de Zuko al otro lado de la pared, no estoy seguro que sea bueno escuchar las peleas entre Mai y Zuko pero en eso escucho el nombre de mi hermana en su plática y me detengo en seco.

-Mai ¡¿Cómo pudiste contarle algo así a Azula?!- gruñe Zuko

-No tenía opción Zuko, era la única forma en que confiara en mí- le grita

-¡¿Y no pensaste en que podría asesinarla!- dice Zuko

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué se traen estos?

-¡Sí! Lo pensé mucho- dice su novia algo herida

-¡Azula le tiene odio a Katara desde que ella la detuvo en el cometa! ¡Ahora le dices que tiene un amorío conmigo!- le grita Zuko

Abro mis ojos como plato ¡¿Qué Mai dijo que?!

-¡Tienes que arreglar esto Mai! ¡Aang estará enfadado si se entera, esta fue la razón porque la que casi asesinan a su prometida!- le dice mi amigo

Trago saliva. Esto no es una broma, Mai en realidad ha dicho eso, ella fue la razón por la que mi hermana estuviese entre la vida y la muerte. ¡Por una estúpida mentira! Azula la ataco por odio y temor que mi hermana le quitara el trono. ¿Cómo pudo decir eso Mai?

-Se lo quería decir en el templo de los hermanos, pero… no pude- dice Mai bajando la voz

Un silencio se escucha en la sala y después un fuerte suspiro.

-Tienes que decirles Mai antes de que ellos lo descubran- dice Zuko

Y en eso la puerta que esta frente a mí se abre de la nada dejándome ver claramente el rostro de Zuko pálido y su novia con lágrimas en las mejillas. Siento un golpe en mi pecho, pero uno de desconfianza o traición.

-S-Sokka- logra decir Zuko en completo estado de shock

Retrocedo unos pasos al mirarlo, aunque este fue el plan de su novia siento él también fue parte de eso. Ha traicionado a mi hermana, a mí, a Aang. Ambos nos traicionaron a todos.

-Lo escuche todo, no es necesario repetirlo- digo seriamente

Zuko traga saliva

-S-Sokka fue un error, yo jamás...- logra decir

La rabia sube a mis hombros dejándome recordar aquel momento en que vi a mi hermana tirada en el palacio ensangrentada. Y en eso golpeo con fuerza la mejilla de Zuko.

-¡Era mi hermana quien estaba entre la vida y la muerte!- grito con furia -¡Entre su jueguito!-

-¡Sokka tu no!- logra decir Mai

-¡Sabía que era mala idea desde el principio que te nos unieras! ¡Eres igual que Azula!- le grito a Mai

-¡Cállate Sokka!- grita Zuko interponiéndose entre Mai y yo

-Sabias que eso le pasaría y no la detuviste- digo mirando fijamente a Mai.

-¡Recuerda que yo también recibí un relámpago ¡defendí a Katara!- me grita Zuko- Pero Azula tenía un truco bajo la manga-

-¡Ella siempre tiene trucos bajo la manga!- le grito empujándolo

En eso Mai se interpone entre su novio y yo. Noto las lágrimas que bajan de su mejilla pero yo no le creo, no creo en nada de lo que ha dicho antes y ahora. Es una mentirosa.

-Sé que fue mi error pero lo resolveré- dice Mai

-No hay nada que resolver le diste a Azula la oportunidad de llegar al trono. Toda esta guerra es por tu culpa- le digo mirándola fijamente

Sé que esas palabras son hirientes pero la rabia que contengo en mi es imposible dejarla salir de otra forma. Mai me mira con ojos heridos y Zuko parece confundido de lo que acabo de decir.

Puede que sea verdad, Mai hizo más que una simple actuación ella misma le dio el camino a Azula de llegar al trono.

* * *

**Nunca en mi vida había escrito a un Sokka tan enojado! Hasta me dio miedo a mi misma! y Toph tan linda con Sokka! woow si noto que se ruborizo! jajajaaj! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Y esta historia así que aquí viene una pregunta muy complicada para mí. Y solo ustedes pueden votar. **

**¿Les gustaría que continuara con la historia o la eliminamos? **

**Quiero que voten chicos! Porque para ser sincera tal vez ya no tengo esa pizca de emoción cuando escribía mis otros ff! Tengo varios planes macabros para este pero primero quiero saber su opinión. **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? :) **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


	15. Afiche

**XV. Afiche. **

_Aang_

A lo lejos de la ventana puedo notar la delgada línea de sol que se asoma como si tuviese miedo de cometer un error al despertar tan rápido. Me giro en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Katara, pero los ojos de mi prometida ya se encuentran entre abiertos.

-¿Te desperté?- pregunto culpable

-No… no pude dormir en toda la noche- me dice

Suspiro

-Yo tampoco- lo admito

Ella me sonríe dulcemente y sea cerca a mi pecho dejando su cabeza apoyada como si intentara adivinar algo oculto en mí. Acaricio con suavidad su cabello dejándome admirar esos preciosos zafiros y sonrío al instante. Un alivio al igual que una paz me recorre por todo mi cuerpo, ella está conmigo ahora y no pienso apartarme de ella en ningún momento.

-Esta última semana ha sido de las peores- admito

Y ella asiente.

-Extraño mucho el Templo Aire del Sur-

Sonrió, yo también extraño nuestro hogar y nuestra privacidad. Acaricio nuevamente el cabello de mi prometida y la beso con suavidad. Un beso tan dulce y delicado como si se tratara de besar una burbuja, una con la mínima brusquedad reventaría tan fácilmente. Katara parece apreciar mi beso y termina haciéndolo uno desgarrador pero dulce. Siento como mis manos caminan por su cintura con suavidad al igual que las de ella caminan por mi pecho.

Katara y yo siempre demostramos nuestro amor de muchas maneras pero la que no me atrevía a demostrar es hacer el amor con ella. No porque no la amara sino porque deseaba que fuese mía antes de hacerlo.

Mis manos toman la cintura de mi prometida y la acomodo con cuidado sobre mí. Ella sonríe ante el movimiento. Nuestros besos parecen que nos piden más uno del otro y nos dejamos llevar por nuestras caricias al igual que nuestros besos. Mis manos caminan hacia el vestido de dormir de mi prometida y comienzo a subirlo sin problema, Katara parece darse cuenta y termina ayudándome a quitar su vestido; vuelve a besarme pero más apasionada, lo cual no detengo. Nos hago girar en la cama y comienzo a besar el cuello de mi prometida haciendo que ella gima levemente, en eso siento como las manos de Katara se encuentran quitando mi pantalón. Hago un esfuerzo para zafar mis labios de su cuello y quito mis pantalones con rapidez, como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Katara se ríe levemente.

-¿Quién dijo que el Avatar no puede ser deseoso?- murmura Katara

Lo que termina haciéndome ruborizar por un segundo pero en eso Katara me vuelve a besar, ella también tiene que admitirlo, también desea lo mismo que yo. Dejo que mis besos se enfoquen en sus labios y que mis manos tengan mente propia, quitando cada prenda de ella al igual que ella termina quitando de mí, al final nos quedamos desnudos en la cama. Acaricio todo el cuerpo de mi prometida, admirando cada parte de su belleza, es hermosa sumamente hermosa. Beso su cuerpo con delicadeza lo que me hace escuchar algunos gemidos cuando llego a sus pechos, me ruborizo levemente al escucharlos. Katara deja caminar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo acariciando en zonas que jamás pensé que fuese capaz, pero para ser sincero me gusta.  
Las caricias del uno al otro no parecen suficientes después de un momento. La deseo con locura. Mis besos caminan lentamente por su pecho hasta su boca y en eso me detengo por un segundo, dejándome respirar agitado.

-¿quieres hacerlo?- pregunto dudoso

Ella asiente.

-te amo…- me susurra

-te amo- le susurro de vuelta.

La vuelvo a besar, comenzando a acariciar sus piernas.

-Si te hago daño por favor dime…- le pido entre besos

Mi miembro comienza a entrar en ella haciendo que mi prometida comience a gemir de placer, siento como una corriente recorre por mi espalda y me apoyo de un brazo en la cama. Katara comienza a gemir más ante mi acción, por un momento pienso que comienzo a hacerle daño pero ese pensamiento se borra cuando ella comienza a susurrar mi nombre al oído. Siento como el placer se apodera de mi cuerpo y de mis pensamientos. Continuamos unidos llegando claramente al orgasmo, escucho mi nombre al mismo tiempo que yo digo el de ella, nuestros movimientos son como uno mismo pero placentero y una ligera capa de sudor comienza recorrer mi espalda. Beso el cuerpo de mi prometida, mientras que ella me toma con fuerza mi espalda pero pidiendo que no me detenga.

Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que nunca y lo jadeos comienzan a hacer eco en el lugar. Nos tumbamos en la cama dejando de nuestra respiración se tranquilice y acobijo un poco el cuerpo de mi prometida. Ella me sonríe dulcemente.

Me acurruco junto con ella entre las sabanas dejándome apreciar este momento. Quito algunos cabellos de su rostro dejándome ver con claridad sus ojos.

-te amo…- le digo

- y yo a ti Aang- me dice sonriendo

Nos dejamos relajar por unos minutos más, como desearía no partir en unas horas y quedarnos otra noche aquí. Pero yo mismo sé que el deber llama.

-¿Crees que los demás sigan dormidos?- pregunta mi prometida

-No estoy seguro pero viendo el amanecer estoy seguro que no tardaremos mucho para partir- digo

Ella asiente levemente.

-No quiero levantarme de la cama, quisiera quedarme todo el día así contigo- me dice mirándome a los ojos

Sonrió ante la grandiosa idea.

-Yo también… pero estoy seguro que si lo hacemos alguien vendrá por nosotros- digo arqueando la ceja

Katara suspira dándome la razón.

Nos arreglamos y salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano, acaricio la mano de mi prometida mientras que ella me da una dulce sonrisa, hasta ahora ha sido una grandiosa mañana. Bajamos hacia la sala principal del maestro Piandao donde estoy seguro que tanto Zuko como Sokka ya se encuentran platicando de posibles estrategias militares con el maestro Piandao pero para mi sorpresa solo encuentro a Zuko.

-buenos días…- saludamos

-Buenos días Avatar Aang y Katara- dice el maestro Piandao

Sonreímos.

-buenos días- dice Zuko bajando la mirada

Nos sentamos en la mesa escuchando el plan que el maestro Piandao le comenta a Zuko. Arqueo la ceja levemente, Zuko puede ser el Señor del Fuego pero aquí el experto es Sokka.

-¿Dónde está Sokka?- pregunta Katara

-No se ha aparecido esta mañana- dice el maestro Piandao.

Arqueo la ceja confundido.

-Tal vez se quedó dormido- comento no tan seguro

Zuko parece no querer levantar la mirada, sus ojos parecen estar obligados a no quitarse del mapa que está en la mesa.

-Zuko ¿has visto a Sokka?- pregunto

-Ah… no, no lo he visto desde anoche- dice mi amigo con un tono de culpa

-No podemos partir sin él…- comenta mi prometida

-Tal vez se encuentra con Toph- digo encogiéndome de hombros

Mi prometida asiente y en eso noto que Zuko me da una ligera mirada pero algo diferente veo en su mirada, mi amigo quita la mirada de mi pero antes logro ver un leve golpe en su mejilla izquierda. Parpadeo confundido y curioso de aquel golpe. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se lo ha hecho Mai? Algo ha pasado aquí y no estoy seguro que sea bueno.

Presto atención a las tácticas que da el maestro Piandao, Zuko parece dar buenas ideas de como entrar a la capital sin ser descubiertos unos pasadizos que me hubiesen gustado conocerlos cuando estábamos en guerra. Katara presta atención mientras que el sirviente le sirve su desayuno, no logro tocar ni un solo pedazo de fruta ante el plan brillante que da el maestro Piandao pero una parte de mi siente que este plan no resultaría sin Sokka.

-Sería una buena táctica- comenta el maestro Piandao

-Sí, es posible- dice Zuko algo animado

No puedo dejar intentar ver el otro lado de mi amigo, pero es inútil. Me aclaro la garganta y asiento ante el plan que han propuesto. Pero mi duda es en Sokka.

-Ah… es un plan perfecto- digo animado- Iré a preparar a Appa para el viaje-

Todos parecen mirarme con rareza pero tanto Zuko como Katara saben que tengo que hacerlo, lo cual es una excusa perfecta para salir a buscar a Sokka. Salgo al jardín trasero del castillo y observo el patio intacto, voy directo al establo y tan solo veo a Appa y Momo compartiendo un poco de heno, regreso al jardín y doy un salto con mi aire control hacia la terraza. Termino buscando toda la planta alta en busca de mi amigo pero no hay señal de él ni de Toph.

Tomo un gorro que termina cubriéndome gran parte de la cabeza y voy directo a la puerta principal, si ninguno de ellos está en la casa estoy seguro que se encuentran en el pueblo lo cual no es buena idea. Camino por el valle recordándome el golpe de Zuko y las veces que intentaba ocultarlo. Zuko no es así, el nunca oculta las cosas ¿Por qué quiso que no viera el golpe? ¿Por qué no me lo ha contado?

Camino dejando mis pensamientos atrás y llego al pueblo, las personas parecen caminar con cuidado de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego, hombres de miradas frías y cuerpos bien formados, preparados para algún problema que tenga que ver conmigo estoy seguro. Intento bajar la mirada para que no sospechen que el Avatar se encuentra entre ellos. Camino hacia la fuente central del pueblo en busca de mis amigos y en eso noto unos afiches pegados en las paredes de piedra. Unos afiches de se busca míos.

_Se busca Avatar Aang vivo._

_Cualquier información será bien recompensada. Cualquier persona que oculte información será castigada por oficiales de la Nación del Fuego. _

_Por órdenes del Señor del Fuego Azula. _

Tomo el papel observando el dibujo y leyendo la última frase, Azula ha dado su movida. Quito los otros dos afiches antes de que pase algún soldado de la Nación del Fuego y en eso escucho un sonido metálico acompañado de unos gritos. Corro al otro extremo de la plaza y en eso me encuentro con los enormes tanques metálicos de la Nación del Fuego; mujeres, niños y hombres salen corriendo ante las fuerzas militares que llegan al pueblo y un hombre calvo de larga barba oscura se encuentra arriba de los tanques lanzando fuego a las viviendas de su alrededor.

-¡Todos váyanse a sus hogares! ¡Toque de queda!- grita con furia

Los tanques se detienen a metros de mí y el hombre da un salto de ellos observando a las personas que se han quedado en la plaza.

-¡Este apestoso pueblo quedara en toque de queda hasta nuevo aviso! ¡Aquellas personas que tengan algún paradero del Avatar Aang o del anterior Señor del Fuego serán recompensadas!- grita con fuerza y cambia su mirada- ¡Los que oculten a esos enemigos serán castigados severamente!-

Gritos ahogados se escuchan a mí alrededor y noto como una mujer toma a su niño con fuerza. El miedo no solo ha llegado a nosotros sino también a cada ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego.

-¡Ahora veamos que tiene este pueblo!- dice el hombre

Todos se quedan en estado de shock mientras que él comienza a caminar a su alrededor, tal vez en mi búsqueda. Me quedo quieto por unos segundos y en eso noto como el niño parece ver los tatuajes de mis manos, el niño parece tomar el vestido de su madre pero la mujer no hace caso a su llamado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- escucho gritar al hombre

Encuentro al hombre tomando a un chico de piel pálida como la mía pero sus ojos claramente son de la Nación del Fuego.

-Feng- dice el chico temeroso

El hombre frunce el ceño y lo toma del brazo lanzándolo al centro de la plaza, el chico cae al suelo adolorido y los pueblerinos dan unos pasos hacia atrás ante el repentino golpe.

-Lo dudo mucho… ¡Eres calvo! ¡Y te ocultabas de nosotros!- le grita el hombre -¡¿Crees que puedes engañarnos?!-

El chico no dice nada, simplemente baja la mirada.

-¡¿Te crees más listo que nosotros?!- grita el hombre

La preocupación por aquel chico me hace cerrar mis manos en puño, estoy seguro que el mismo soldado ya sabe que no tiene ningún parecido con el Avatar solo está dando miedo al pueblo.

-¡Contesta!- le grita nuevamente

El chico baja aún más la mirada

-¡¿No contestaras?!- pone sus manos en llamas- ¡Entonces no sirves para nada!-

El hombre alza su brazo con suma intención de quemar al pobre chico y en eso doy un salto lanzando una fuerte onda del aire en su dirección, el soldado cae al suelo y las personas de la plaza se apartan aún más de mí.

-¡Me buscabas!- digo quitando mi gorro

El soldado se levanta y frunce el ceño al verme. El chico se levanta y sale corriendo del lugar aterrado.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Ataquen!- grita el hombre

Bolas de fuego vienen directo hacia a mí de los soldados, evaporo una bola tras otra al igual que también las desvió. El sonido de unas cadenas llaman mi atención y en eso noto a un soldado lanzándolas a mi dirección con fuerza, lanzo una onda de aire desviándolas pero en eso siento como una toma mi tobillo izquierdo haciéndome tropezar.

Los soldados continúan lanzándome bolas de fuego, intento apartarme del lugar pero la cadena me tienen bien sujeto a los tanques, elevo grandes rocas y las lanzo con fuerza, en eso noto como el soldado que amenazo al chico se encuentra a unos pocos metros de mí y me lanza una gran cantidad de fuego control. Me aparto ante la enorme bola de fuego y siento como otra cadena me toma del tobillo derecho.

-¡No eres tan difícil del vencer!- me dice el hombre

Frunzo el ceño ante sus agarres. Ahora como desearía saber algo de metal control.

-¡Debiste haberte quedado callado como todos! ¡Como un cobarde!- me grita

-¡Para después patearles su trasero!- escucho una voz familiar entre la gente

El soldado se gira ante el grito y en eso noto como mis cadenas se abren con facilidad. Sonrió ante los refuerzos y en eso noto a Toph caminando como si nada hacia nosotros con una sonrisa de orgullo. Doy un salto alejándome de los soldados y lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego hacia los soldados de los tanques, el hombre se da cuenta del engaño y lanza bolas de fuego a Toph. Mi amiga eleva una pared de roca protegiéndose del fuego para después lanzarla en dirección de los soldados. Escucho más tanques acercándose a nosotros y las últimas personas que se habían quedado en la plaza salen corriendo aterradas, en eso noto a Sokka corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- le pregunto enfadado

-Solo digamos que haciendo unas compras- me dice

Ruedo mis ojos. Los tres nos ponemos de espaldas estando alertas ante los tanques que se acercan a nosotros y en eso tomo una gran cantidad de agua de la fuente central haciendo una gran ola y la lanzo a la mayoría de los tanques congelándolos. En eso escucho el gruñido de Appa en lo alto del cielo, tomo las mangas de Toph y Sokka doy un gran salto elevándome con mi aire control donde se encuentra mi amigo. Encuentro a Zuko junto con Mai y Katara tomando las riendas de Appa.

-¿Están bien?- pregunta mi prometida

-Si…- dice Sokka como si nada

-¿Cómo supieron que estábamos en peligro?- pregunto

-Llegaron soldados al castillo de Piandao, tuvimos que salir a prisa- dice Zuko

-Sí, que buena excusa…. Estoy seguro que tenían planeado ese ataque pero alguien lo oculto- dice Sokka alzando su voz

Arqueo la ceja confundido y en eso noto la mirada enojo de Zuko hacia Sokka.

-Fue un ataque sorpresa, nadie sabía que atacarías- dice mi prometida

-¿Y qué paso con Piandao?- pregutna Toph

-Se quedó a luchar…. Nos dio tiempo para salir- dice Katara

La imagen del afiche aparece en mi cabeza y en eso recuerdo las últimas palabras: _Cualquier persona que oculte información será castigada por oficiales de la Nación del Fuego._ Trago saliva. Estoy seguro que Piandao sabrá como librarse de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego pero aun así me siento culpable de involucrarlo.

Voy a la cabeza de Appa y me siento a un lado de mi prometida, quien parece tener la mirada fija hacia el horizonte.

-Llegaron en buen momento- le digo

-Si… Zuko estaba seguro que estarías buscando a Sokka- me dice

Asiento.

-¿Sabes que traen esos dos?- pregunto

Ella niega con la cabeza.

Me giro observando la mirada de Mai hacia Sokka y este parece preparar su boomerang con fuerza, algo está pasando y quiero saber que es.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este ff! A petición de todos continua el ff! :) siendo sincera me sentía un poco fuera de inspiración en estos días tal vez eso me dio la idea de eliminarlo pero noo! CONTINUA LA HISTORIA! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerecias, Quejas? **


	16. Rong

**XVI- Rong. **

_Katara_

El agua del rio fluye normalmente y tan tranquila que término teniendo celos de mi propio elemento ante la calma que lleva, no como nosotros. Llegamos a la Isla Kirachu justamente al atardecer, el camino ha sido largo así que decidimos descansar antes de buscar al tal Rong, al igual que quitar la tensión que se sentía en el viaje al igual que el silencio. Debo admitirlo no me gusta el Sokka serio y silencioso, estoy segura que algo malo le ha ocurrido o algo le molesta.

Estiro mis brazos ante el viaje y en eso ayudo a Mai a bajar las últimas provisiones que nos dio el maestro Piandao, no puedo imaginarme como estará ahora, él nos ayudó a salir pero aunque fuese un experto en espadachín no estoy segura que pueda vencer con facilidad el fuego que lanzaban aquellos soldados.

-Tendremos que ir a comprar algo para la cena- digo al ver la bolsa casi vacía de vegetales-Ya casi no hay comida-

-Es verdad, te acompaño- me dice Mai

Asiento y en eso escucho los gritos de Sokka.

-¡No lo creo Mai! – Gruñe mi hermano -¡No creo que sería lo mejor o al menos que tenga algo que decir!-

Noto como la mirada seria de Mai baja lentamente incapaz de girarse con odio a mi hermano. ¿Qué pasa con estos dos?

-¿Por qué no Sokka? ¿Y decir que?- pregunto confundida

-Tanto Aang como Zuko y Mai no pueden aparecer en el pueblo sería peligroso- die mi hermano cambiando de tema – ya reconocen sus rostros-

-Bueno… lo que dice Sokka es verdad… toda la Nación del Fuego nos conoce a los tres- comenta Aang

Mai asiente levemente.

-Bueno entonces acompáñame tú- le digo a mi hermano

El suspira derrotado

-De acuerdo…- dice

-Toph ¿Por qué no vas con Sokka y Katara?- dice mi prometido

Toph resopla ante su arruinada comodidad en una de las patas de Appa.

-De acuerdo…- murmura de mala gana

Tomo la bolsa de dinero junto con la capa y beso levemente a mi prometido antes de salir al pueblo.

-Tengan cuidado ¿de acuerdo?- me pide

Asiento.

Aparto el agua del río para que nos permita caminar sin problema y vamos directos hacia el pueblo que se encuentra pasando unas colinas.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso de Mai, Sokka?- pregunto molesta

Mi hermano ignora mi pregunta posando su mirada fija en el camino.

-Nada. No fue nada- dice acelerando su camino.

Llegamos al pueblo y para nuestra suerte el mercado aún se encuentra abierto, suelto mi cabellera abrochándome la capa y llego a un puesto de verduras.

-Buenas tardes- le digo al hombre

-Oh, ya estaba a punto de cerrar- me dice con una mirada de miedo - No deberían de estar fuera después del toque de queda-

-¿Toque de queda?- pregunta mi hermano

-Sí ¿Qué no lo escucharon?- nos pregunta dudando

-Oh… nosotros somos campesinos, vivimos fuera del pueblo- digo rápidamente

-Ya veo, bueno hoy en la mañana ocurrieron una serie de latigazos a tres chicos que los encontraron fuera después del toque… siendo sincero no me gustaría ver otro- nos dice

Tomo una pequeña canasta y comienzo a tomar algunos vegetales frutas para la cena. A un lado de nosotros logro ver que los locales comienzan a cerrar con rapidez. Estas personas verdaderamente se encuentran aterradas ¿Esto estará pasando en toda la Nación del Fuego?

-Muchas gracias por el aviso- le dice Sokka

Le pago al hombre y Sokka toma la canasta con la comida, comenzamos a salir del pueblo cuando en eso a lo lejos veo a un rinoceronte komodo caminando hacia nosotros con lentitud.

-Soldado…- les aviso

Sokka, Toph y yo salimos corriendo ocultándonos entre la oscuridad de unas viviendas mientras que el soldado pasa en la calle lentamente. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos y Toph nos asiente dándonos el aviso que podemos continuar.

-Vaya creo que todo esta idea de causar temor ha llegado muy bien…- comenta Sokka

-Azula sea ha de estar volviendo loca si ha mandado estas órdenes- dice Toph

-Ya lo creo…- comento

Cruzamos la calle sin problema en el silencio pero en eso el mismo soldado con rinoceronte komodo aparece frente a nosotros.

-¡Creyeron que me engañarían!- dice encendiendo sus manos en llamas

Nos apartamos rápidamente de él y en eso saco toda el agua de mi cantimplora preparada para el ataque, Toph toma rápidamente las patas del rinoceronte antes de que comience a seguirnos pero el soldado salta del rinoceronte.

-¡Un par de chicas no me detendrán!- nos dice

-¿Apuestas eso?- murmura Toph

El hombre comienza a lanzarnos bolas de fuego, Toph eleva una pared de tierra protegiéndonos pero el calor se puede sentir como si nos llegara a la piel.

-¡Sokka, Katara salgan de aquí! Lo distraeré- nos pide Toph

-¡Estás loca! ¡No te dejaremos Toph!- le dice Sokka

-¡No porque me capturen sino porque estorban aquí!- nos gruñe

Escucho fuertes pisadas y me giro atenta a otros dos rinocerontes komodo al otro lado de la calle.

-Diablos…- murmura Sokka

-¡Sokka ve con Aang!- le grito a mi hermano

Una bola de fuego va en nuestra dirección de los soldados y las apago sin problema con mi agua control. Sin agua no puedo pelear.

-Si claro ¿Y ahora tu como los detendrás?-me pregunta mi hermano

Los rinoceronte comienzan a correr hacia nosotros al igual que los soldados están preparados con su elemento en alto, suspiro con fuerza calmándome ante el peligro. Recuerdo aquellos movimientos que me enseño Hamma, uno simple que ahora estoy segura que me servirá perfectamente.  
Giro mis brazos tomando una gran cantidad del aire invisible pero justamente antes de lanzarlos una gran cantidad de fuego aparece a mi derecha lanzando a los soldado fuera de sus rinocerontes.

Sonrió estando segura de que es Zuko o Aang quienes han lanzado ese ataque pero para mi sorpresa un chico alto de cabello muy corto casi inexistente y de mirada profunda aparece arriba de las casas de nuestro alrededor.

-¿Así es como tratan a una dama?- murmura el tipo caminando hacia los soldados.

Estos gruñen en el suelo y lanzan bolsa de fuego hacia el chico quien las controla sin problema antes de dañarlo.

-¡Delincuentes! ¡Traidores eso es lo que son!- gruñe uno de los soldados- ¡Al igual que tú!-

El chico frunce el ceño.

-¡Aquí los únicos traidores son ustedes!- les grita

El chico lanza unas bolas de fuego hacia los soldados que terminan esquivándolas sin problema, mis manos se encuentran llenas de agua y lanzo una de ellas congelando las manos de un soldado y este me mira con ira. Sokka se asoma por mi hombro izquierdo atento a la pelea que se encuentra a unos metros de nosotros, el tipo parece esquivar muy bien los movimientos de los soldados pero cuando uno logro lanzarle una onda de fuego este no la llega a apagar a su tiempo quemándole el brazo derecho.  
Lanzo el agua de mi brazo hacia los soldados congelando sus manos y en eso la tierra comienza a comerse sus pies.

Me giro hacia a Toph y encuentro a mi amiga sonriendo feliz con los brazos cruzados, detrás de ella logro notar al rinoceronte y al soldado casi hasta el cuello.

-Eso fue divertido-murmura mi amiga

Sonrió ante sus ánimos pero unos gemidos de dolor llaman mi atención y nos giramos ante el chico adolorido.

-Déjame ayudarte…- digo en camino

-No necesito tu ayuda- gruñe este apartándome de él

-Al menos déjanos ayudarte por tu ayuda- dice Sokka

-Bueno me ayudarían más si no salieran en el toque de queda- murmura este

-¿Y tú porque estas fuera?- pregunta Toph

El tipo arquea la ceja y observa a mi amiga con detalle.

-¿Eres ciega no es verdad y maestra tierra?- dice

-Vaya, para un maestro fuego fue fácil darse cuenta- comenta Toph

Haciendo a Sokka reír.

-Para tu información si soy maestro fuego pero no soy como esos traidores- nos dice- logre salir del ejército antes de esto-

-¿estabas en el ejército?- pregunto curiosa

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- me arquea la ceja

-No, pero estamos buscando a alguien que fue aprendiz del maestro Piandao- comenta Sokka acercándose a nosotros bruscamente – Un tal… Rong-

El chico se levanta sin problema y suspira pesadamente.

-¿Y para que les dio mi nombre mi viejo maestro?- pregunta

-¿Tú eres Rong?- pregunto asombrada

Rong parece darme una mirada de pocos amigos lo cual termina ser intimidante.

-Creí que eras un como más… viejo- digo apartándome lentamente

-Sí… todo mundo dice lo mismo- dice rodando sus ojos

-Necesitamos hablar contigo…. Mejor dicho el Señor del Fuego Zuko necesita hablar contigo- susurra mi hermano

Rong niega lentamente.

-Ya no sirvo a ningún Señor del Fuego- nos dice

Me cruzo de brazos ante su comportamiento, no puedo creer que hayamos viajado tanto para que nos diga que no. No puedo creerlo. Rong nos da una seria mirada y se gira para salir lejos de nosotros.

-¿Y al Avatar Aang?- pregunto con seriedad

Rong se detiene por un segundo

-Tal vez…- murmura

Sonrió levemente ante su respuesta.

-Ven con nosotros y lo conocerás…- digo orgullosa

Él se ríe levemente.

-No preciosa así no funciono yo… - dice caminando hacia a mí- Si el Avatar Aang desea mis servicios el mismo deberá irme a buscar-

Frunzo el ceño ante su orgullo.

-Dile al Avatar que lo veré a medianoche en la estatua del dragón cerca de la montaña- me dice y me toma de una mejilla

Lo aparto con fuerza y este se hecha a reír ante el movimiento.

-Nos veremos a media noche- me dice haciendo una leve reverencia y sale corriendo

Gruño ante el comportamiento del tal Rong y noto que Sokka parece asentir aun viendo el camino por donde se fue Rong.

-Me agrada…- murmura mi hermano

Ruedo mis ojos.

Regresamos al campamento y encuentro a Aang dando vueltas con preocupación, tanto Zuko como Mai levantan la mirada hacia nosotros y rápidamente lo hace mi prometido haciendo que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro.

-¡Katara!- grita y sale corriendo hacia a mí, besando mis mejillas- Estaba preocupado por ustedes-

-Si claro… dirás solo por ella- murmura Sokka

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunta Zuko

-Ese pueblo está de locos, hay toque de queda y nos tuvimos que enfrentar a unos soldados- gruñe Toph

-¿Qué?- murmura Zuko

-Como lo escuchaste Zuko, esta todo un ejército en ese pueblo y eso no esto…- dice Sokka mirando hacia a Aang- encontramos a quien buscábamos-

-¿A Rong?-pregunta Aang

Sokka asiente.

-Más bien él también nos salvó el trasero- murmura Toph

-¿Y dónde está?- pregunta Mai

-Creo que primero deberíamos de comer antes de continuar- digo

Me acerco hacia la hoguera que han preparado y comienzo a preparar una sopa de verduras mientras que todos toman asiento en el pasto. Aang me ayuda a servir la sopa y después de unos minutos Zuko parece ya no esperar más.

-¿Qué fue lo que les dijo ese Rong?- pregunta

-Quiere ver a Aang en la estatua del dragón a medianoche- dice Toph

-¿Estatua del dragón?- pregunta Aang confundido

-Está cerca de la montaña- digo

Aang asiente.

-Está bien…- dice mi prometido decidido

Trago saliva. No estoy segura de ir con el tal Rong es el mejor camino, digo podría ser una trampa y como tonta envié a Aang a ella. Mi prometido me da una mirada de seguridad e intento sonreír ante él. Después de la comida me acurruco junto a Aang en el pasto observando el cielo y esperando que la preciosa Yue legue a mitad del cielo nocturno.

-No tienes que ir…- susurro –Tal vez no es buena idea…-

-¿Por qué no dices?- dice mi prometido atento a mi mirada

-El tal Rong es un tipo antipático y orgulloso- digo cruzándome de brazos

-Bueno él no es el único orgulloso aquí- murmura Aang

Arqueo la ceja ante él y noto como su vista va para Toph ya igual que cambia hacia a mí. Resoplo con fuerza, haciendo sonreír a Aang.

-Es la única oportunidad que tenemos para formar un ejército- me dice

Pasan las horas y Yue ya se encuentra en lo alto, mi prometido se levanta con cuidado del césped y se inclina ante mí.

-Regreso en unas horas…- me dice

Arqueo la ceja.

-¿Y yo me quedare aquí? ¡Claro que no, iré contigo!- digo cruzándome de brazos

-Katara…- me pide tomando mi hombro

-¡Nada de Katara, ire contigo Aang!- gruño

Me levanto enfadada y comienzo a caminar saliendo del valle, siento la mirada de Aang desde el campamento y en eso siento como alguien toma mi mano.

-No puedes ir Katara… - escucho a mi hermano

-Claro que sí- digo

El niega con la cabeza.

Noto como mi prometido camina hacia a mí con la mirada baja pero con una sonrisa ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?- pregunta suspirando

-¿Qué tal si te ocurre algo? ¿Si es una trampa?- pregunto elevando mi tono de voz

-No pasará nada, soy el Avatar puedo manejarlo- me dice con seguridad

Arqueo la ceja. Sé que es el Avatar y también es uno de los objetivos de la Nación del Fuego eso es lo que tengo miedo. Aang me mira unos segundos pero yo no aparto mi mirada, no quiero que gane esta discusión.

-De acuerdo… si no regreso en dos horas vayan a la estatua del dragón- suspira derrotado

Sokka asiente con seriedad.

-Estaremos pendientes del pueblo también…- murmura Zuko detrás de mí

Aang asiente.

-¿Puedes esperar dos horas?- dice mi prometido acercándose a mi

Puedo sentir su cálido aliento de la sopa y sus latidos acelerándose a cada minuto, por más que no lo quiera tengo que dejarlo que vaya primero. Tal vez él tiene razón y yo estoy mal interpretando todo, esta es nuestra única oportunidad.

-Eso creo…- murmuro

Aang sonríe ante mirada y en eso siento sus labios junto a los míos, un beso tan dulce pero con una pizca de preocupación de mi parte. Abro mis ojos para ver a mi prometido y sus manos se separan de mi cintura permitiéndolo salir corriendo antes de que yo lo detenga.

* * *

**HOLA! Perdón por tardar muchisimo en subir capitulo ahorita he tenido unos problemas familiares y pues no he podido quedarme en mi compu tranquilamente a escribir. Espero que les haya gustado! **

**¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas?**

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


End file.
